Stargate Sg1: Revolutions
by jumpin
Summary: This is a retelling of the entire stargate series from the beginning, if Daniel was Danielle a girl.
1. Children of the Gods I: Chapter One

Stargate Sg1 Revolutions: Children of the Gods I

* * *

"Oh... I think I'm going to be sick. Uhhh..." Carter said as she clutched her stomach as she stepped out of the Stargate.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had that big lunch." O'Neill said as he patted her on the shoulder.

The soldiers fanned out, checking the area. The chamber seemed to be empty. As they moved a few paces away from the Gate, however, a young boy jumped out from behind a column, pointing a gun at them.

Others appeared at all sides, aiming their weapons at the team. O'Neill turned as a group of three popped out from another column, but then someone familiar stepped in their path.

It was a breathtakingly beautiful petite brunette, with bright blue eyes.

"Cha'hari! Cha'hari! Lower your guns." She said as she stepped between the two groups. The defenders obeyed, as O'Neill turned to stare at Danielle.

"Jack? Uhh... welcome back." Daniele said with a smile.

O'Neill didn't reply as he walked towards Daniele. He suddenly lifted her up, spinning her around before hugging her. "I missed you Dani." He laughed.

As Jack put her down, he glanced over to the side, someone immediately grabbing his attention.

Standing beside Daniele, the boy saluted and grinned, which Jack returned, "Skaara."

"O'Neill." Skaara said as they hugged, glad to see each other.

"I did not think to be seeing you again!" Skaara said happily.

Jack turned to Danielle. "So how are you doing?"

"Uh, good. You?" Dani asked, happy to see her friend again.

"Much better, now that I see that everybody's okay." Jack said as he looked around at the group of defenders

"Greetings from Earth Dr. Jackson," Ferretti said.

"Hello, Ferretti." Daniele grinned.

"Brought you a little something, Dani." Kawalsky said as he handed Danielle a mini-pack of tissues.

Danielle took it with a half-amused, half-irritated expression.

"Kawalsky," Danielle greeted

Sha're moved closer to Danielle, standing beside her and puts his arm around her. The message was clear, Sha're was very protective of Danielle, and still didn't trust Jack around her.

O'Neill extended his hand to Sha're, which he shook, not as enthusiastically as Skaara but not displeased either.

"Hi. Good to see you." Jack said. He knew that for whatever reason Sha're still considered him to be a rival for Dani.

"So, he still doesn't trust me?" Jack asked Dani teasingly.

"So, I... figured it would be just a matter of time before you had to tell the truth about us still being here." Danielle quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah," Jack said looking around, picking up on the not so subtle hint. "Why the militia? Something else come through?"

"No, we're just taking precautions. Why?" Danielle asked.

"Amazing," Carter said from off to the side. "This is what was missing from the dig at

Giza." She said as she examined the DHD. "This is how they controlled it. It took us 15 years and 3 superconductors to MacGyver a system for the gate on Earth."

"Captain?" Jack asked.

"Look how small it is!" Cater exclaimed, ignoring Jack.

"Captain!" Jack said, finally succeeding in getting her attention.

Carter looked up, confused, and O'Neill inclined his head, implying that she should come over.

Carter came over and smiled with delight when she realizes who Jack was speaking to.

"Dr. Jackson, I presume. I'm Doctor Samantha Carter," She said as she shook Danielle's hand enthusiastically.

"What's going on, Jack?" Danielle asked feeling nervous after she shook Carter's hand. She really didn't think that this was a social visit.

"Six hostile aliens came through the Stargate on Earth. Four people are dead, one's missing." Jack explained.

"One of them looked like Ra, Dani." Kawalsky added.

"Well, they didn't come from here. I mean, the boys take shifts guarding it 36 hours a day, every day. We'd know if they came through here." Dani said.

"Well, they came from somewhere, Dani. I'm going to have to look around." Jack replied.

"I - I think I can help you find out who it was, but, uh, it's going to have to wait until this sandstorm is over. … we were about to have our evening meal. Why don't you join us?" Danielle offered.

* * *

Inside the pyramid where the Stargate resided the soldiers and the natives gathered around. Several dishes of food were spread between them as they ate dinner.

Skaara makes his way through the crowd to O'Neill, careful not to spill the contents of

two canoe-shaped bowls he was carrying.

Skaara offered one to Jack, who was sitting next to Carter.

"What's this?" Jack asked taking it.

"Drink," Skaara said.

Jack curiously sniffed the brew experimentally. "Moonshine."

"Moon... shine?" Skaara asked.

"Yeah. Moonshine, as in booze. Dani, what are you teaching these kids?" Jack asked

He and Carter both looked at Danielle expectantly.

Danielle glanced up from where she was sitting with Sha're, giving O'Neill her most innocent look.

"Try it." Skaara coaxed.

"Alright," Jack said as he sniffed Skaara's moonshine. He took a drink, then after a second spit it out. "WHOA!"

Everyone that was watching burst out laughing at Jack.

"Smooth, Very smooth," Jack said to Danielle, his voice hoarse.

"Moonshine!" Skaara shouted happily.

"Our little soldiers are all grown up, Colonel." Kawalsky joked

"Yeah, I'm so proud. Whoa." Jack said. His voice was still hoarse from the effects of the moonshine.

"O'Neill." Skaara said as he reached into his pocket. "Your lighter."

"No, it's yours." Jack shook his head. "I gave that to you to keep. Remember?"

"Thank you." Skaara said, feeling a little choked up as he turned and makes his way through the crowd.

"You know, he's never let that out of his sight the whole time you were gone." Danielle told him.

"Yeah?" Jack asked

"Yeah, so this - this man who looked like Ra, he must have come through another Gate." Danielle asked.

"What other Gate?" Carter asked.

"A Stargate?" Jack asked. Wasn't there supposed to be only be two stargates?

"The Stargate only goes here." Carter pointed out.

"I think you're wrong about that," Danielle denied.

"I - I was there. We ran hundreds of permutations." Carter explained.

"But you didn't have what you needed." Danielle replied.

"Dani, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

Skaara pushes through the crowd again. "Dani, the storm has passed."

"I'll show you." Danielle said as she stood up "Sha're. Ben ra qui Jack to see the

vili tao an." _(Sha're, I'm taking Jack to see the tomb we fond.) _

"Bonni wai?" Sha're asked. _(Should I come as well?) _

"It's okay. I won't be long." Danielle promised.

Sha're kissed Danielle on the forehead, and then Danielle pulled her lips to his for a deeper, more passionate kiss.

Jack looked surprised and then amused, as the group erupted in good-natured hooting and laughter until Sha're finally broke the kiss, leaving Danielle slightly dazed.

"Goodbye, my Danielle." Sha're said as he kissed her again briefly.

"Bye," Danielle said, finally snapping out of it.

Jack got up, follow Carter and Kawalsky.

"Hold the fort." Kawalsky instructed Ferretti.

"Yes, sir," Ferretti said, not getting up.

They left the pyramid, walking into the stark brightness of the desert, and donned sunglasses to shield their eyes.

"Boy, I can't say I missed this place.," Kawalsky said as he looked out into the seemingly endless desert.

"Come on," Danielle said as she led them further into the desert, followed by O'Neill and Kawalsky.

"This is just incredible," Carter said as she looked out at the desert scenery.

* * *

"So, I - I figured that there had to be more to this place, so I started exploring, um, this area around the town and the pyramid at first. And after about a month, I found this place. Uh, Captain Doctor, you're going to love this." Danielle said as she walked further into the tomb.

Carter shined her flashlight around the chamber. It was huge, lined by bird-headed statues alternating with cartouches of hieroglyphics. At the far end of the room there was a gleaming symbol - the Eye of Ra.

"Oh my God." Carter exclaimed. "This is amazing. This is the archaeological find of the century."

Carter shined the light on the nearest section of hieroglyphics, moving to get a closer look, as O'Neill and Danielle followed.

"Danielle, have you had a chance to translate this yet?" Carter asked.

"I think so," Danielle replied.

"What's it say?" Jack asked.

"Well, uh, it - it doesn't say anything. Actually, it's sort of a chart, more of a map." Danielle replied.

"Of?" Jack asked.

"Well, I haven't been able to analyze all of it. I mean..." Danielle said as she gestured around the chamber "look at it. It would take my whole life."

"Well Dani, we don't have that long. What's it a map of?" Jack asked

"Well... the cartouches seem to be separated clearly into groupings. Each grouping is attached to the others by a series of lines, and each grouping contains seven symbols, so you can see where

this is going, of course." Danielle explained.

"Tell us anyway." Jack said, still not understanding.

"All of the symbols are on the Stargate in the Abydos chamber. I've also managed to chart some of them in the Abydos sky, or at least pretty close. Jack, I think this is a map of a vast network of Stargates, Stargates that are - are all over the galaxy." Danielle answered.

"Uh, I don't think that can be, Doctor." Sam denied.

"Why not?" Danielle asked.

"Well, because after Colonel O'Neill and his team came back, my team tried hundreds of symbol permutations using Earth as the point of origin, and it never worked." Carter explained.

"Well, I tried the same here and it didn't work either. But I figured the destinations I tried are either destroyed or... buried, but some of them somewhere must still exist." Danielle replied.

"I don't think so." Carter shook her head.

"Then where did your Ra lookalike come from?" Danielle asked leaving Carter speechless. "I - I don't pretend to know anything about astrophysics, but couldn't the planets change? I mean, uh... drift apart or something like that to throw this map off?"

"I knew I'd like you." Carter smiled.

"You mean I'm right?" Danielle asked, mildly surprised.

"According to the expanding universe model, all bodies in the universe are constantly moving apart." Carter explained.

"So in the thousands of years since the Stargate was built –" Danielle started.

"All the coordinates could have changed." Carter finished.

"But why does it still work between Abydos and Earth?" Danielle asked.

"Abydos is probably the closest planet in the network to Earth. I mean, the closer they are, the less the difference in relative position due to expansion. The further away, the greater the difference. In a few thousand more years, it won't work between Earth and Abydos either." Carter explained.

"Unless you can adjust for the displacement." Danielle added.

"Right." Carter agreed. "Now with this map as a base, that should be easy. All we have to do is correct for Doppler shift."

Standing apart from the two of them, Kawalsky and O'Neill look on, unable to comprehend the technobabble.

"Then I should be able to arrive at a computer model that will predict the adjustments necessary to get the Gate working again." Carter continued.

"Okay. So what did we just figure out?" Kawalsky asked, wondering if they were finished.

"Any civilization advanced enough to build this Gate network would be able to compensate for 50,000 years of stellar drift." Carter said.

"So... the Stargate can go other places." Jack said as he looked up at the cartouches.

"The aliens could have come from anywhere," Carter said as she realized the enormity of their task.

* * *

Inside the Abydos Gate pyramid, the remaining soldiers and natives were grouped around the cooking fire directly in front of the gate, relaxing and enjoying themselves.

Sha're sat with Skaara and another boy, all of whom were laughing. He playfully shoved away Skaara before getting to his feet and walking away. Ferretti and another soldier watch him go with admiration.

"Man, you've got to give him credit, Danielle's one beautiful woman."

The other officer nodded, but suddenly the Gate activated. The chevrons started to lock in. as the soldiers jumped to their feet in alarm.

"We've got company, boys!" One of the soldiers shouted.

The natives scattered as the soldiers grabbed their weapons, as panic erupted through the crowd.

"Move! Move! Take cover!" The soldier shouted.

The natives crouched behind the columns lining the room, terrified. Children were crying as the unarmed people took cover as best they could. The soldiers took up positions behind the columns, aiming their weapons at the Gate.

The wormhole activated, and two Serpent Guards stepped out, randomly firing their staff weapons.

Three Abydonian children tried to run to the exit. Two of them were felled by staff blasts, but the third made it around the corner, and flattened himself against the wall before heading out of the pyramid.

Inside, the soldiers opened fire on the Serpent Guards. Predictably, their bullets bounced off the guards armor.

A guard fired on one of the soldiers, the blast knocking him to the floor.

Skaara was among those firing at the intruders, and was lucky enough to dodge the blasts fired at him, but was forced to fall back behind a column.

Another of the Abydonians fired on the guards but was felled by a staff blast as Ferretti tried to get a lucky shot in, but a staff blast came too close for comfort, and he fell.

More Serpent Guards flood into the room, as they continue to fire, a final armored figure steps

from the Gate, with a golden sheen to his armor - Apophis, of course. Helmet up, he surveyed the room as another Abydonian is hit by a staff blast.

The barrage of energy blasts soon had the entire defense force either dead, unconscious, or dazed.

Seeing this, Sha're darted behind the columns, fearing for his friends, but he knew there wasn't anything he could do.

Skaara somehow managed to go unscathed, and got to his feet, firing at the intruders from behind a column.

"Sha're! Shim rota! Shim rota!" Skaara shouted. _(Quickly, go get the others) _

Sha're made a break for it, but the Serpent Guard was quicker, tackling him to the floor.

"No!" Sha're shouted. He had to get the others, and make sure his wife was alright.

Apophis and another guard approached Skaara, who tried to fire again, but discovered that he was out of ammunition.

The serpent guard lowered his staff weapon to fire, but Apophis stopped him.

With a howl, Skaara lunged at the guard, but the guard simply caught him by the throat. His helmet retracted to reveal his face, Teal'c, the first prime of Apophis.

"This is not your weapon. Where did you get it?" Teal'c demanded.

Skaara spit in his face in answer to his question. Teal'c turned him to face Apophis, who retracted his helmet, looking Skaara up and down.

"Good choice, Teal'c. A perfect specimen." Apophis commended.

Apophis opened his hand, shining the ribbon device into Skaara's eyes. Almost immediately, Skaara went limp in Teal'c's arms. Sha're growled angrily and struggled madly as the guard carries him over to Apophis.

Apophis grabbed his chin, brushing his hair from his face and inspecting his teeth. His eyes glow briefly.

"You may be the one." Apophis commented.

He lifted the ribbon device, shining it into his eyes until he, too, went limp. Apophis turned to the dial-home-device, punching in the glyphs for their return.

None of the guards noticed Ferretti regaining consciousness nearby, blood streaming from his left eye and mouth.

Apophis' retracted his helmet as he finished dialing and activates the Gate. The wormhole opened, and Apophis went through, followed by the seven Serpent Guards and their captives.

Once they all went through, the wormhole shut off, leaving the once-cheerful chamber silent.

A second passed, and then the surviving Abydonians emerged from their hiding places, checking to see who was all right.

Danielle entered at a dead run, looking around in panic. "Sha're! Sha're!" She called out frantically, but there was no reply.

She checked in the makeshift sleeping tent by the entrance before rushing to the side of a boy lying nearby. "Bolah!"

"There were so many... so many of them." Bolah said, still in shock.

Carter and O'Neill crouched down beside Ferretti.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"It's all right. Just tell me what happened." Danielle pleaded as she focused on Bolah.

"It was Ra." Bolah answered.

O'Neill came over to Danielle. "What's going on?"

"Ra is dead. Tau'pa Ra!" Danielle said insistently, ignoring Jack.

"No... Ra... I saw... He took Sha're. He took Skaara into the chaapa'ai." Bolah insisted.

Horrified at this news, Jack jumped up, but Danielle remained with Bolah as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Did you see? Did you see?" Danielle asked, hoping that Bolah remembered the gate address.

Bolah's eyes rolled back in his head, his eyelids closing as his head lolled limply backwards.

Danielle knelt there, stunned, cradling the dead boy's head in her hands as she cried in grief.

Jack put his hands on Danielle's shoulder. "What's going on, Danielle? Could there be another Ra?" Jack asked.

"How should I know? I should have left the barricade up. This is my fault." Danielle said sadly.

"Colonel, Ferretti needs medical attention now!" Carter said, getting Jack's attention.

"Go! Help him! I can send you back." Danielle said as she knelt beside another of the Abydonians.

"You're coming with us this time, Danielle. I've got orders." Jack said, hating that he had to do it.

"I don't care about your orders, Colonel. My husband is out there. So is Skaara." Danielle said as she wiped the tears from her eyes angrily.

"And the only way we're gonna get 'em back is if you come home with us. Ferretti might have seen those coordinates. Captain, do you have the video?" He asked Carter.

"I got everything I need." Carter said as she held up the video recorder.

Danielle looked around the room at the dead and dying Abydonians. Still others were mourning, others look defeated. Finally, Danielle turned, striding into the center of the room. "Leaa. Leaa" She said in a loud voice.

The natives not tending to the dead and wounded gathered around her as Danielle continued.

"After we go through the chaapa'ai, you have to bury it like we did before and then leave this place," She instructed them.

"You come back?" One of the children asked,

"No." Danielle said sadly. "I can't. Nobody can, that's what I'm telling you. Not for a... long time. Now as soon as we're gone, I want you to close it. Bury it. Put a... big heavy cover stone over it. Nothing good could ever come through this Gate, do you understand me?"

"You came through it, Dani." The boy pointed out, causing Danielle to hesitate.

"Do you remember the story I told you?" Danielle asked them. "How the ancient Egyptians on Earth cut themselves off from Ra? Well, that is exactly what you have to do. Then in one year, one year from this day you take the cover stone away. I will try to bring Sha're home with me on that day, but if I don't make it back..." she said nearly in tears "if I don't... if I don't return

then you must bury the Gate again forever. Cho'qua?" She asked them

The boy nodded in understanding as Danielle was left in tears at this point.

"You tell Sha're's father... one year." She told the boy.

At that, the boy hugged her tightly. The others follow suit, most of them reaching out to touch Danielle's hair in a gesture of friendship. After a moment, Danielle pulled away and sadly walked over to the DHD.

* * *

The chevrons on the Earth Stargate lit up as they begin to lock and the Gate started to spin.

"Stand by for arrival! Stand by for arrival!" A voice sounded over the intercom.

The security door below the control room slid down as soldiers dashed back and forth, preparing for whatever might come out.

"Incoming traveler!" The voice over the intercom said.

At that moment, the last chevron locked and the wormhole activated. Immediately, O'Neill, Carter, Kawalsky and Daniel barged through, dragging the wounded through the gate.

The left bay door opened, and Samuels rushed in, radio in hand as on e of the soldiers shouted. "Medic! Medic!"

"Close the iris! Close the iris!" Samuels said into the radio.

Jack looked down the ramp to see the metal "iris" suddenly slide across the wormhole, contracting much like the iris of a human eye.

O'Neill, Carter, and Daniel stopped and stareed as the iris closed completely sealing the Stargate.

"Iris locked." They heard over the intercom.

The security door slid up, and O'Neill turned to see General Hammond, who had entered and was standing at the base of the ramp as the wormhole closed.

"Wormhole disengaged." Someone said through the intercom.

"What the hell is that, sir?" Jack asked.

"That's our insurance against any more surprises." General Hammond said as the iris

slid back. "It's pure titanium - hopefully impenetrable."

Hammond's attention turned back to the ramp, where Kawalsky, Carter, and the others were getting Ferretti onto a stretcher.

"Get the gauze on him! We gotta stop the bleeding from his leg!" The lead medic said.

"What happened, Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"Base camp was hit while we were on recon, sir." Jack explained.

"Same hostiles who attacked us?" Hammond asked.

"That's a fair guess," Jack confirmed.

Kawalsky and another soldier carried the stretcher off, leaving Carter standing there.

"Dani's husband and one of our kids were kidnapped," Jack let Hammond know what was going on.

"Your kids?" Hammond questioned.

"From the previous mission, sir." Jack explained.

Danielle came up to them, extending a hand. "General, hi. Danielle Jackson. I'd... like to be on the team that goes after them." She asked.

"You're not in any position to make demands, Jackson." Hammond said angrily.

* * *

Inside a large dungeon in Apophis' citadel a group of confused and scared humans were huddled.

Two doors at one side of the room slide apart to admit a group of men - two armed Jaffa without

helmets, two unarmed men in turbans, and three helmeted Serpent Guards.

The humans gathered there - Sha're and Skaara among them - warily got to their feet and backed away from the Serpent Guard in charge, who surveyed the group for a moment.

Teal'c pointed at Sha're. "Chal'nok." _(him) _

The turbaned men moved towards Sha're. Enraged, Sha're launched himself at the guards, trying to take them down, but they easily stopped by them.

"Sha're! Sha're! No!" Skaara screamed as his brother was taken away.

Skaara tried to get up, but froze as the two secondary Serpent Guards switched on their staff weapons, pointing them at him.

The unarmed Jaffa grabbed Sha're by the arms. The head guard, Teal'c stepped forward, retracting his helmet.

"Your death cannot help him" Teal'c told Skaara.

"I am not afraid of you!" Sha're yelled as he was taken off.

The three Serpent Guards remained, two of them still pointing their staff weapons at Skaara. As Sha're was dragged out the door.

Teal'c activated his helmet and turned away. The other Serpent Guards followed him out the doors.

Skaara tries to follow but the others held him back. When he finally broke free, and dashed for the doors they slide closed just as he reached them.

Skaara clutched the bars for a moment before angrily striking the door and turning away, slumping down to the floor in defeat.

* * *

In the SGC infirmary O'Neill entered to find Kawalsky sitting beside Ferretti's bed, with a newspaper in his lap and a cup of coffee in one hand.

"Doc says he's gonna make it." Jack said.

"Guess so." Kawalsky replied.

"You gonna stay here all night?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir." Kawalsky responded.

O'Neill nodded and left. As he starts to round a bend in the hallway, he hesitated, spotting something up ahead. Dani was leaning against the wall, staring into space.

"Hey." Jack said as he stood beside her.

Danielle nodded, but didn't say anything for a moment.

"They don't know what to do with me... and I don't know what to do with myself." Danielle finally said.

O'Neill pulled her in for a hug. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He said as he put his arm around her waist and led her out of the base.

* * *

Jack took Dani to his house. He pulled two bottles of beer out of the fridge, and then took them into the living room. Danielle was standing by the fireplace, and O'Neill came in as Danielle was blowing her nose.

"Here," Jack said as he handed her a beer.

"Jack I'm only twenty." Danielle said as she held the beer bottle in her hand. "I'm not allowed to drink this."

"It didn't stop you from making moonshine." Jack pointed out with a grin.

"That was different," Danielle pointed out. "There were no laws about drinking on Abydos."

"Dani, after everything that's just happened, I think you're allowed to have a beer." Jack pointed out.

Danielle hesitated for a moment before she uncapped the beer bottle.

"So... you were saying." Jack said.

"Anyway, um... as soon as you were gone and they realized they were free, Abydos was - was their world for the taking..." Danielle said as Jack sat down on the couch, uncapping his beer.

"Had a little party, did you?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yeah. You know, big, big, big party. They treated me like their savior, it was, um... embarrassing."

"It's amazing you turned out so normal." Jack said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well, if it wasn't for Sha're, I'd probably—" Danielle trailed off as she exchanged looks with Jack.

After a pause, Danielle sat down on the chair beside Jack.

"He was the complete opposite of everyone else. He practically fell on the floor laughing every time I tried to do some chore they all took for granted, like grinding yuffeta flour. I mean, have you ever tried to grind your own flour?" Danielle asked as she reminisced about her husband.

"I'm trying to kick the flour thing." Jack replied.

Danielle laughed, "This is going straight to my head." She said as she took another sip. "What time is it, anyway? I must have Gate lag or something."

"Danielle, for crying out loud, you've had one beer. You're a cheaper date than my wife was. That moonshine you showed the Abydonians how to make must have put you out for the count." Jack replied.

"Well, I never really drank that much." Danielle replied. "I just showed them how to make it. By the way when am I going to meet your wife?"

"Oh, probably, uh, never… After I came back from Abydos the first time, she'd already left." Jack explained.

"I'm sorry." Danielle said

"Yeah, so was I. I think in her heart she forgave me for what happened to our kid, she just... couldn't forget."

"And what about you?" Danielle asked.

"I'm the opposite. I'll never forgive myself. But sometimes I can forget. Sometimes." Jack said as he took another sip of beer.

Danielle didn't say anything as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder, and the two of them sat there in silence.

* * *

The next day at Cheyenne Mountain Complex, O'Neill, Carter, Danielle, Kawalsky, and two other soldiers were gathered.

General Hammond entered the office and sat down at the head of the table as the others took their seats.

"People, what's spoken of in this room is classified as SCI top secret. Colonel, what do we know about these... hostiles... that we didn't yesterday?" Hammond asked.

"Not a hell of a whole lot, General. The Abydon boys who survived the attack on the base camp thought it was Ra." Jack said as he sat down.

"I thought he was dead, which is it?" Hammond asked.

"Oh, he's dead, he's definitely dead. I mean, the bomb... " Danielle said as she looked at Jack.

"I mean, he's got to be dead, right?"

"Then who's coming through the Stargate?" Hammond asked.

"Gods," Danielle muttered to herself, but just loud enough for the others to hear.

O'Neill and Carter turned to stare at Daniel, while Hammond looked confused.

"What?" Hammond asked as Kawalsky and the other officers give Daniel skeptical looks as well.

"Not as in... "God" god. Ra played a god, the sun god. He - borrowed the religion and culture of the ancient Egyptians he brought through the Gate, and then he used it to enslave them. You see, he wanted the people of Abydos to believe that he was the only one." Danielle explained.

"So you're saying... Ra's not the last of his race after all?" Carter asked.

"Maybe he's got a brother Ray." Kawalsky joked, getting a chuckle out of some of the officers.

"That's what we need." Jack said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute. The legend goes... Ra's race was dying. He survived by taking over the body of his human host, an Egyptian boy. But who's to say more of his kind couldn't do the same thing? I mean, uh, this - it could happen any time, anywhere there's a Gate, I mean... this could be happening right now." Danielle theorized.

"Colonel, you've had the most experience in fighting this hostile. Assuming you'd have to defend yourself in the field, are you up to it?" Hammond asked.

"We beat 'em once," Jack replied.

"I'll take that as a "maybe." Captain Carter, you're confident that the Stargate will take us where we want to go with this new information?" Hammond asked.

"Well, they're feeding the revised coordinates into the targeting computer right now. Uh, it'll take time to calculate, but it should spit out two or three destinations a month." Carter answered.

"People, let's not fool ourselves here. This thing is both fast and dangerous, and we are in so far over our heads we can barely see daylight. We would all be much better off if the Stargate had been left in the ground." Hammond addressed everyone.

"With respect, sir, we can't bury our heads in the sand, but I mean, think of how much we could learn. Think of what we could bring back." Carter defended the use of the Stargate.

"What you could bring back is precisely what I'm afraid of, Captain. However, the President of the United States happens to agree with you." Hammond said as the officers exchange startled looks. "In the event your theories pan out, he has ordered the formation of nine teams, whose duties will be to perform reconnaissance, determine threats and if possible, to make peaceful contact with the peoples of these worlds.

Now, these teams will operate on a covert, top-secret basis. No one will know of their existence except the President and the Joint Chiefs.

Colonel O'Neill?"

"Sir?" Jack asked.

"Your team will be designated SG-1. The team will consist of yourself, Captain Carter-" Hammond began to say.

"And me?" Danielle asked, not meeting the general's eyes.

"Dr. Jackson you are twenty years old. Quite frankly I have no idea why you were even allowed to go through the gate the first time, you don't have any kind of military training, and we need more here, to work as a consultant with the other SG teams from here. Your expertise in ancient cultures and languages are far too valuable to—"

"No." Danielle said as she looked up, composes himself. "Look, uh... I mean, I know this is your decision, but I just, I - I really have to be on their team. My husband is out there, General, I need to go."

"Major Kawalsky, you will head SG-2" Hammond said, ignoring Danielle's comment for the moment.

"I will?" Kawalsky asked, surprised.

"Colonel O'Neill keeps telling me it's about time you had a command," Hammond smiled.

Kawalsky stared at O'Neill in surprise.

"I had a moment of weakness," Jack answered.

Kawalsky grinned triumphantly, giving O'Neill a thumbs-up as a guard handed Samuels a note.

Samuels unfolds it and reads it silently before turning to Hammond. "Ferretti's conscious, sir."

Without waiting to be excused, O'Neill immediately got to his feet and headed for the door.

"Dismissed," Hammond said to the rest of the people in the office.

Danielle stayed, hoping to talk to the general herself.

"Was there something else Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond asked.

"What will it take for me to join SG-1?" Danielle asked. This was the only way that she could find her husband.

"As I said before Dr. Jackson, you're too young and inexperienced for this kind of mission, or any kind of mission frankly. It would be irresponsible of me to let you go, and even more irresponsible that you were allowed to go the first time." Hammond pointed out.

"I need to find him, please" Danielle pleaded.

"I realize this is important to you Dr. Jackson," Hammond said compassionately. "But this is a very dangerous mission, I can't guarantee you're safety, and neither can any of my people."

"No sir, I don't think you realize how important this is to me." Danielle said. "Sha're is all I have, without him I might as well be dead." She said sadly.

"…Alright," Hammond said finally. "You can go on THIS mission. I can't promise anything beyond that." He offered.

"Thank you sir," Danielle said with a smile.

* * *

Carter, Kawalsky and O'Neill walked into the SGC infirmary with Jack in the lead.

When they walked in they noticed a technician was standing beside Ferretti's bedside, setting up a laptop beside the bed so that he can reach the keys."

"I'll take over. Thanks." Carter said as she set up the computer

The technician moved out of the way as Carter took his place, squeezing Ferretti's free hand reassuringly.

O'Neill joined Carter beside his bed, while Kawalsky stood behind the laptop.

"Hey, Ferretti," Carter said reassuringly.

"Ferretti. I know you're probably not feeling so hot, but we need something from you." Jack asked.

Ferretti couldn't reply; his head and his bad eye were wrapped in gauze, and he had a feeding tube is in his mouth, but he reached for the laptop, touching the screen so that the image of a cross-section of the Stargate came into focus.

On the side of the screen, he'd already identified five of the seven glyphs.

"Looks like he's way ahead of you, Colonel," Carter pointed out.

O'Neill moved around Kawalsky to stand where he could see the screen as Ferretti continues to type with his free hand, identifying a sixth glyph, and finally the seventh.

"You saw all seven symbols?" Jack asked. "This is where they went?"

Ferretti opened his good eye wider, trying to nod.

"You're sure?" Jack asked.

* * *

In the corridor outside the Gate embarkation room SG-1 and SG-2 were suited up and headed for the Gate room, with Samuels in the lead.

"Colonel, I'd like to remind you that rescuing Dr. Jackson's husband is a secondary objective. In the event you fail to notify base camp within 24 hours," He said as he pulled out a transmitter and started to calibrate it, SG-2 will scrub the mission and return without you.

"Understood," Jack replied.

"Not gonna happen, Colonel. SG-2 won't leave without you." Kawalsky promised.

"All right, let's confirm transmitter codes. Remember, only the right code will open the iris, and if you lose your transmitter, you cannot get home." Samuels said as he pretended not hear what Kawalsky just said.

"Understood sir," Carter said.

They entered the Gate room just as the final chevron locked and the Stargate wormhole activated.

Hammond was standing in the control room, speaking through a microphone. "SG-1 and SG-2, if you do not return within 24 hours, your remote transmitter codes will be locked out and the iris will be sealed permanently. At that point, there will be no return. Is that understood?"

Jack saluted "Yes, sir." "Let's move out." He addressed the SG teams.

Carter and Danielle headed up the ramp, followed by Kawalsky.

Samuels moved alongside him."Kind of wish I was going with you."

"Yeah. I'm kind of glad you're staying behind." Kawalsky replied as he headed up the ramp, as Samuels stopped, watching them go.

The trip ended as a team member literally fell out of the Gate on the other side, rolling down a few stone steps before tumbling to a stop.

The next two soldiers came through much the same way, groaning and getting to their feet.

Danielle was still sitting down, propped against the DHD as Kawalsky and another soldier slowly straighten up, recovering from the effects of Gate travel.

"Dammit, it's cold," Kawalsky said as he noticed a sudden drop in the temperature.

Carter stood up, scanning the area for any threats. O'Neill was already taking in the scenery – there was no one to be seen.

"Okay, people, let's get the lead out! Let's move!" He said as he addressed both teams.

Jack and Carter turned away from the Gate, as Danielle finally straightened up.

* * *

Inside Apophis's citadel Teal'c returned to the dungeon where the candidates for Apophis's new hosts were sitting. He scanned the room, past the group of young men huddled together in the center of the chamber until he spotted Sha're. He was sitting apart from the rest, his back turned to him.

"You" Teal'c said as he pointed to Sha're. At his command two serpent guards grabbed Sha're by the arms and started to drag him off.

"No! NO!" Sha're said as he struggled against them as the other men watched as Sha're was dragged away.

* * *

Danielle was standing in front of the DHD as she looked around the position of the Gate, which

sat on a slightly raised stone dais as O'Neill climbed up to join her.

"It must be some sort of ceremonial place. The Gate has to be a part of their spiritual culture. I'd say this place was built for worshippers." Danielle explained.

Well, let's just try to be out of here before the worshipees show up, huh? You figured out yet how to align this Gate to get back home?" O'Neill asked, coming up beside her.

"Yeah," Danielle said as she looked down at the DHD. The device is the same as on Abydos she said as she pointing at a glyph. This symbol represents the—"

"You brief Kawalsky's team yet?" Jack asked.

"Yes. This symbol represents the—" Danielle continued.

"Good job." Jack said as he patted her on the back. He really didn't want to hear the long drawn out explanation. With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Danielle slightly irritated.

O'Neill joined Kawalsky, who was standing near the edge of the circle of stones.

"We'll have to set camp where there's better cover, Colonel." Kawalsky said.

"Sir, I found what looks like a trail in the mountains, looks like it hasn't seen traffic in a couple of days." Warren said as he came up to them.

Carter came towards them as well as she unspooled a cable across the campsite.

"Thank you, Airman." Jack dismissed Warren. As the soldier left Jack called out "Carter?" Wondering what she was doing.

"We could set up a line of claymores along that ridge at ten-meter intervals." Carter explained.

"Sound about right, Kawalsky?" Jack asked, wanting to get his opinion as well.

"Yeah, that'll work." Kawalsky replied.

* * *

Inside Apophis's implantation chamber the two serpent guards brought Sha're in, holding him by the arms and shoulders. He struggled madly and unsuccessfully to free herself.

"No!" Sha're said as Apophis entered from another doorway, guarded by Serpent Guards.

"Come." Apophis ordered.

At his command, Sha're's captors dragged him across the room towards him.

Sha're slammed his shoulder into the arm of one of his captors as they reached Apophis as he laughed. "This one has spirit."

Apophis activated the ribbon device, passing his hand in front of Sha're's face. Sha're's struggles ceased, and his eyes went blank. The turbaned men picked him up and set his unresisting body on the table, flat on his back.

Sha're begun to regain awareness, watching with terror as the Goa'uld emerges partially from inside Apophis's host body.

"You will be my new host." Apophis said as the symbiote stretching as far as possible from Apophis's body before it slid completely free to land on Sha're's neck. Sha're gasped in fear, unable to move as the Goa'uld slithered up his neck, its head hovering inches from his face before it retreated slightly.

It struck, at the side of her neck. Sha're screamed as the symbiote penetrated, its tail disappearing as it entered completely. He screamed again, then again, as Teal'c watched, not pleased with what just happened.

To Be Continued…

* * *

So what do you think? Please Review! 


	2. Children of the Gods II: Chapter Two

Stargate Sg1 Revolutions: Children of the Gods II

* * *

SG-1 was heading down one of the trails through Chulak in the woods. O'Neill was in the lead, with Carter and Danielle a few paces behind him.

"So, Dr. Jackson, tell me about Sha're. How did you meet?" Carter asked, making conversation.

"Oh, it just Danielle by the way. Sha're. Well, he's, uh—" Danielle started to say.

"Sha're thought Danielle was a gift from the gods." Jack interrupted.

"They saw us come through the Stargate and thought we were gods. When they realized we weren't going to hurt them the elders of Abydos were convinced I was sent to them as a gift." Danielle explained.

"And you didn't try to convince them otherwise?" Carter asked a little amused.

Danielle was saved from answering as O'Neill, noticing activity up ahead, raising a hand. "Hold up."

Through the fog and the trees, a group of hooded figures were coming up the road towards them. O'Neill backed towards the cover of the bushes, indicating that Carter and Danielle should follow. "C'mon."

Carter and O'Neill hunkered down in the brush within sight of the trail, holding their weapons at the ready as Danielle crouches down beside them.

The hooded figures became more visible as they got closer. It was a group of cloaked monks in snakeskin cowls, with the symbol of Apophis tattooed on their heads. Each carried a tall wooden staff with a purple stone at the head.

As Carter and O'Neill watched them, Danielle got up from their hiding place.

"All right, Captain. Take your position fifty yards—" Jack started to say before he realized what Danielle had done. She not only broke cover, but was going to meet the monks. "Oh, for crying out loud."

Danielle stepped out into the middle of the road, right in the monks' path. Startled, they come to a halt. Danielle raised her hands, palms out, to communicate that she was unarmed. "Hi."

"The girl has not changed." Jack said with a sigh, he really should have seen something like this coming.

He and Carter got up from their hiding place and went down to join Danielle now that their cover was blown anyway. They took up positions behind Danielle, pointing their guns at the monks.

"We just came through the Stargate... " Danielle addressed the monks, but seeing only blank looks from the monks she continued. "Uh, the, uh... chaapa'ai?"

"Chaapa'ai!" One of the monks said his full attention on Danielle now.

At his exclamation, all the monks immediately dropped to one knee before Danielle.

"No, please don't do that..." Danielle said feeling embarrassed.

"Friends of yours?" Jack asked.

Danielle turned back to them, speaking quietly. "Unless we want to give ourselves a bad reputation, I think we should avoid shooting the first people we meet on a new planet." She said as she turned to face the monks again. "Oh, please, you don't have to do this." She said, seeing that they were still on their knees.

Danielle went back to the monks, putting her hands on the lead monk's shoulders and pulling him up.

The monk got the point and stood up again, somewhat confused by Danielle's behavior. "Chula lasla?" He asked.

"Lasla... choose!" Danielle said to O'Neill and Carter. "They want to know if we're here to choose."

"What the hell." Jack shrugged.

"Ah, sure. We can choose. Choosing is good." Danielle said to the monk. "It's a derivation of Arabic combined with..." Danielle started to say to Jack.

"Yeah, yeah. All right, whatever. Just ask them to take us to the nearest village," Jack said, not needing to hear the explanation to it.

"Um, would you take us to, um, uh... um... " Danielle tried to find the words to say. She made a roof with her hands. "Um, arish?"

The monk nodded, seeming to have understood. "Yah, alla, alla, Chulak."

The monk started backing up the path as the other monks rose, indicating that they should follow.

Jack walked down the path after the monk, followed by Carter and Danielle. The other monks stood aside to let them pass before bringing up the rear.

After a lot of walking the stone buildings of a large city could be clearly seen in the hills above the forest.

* * *

The monks escorted SG-1 into the hall of one of the buildings in the city. As they entered, the chatter and laughing stopped, and the guests sat back from their meal, looking at SG-1 warily.

"Atohara a lasla!" The monk said to the guests.

Nervously, Danielle stepped forward, and Carter and O'Neill followed suit. They sat down where a servant indicated at the head of the table.

None of the other guests moved to touch the feast, watching SG-1 warily instead.

"Why are they treating us like this?" Carter asked Danielle.

"They think we're gods." Danielle replied as a servant put a goblet before her.

Carter picked up a goblet, sniffed the contents, and then put it back.

"Ok. We're gods. Now what?" Jack asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Danielle replied honestly.

At that moment a man with a horn stepped forward and blew a few notes. Hearing this, the guests immediately prostrated themselves, touching their foreheads to the ground.

Danielle moved to do so as well while Carter and O'Neill stared at her.

"When in Rome..." was the only response that Danielle gave them.

Carter follows her example as Danielle imitated the other guests. Jack sat there for a moment before reluctantly bending forward.

Instead of bowing down completely, he kept his head up to see what was going on - and immediately saw the same type of guards that attacked them on Abydos.

The Serpent Guards filed into the room, lining up on either side of the archway to permit Apophis to pass between them in his new host. He stopped at the head of the table as Danielle looked up.

Apophis surveyed the room with a calm, emotionless stare as Danielle's eyes widened. "Sha're." She whispered

O'Neill stared, confused as Danielle leapt to her feet and ran towards him, but stopped in her tracks halfway as she realized something was wrong. Sha're didn't recognize her.

"Kneel before your god." Apophis said as he saw Danielle.

"Sha're, it-it's me." Danielle said as she stepped towards him.

Apophis's eyes flared with a white-gold light. He raised his hand, palm towards Danielle as he activated the ribbon device. It glowed orange, and the air around it rippled like water.

The device made Danielle's knees buckle as she slumped to the ground.

Jack grabbed his gun and aimed at Apophis, who picked up Danielle which shielded him. Unable to fire for fear of harming Danielle, O'Neill lowered the gun - only to have a Serpent Guard come up behind him and club him in the head with a staff.

* * *

Hammond sat in the briefing room of the SGC as Samuels entered and stands at attention. "You wanted to see me, sir?" He asked.

"Once we seal the iris, could we still get a transmission from our team?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir," Samuels replied "But we couldn't be sure it's not the aliens, or one of our own people under duress of torture. Sealing the Stargate is the best—"

"How much longer do they have?" Hammond interrupted.

"Just under two hours, sir." Samuels replied.

* * *

On a gravel floor Jack was lying flat on his back, unconscious while Carter tried to shake him awake.

"Sir? Sir." Carter said as she shook Jack.

Jack's eyes flew open, as he snapped back into consciousness. He tried to sit up a bit too quickly, and Carter steadied him.

"Whoa. Easy. You've been unconscious for hours." Carter said.

"Danielle, where is she? What did he do to her?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. He took her and left with his guards." Carter answered

As Carter pulled him to his feet, Jack saw that they were in some kind of high-ceilinged dungeon, the very same one Skaara and Sha're were thrown into earlier.

Dozens of people were milling around under the watchful gaze of several Serpent Guards.

"Is there a way out of here?" Jack asked.

"If there is I haven't found it yet but..." Carter said as she pointed a thumb over her shoulder, "look what I did find."

Behind her, Skaara appeared from the crowd, delighted to see his friend.

"O'Neill! You're okay." Skaara said, relieved as he rushes over to Jack, who grabbed him in a relieved hug.

"Carter told me about Sha're, and Dani." Skaara said. "We have to find them."

"If we can't find a way out of here, the mission's a bust anyway. They seal the Gate in just over ninety minutes. Come on, Skaara. Let's find our way out of here." Jack said.

Jack turned around to find himself facing a Serpent Guard, who grabbed his wrist roughly and turned it at an angle.

"Ow!" Jack said as he tried to break free.

"What is this?" The guard asked as he looked at Jack's wrist watch.

"It's a watch." Jack said, in pain.

The Serpent Guard's helmet retracted to reveal Teal'c, who looked curiously at the watch. "This is not Goa'uld technology. Where are you from?"

"Earth. Chicago if you want to be specific." Jack replied.

"Your words mean nothing. Where are you from?" Teal'c asked again.

"Ah, excuse me." Carter said as she squatted down.

As Teal'c looked down, Carter reached down and drew a symbol in the dirt: A triangle with a small circle at its apex. "This is where we're from."

Teal'c stared at it for a second, and then took his staff, sweeping the tail end of the staff through the dirt, completely eradicating the symbol. He then closed his helmet and turned away.

* * *

Danielle opened her eyes with a groan, wondering what had happened. As she looked around the room she was in she found herself on a bed. The last thing she remembered was finding Sha're.

A few feet away she saw Sha're, he was talking to one of the serpent guards. "Sha're?" She called as she sat up on the bed, wondering what as going on.

Apophis in the body of Sha're turned to face her, dismissing the serpent guard as he walked towards her and sat down on the bed with her.

"What is your name?" Apophis asked as he held Danielle's chin up.

"Sha're, what happened to you voice?" Danielle asked, still feeling groggy. His voice was deeper, barely even sounding human.

"I am your god Apophis," he said not sure how to respond to her. He had never seen a creature of such beauty before. He had to posses her.

"No, you're Sha're. You're my husband." Danielle said as the fog began to clear in her mind. "D-don't you remember me?"

"Your Sha're is no more." Apophis realized that this must be the wife of his new host.

"No…" Danielle sobbed. Sha're couldn't be gone.

"Please," Danielle said as she cupped Sha're/Apophis's face. "Sha're you must still be in there, please you have to fight!" She begged.

"You're Sha're is gone, nothing of the host remains." Apophis said, surprisingly gently as he pulled Danielle's hands from his face, holding them.

"Take me instead." Danielle said, not believing that Sha're could be gone.

"I have no need for a female host." Apophis denied.

"What do you want?" Danielle asked as she started to cry.

"You," Apophis said simply. "You will stay by my side forever as my queen."

"No." Danielle sobbed. To be just inches away from her husband, but to always be so far apart. It was torture.

"Think of it," Apophis said, "to live for eternity, never growing old."

"I have seen what you do." Danielle said softly. "You hurt people, take them from their homes."

"Is that not the perfect reason to stay?" Apophis asked. "Stay by my side and you can help these people to your heart's content." He said as a plan began to form in his head.

He ruled the slaves through fear and intimidation. If he had a queen that cared for the slaves, perhaps that would bring more Jaffa to his armies, and he would have even more power.

Danielle closed her eyes as she thought. She knew that Sha're was somewhere there, deep inside. Maybe in time she could get through to him. Besides Apophis was right, she could help a lot of people. Her freedom was a small price to pay for the lives of her friends.

"I will stay with you forever if you promise to release everyone you have captured." Danielle said with a heavy heart, feeling as if she had just made a deal with the devil.

"You do not know what you ask woman," Apophis said. It took a lot of time to find the future hosts. It would take time to find more.

"My name is Danielle," she said. "Call it a wedding gift for your future queen," She implored.

"As you wish," Apophis said with a smile. After all there were always more hosts to find.

* * *

Outside the twin suns were shining in the blue sky and the wind was blowing fiercely as Kawalsky emerged from a tent, putting his hat on.

"Warren, let's go! Rise and shine! The sun is... " Kawalsky said stopping himself. "Suns are coming up. We're going to be all right."

"We can't go through another night like that, Captain!" Warren said as he put his cap on.

"Yeah, gets a little chilly on this planet at night. Colonel should have sent us a radio message by now." Kawalsky said as he rubbed his hands together.

"When do you have to make the decision?" Warren asked as he pulled his vest on, "whether or not to go back to the Stargate?"

"That'll be about when hell freezes over." Kawalsky replied.

"I think that pretty much describes our current situation." Warren joked.

"We are not leaving here without the Colonel. Is that understood?" Kawalsky said sharply. Feeling irritated he went back under shelter. "Another fine day on Planet Kawalsky," He muttered darkly.

* * *

In Apophis dungeon, at the back of the chamber O'Neill hoisted himself up to a tiny window, peering out. There was no glass to shatter, but he was blocked by a metal lattice.

Jack dropped back down to the floor, where Skaara was standing, looking out in case any guards noticed.

"We will save Danielle and Sha're?" Skaara asked hopefully.

"I can't promise you anything at the moment." Jack said as he looked around the chamber.

"But you're a great warrior! We defeated Ra together!" Skaara said as he grabbed his shoulder, stopping him

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but take a look around here. Look at what we're up against." Jack replied.

Skaara looked at him defiantly as O'Neill patted him on the shoulder. "We'll try."

The dungeon doors opened again. Seeing that something was about to happen, O'Neill took Skaara aside towards the center of the room. The crowd was gathering at the foot of the steps, apprehensively trying to see what was going on.

The Serpent Guards filed in, forming two lines on each side of the doorway along the walls.

Teal'c entered, standing in the center of the threshold, his helmet gone. The lines of Jaffa flanking him stepped forward, so that they were all lined up at the head of the stairs.

"Sha'ka ha! Kree hol mel, Goa'uld!" Teal'c shouted.

"What did he say?" Jack asked.

"They are going to choose." Skaara said, dreading what was going to happen.

"Choose what?" Carter asked.

"Who will be the children of the gods." Skaara replied.

The Serpent Guards formed a U-shape, those at the head partially down the steps. A group of Jaffa carried in a gilded, curtained litter, whose occupants couldn't be seen. They set the litter down at the head of the stairs.

"Jaffa!" Teal'c shouted.

Apophis threw back the curtain of the litter and stepped out, glancing at the crowd before turning back to the litter and helping a woman step out as well taking her place beside Apophis.

The woman wore a jeweled headdress with a veil to conceal her face and an elaborate gown. Apophis turned to remove the woman's veil. "Behold!" He said as he lifted the veil and stepped back, "your queen." 

Danielle looked to be on the verge of tears as she looked at all the people that were in the dungeon.

"Danielle," Skaara said as he stepped forward, but Carter and Jack grabbed his arms and held him back before he could do anything reckless.

"O'Neill, help me, please..." Skaara pleaded.

"Skaara, don't. Don't." Jack warned.

The Serpent Guards descend the stairs into the crowd, moving to stand in two lines to create a protective aisle in the center of the crowd for the Goa'uld to move through safely.

Teal'c spread his arms, moving to the back wall of the dungeon. "Benah! Ya wan, ya duru!"

The Jaffa bearing the litter rushed down and into the crowd, shoving people to their knees.

"Kneel before your masters!" Teal'c shouted.

Carter and Jack were shoved down. Jack glances over at Teal'c, catching his eye. Teal'c nodded slightly, and Jack kneeled. Skaara remained standing, angry and defiant.

"Skaara," Jack warned him.

Reluctantly, Skaara got down on his knees.

"Benah! Ya wan, ya duru! Choose!" Teal'c said.

One of the litter bearers hurried into their path, holding up a young girl for their inspection.

Apophis gave the girl a cursory glance. "No."

The litter bearer immediately tossed her aside, throwing the girl roughly to the floor as Carter winced. O'Neill glanced over at Teal'c again, and suddenly noticed the Jaffa's distaste for these proceedings.

"No!" Danielle said as she stepped away from Apophis and rushed to the crying child. She bent down next to the child, holding her as she whispered to her soothingly. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

Teal'c eyes widened, but he showed little else in the way of surprise. The girl was not Goa'uld! But what other reason could there be for her to be here and as the queen of Apophis no less?

Skaara was shocked as well. He thought for sure that Dani was turned into a Goa'uld as well.

Skaara made a rash decision as he shoved past the Serpent Guards, grabbing a hold of one of the serpent guards, trying to knock him away as well. The guards grabbed him by the arms and restrain him.

O'Neill stepped forward, but stopped as two staff weapons were pointed at him.

Teal'c could barely stand it, shaking his head and letting his mask of indifference drop.

"STOP!" Danielle shouted, having seen enough. "You promised Apophis," She said as she held the child. "Please let them go."

Apophis moved forward to stand beside Danielle, pulling her to her feet. "As a gift to my future queen you are all to be released! Pray to her for the compassion she has shown you today!"

At his words, complete shock was shown among the faces of the prisoners. They had never known the Gods to show mercy.

"Dani, what's going on?" Jack asked. He had expected to have to fight his way out, not this.

"Just what he said Jack," Danielle said sadly. "If I stay here with Apophis he's going to let everyone go. He's going to let me help the other people he's keeping here"

"So you're going to trade your soul?" Jack asked in disbelief. "You know that he's just going to find more people don't you?"

"You'll be safe, and so will they." Danielle responded. "That's what's important to me."

"You know that he's not Sha're don't you?" Jack asked.

"I know," Danielle said sadly. "I just have to hope that some part of him is still there."

"I'm going to miss you kid," Jack said as he went up to hug her, accepting things a little too easily.

"I'll miss you too Jack." Danielle replied truthfully.

As Jack took another step closer one of the serpent guards that was guarding Danielle raised his weapon, warning him to step back.

"It's alright," Danielle said, putting her hand on the guard's shoulder, and getting him to lower his weapon, making the guard step back reluctantly.

Jack seeing his chance hugged Danielle tightly for a second before spinning her around, holding her in front of him.

The serpent guards raised their weapons immediately as Apophis shouted angrily, but none of them could shoot for fear of hitting their new queen.

"Jack what are you doing?" Danielle asked frantically. "Apophis promised me that you could leave, you don't have to do this."

"I'm not leaving without you Dani," Jack said evenly.

"I don't want to leave Jack!" Danielle said. "You have to let me go maybe I can still fix this."

"I can save these people, all of them!" Jacks shouted to Teal'c, ignoring Dani for the moment. "Help me!"

"Many have said that!" Teal replied. Without missing a beat, he spun around and fired, hitting one of the Serpent Guards full in the chest. He used the element of surprise to take down the rest of the guards. "But you are the first I believe could do it!" He said as he tossed a staff weapon to him.

Jack caught the staff, not an easy task considering Dani was struggling in his arms, trying to get loose. Jack grabbed her wrists, holding them tightly in one hand, the staff weapon in the other.

Apophis was seething at the betrayal of his first prime as he raised his hand ready to strike him down.

"Uh, uh, ahh" Jack said as he pointed the staff weapon at Dani's head.

Apophis growled as he lowered his hand. "Release my queen!" He shouted.

"Not a chance," Jack said as Teal'c stuck Apophis with a staff blast in the shoulder, sending him to the ground.

"NO!" Danielle shouted with a look of horror in her eyes. "SHA'RE!"

"Take her," Jack instructed the Jaffa. "He was having trouble holding onto her."

Teal'c quickly held onto her with one of his strong arms. "Be silent." He ordered her.

"Sha're! Sha're!" Danielle shouted ignoring everyone else as she tried to get to her husband.

Teal'c seeing that Danielle wouldn't listen to reason jabbed one of his fingers against Danielle's neck. She went limp immediately as she lost consciousness.

"What did you do?" Sam asked in alarm.

"She will be fine. She was struggling too much and would have hindered our escape." Teal'c replied as he slung Danielle over his shoulder.

Teal'c and O'Neill charged the doors, firing at the guards gathered outside to clear the hall. Turning back, O'Neill got an idea.

"Get out of the way!" Jack shouted at the crowd.

The prisoners got the hint and scattered to the left and right as O'Neill ran down the stairs. Two staff blasts blew a gaping hole in the back wall of the dungeon, sending stone and mortar flying.

Apophis sat up from behind a pile of rubble, his injuries finally healed enough for him to sit up, as he watched his former first prime dash out with the unconscious form of his queen slung over his shoulder. "DANIELLE!" He shouted in rage as he watched her being carried off.

The prisoners immediately filed out of the hole, with Carter and O'Neill herding them through.

"Come on! Come on! Go! Go! Move! Let's go! Come on! Go! There you go! Go! Go! Come on!" Carter shouted, getting the people to move faster.

"What's your name?" Jack asked the first prime as they got out of the hole.

"Teal'c." He replied simply.

They headed down the hill into the woods, bringing up the rear of the crowd of refugees heading for the Gate.

O'Neill, Carter, Skaara, and Teal'c were leading the group of refugees towards the Stargate.

"We've got less than an hour. How we doing?" Jack asked.

"We lost a few when we got to the forest," Carter replied.

"They will be hunted down and killed. Anyone who does not exist to serve the gods is their enemy." Teal'c said.

"And that makes you...?" Jack asked.

"I am a Jaffa, bred to serve so that they may live." Teal'c answered.

"I don't understand." Carter said.

Teal'c stopped then, and the entire group came to a halt. Teal'c pulled back a section of his torn chainmail to reveal an X-shaped incision in his stomach. A small symbiote - smaller and paler than the mature Goa'uld - emerged partially from the incision. Carter and Skaara jumped back, and a woman screamed

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked.

"It is an infant Goa'uld, the larval form of the gods. I have carried one since I was a child, as all Jaffa carry one." Teal'c responded as he turned and started walking again.

"Well, get it out of there." Jack promised.

"In exchange for carrying the infant Goa'uld into maturity, a Jaffa receives perfect health and long life. If I were to remove it, I would eventually die." Teal'c revealed.

"Hell, if I were you, I'd take my chances." Jack replied.

A Goa'uld transport vessel glided down to hover directly over the Gate.

"All right, come on, people, let's go. Let's move!" Jack said to the prisoners as he saw the transport.

At his order, the group of people started moving again, this time running for the Stargate.

The refugees were running like crazy now, and with good reason as the aircraft made a pass over them. The craft's weapons, like the heads of Jaffa staff weapons, charged up to fire.

"Take cover!" Jack shouted, seeing the danger.

The craft swooped over them, firing three times at the people below. The refugees scattered, and O'Neill, Carter, Skaara, and Teal'c flattened themselves on the ground.

A couple of shots managed to take out some of the fleeing people before the craft gained altitude again, preparing to make another pass.

O'Neill and Skaara got up and grabbed their staff weapons, firing on the aircraft as it flew low again. Their shots have little to no effect, as the craft continued to fire, the blasts taking out a few more people before it finished its second pass.

"Colonel, we're sitting ducks here!" Carter shouted.

Teal'c and O'Neill got back to their feet as the aircraft made its third pass, returning fire on the craft as it swung back towards them, cannons blasting.

The quickly realized that the Goa'uld transport didn't fire anywhere near the vicinity of Danielle, only at the refugees that were far enough away.

Teal'c and O'Neill continue to fire, but still didn't deter the craft.

On the hill above them, someone aimed and fired a missile launcher at the craft. The missile hit its target, the explosion turning the aircraft into a ball of flame.

O'Neill stared up at the sky where the craft was, with a 'what the hell?' expression on his face.

The refugees started cheering and hugging each other as O'Neill turned around to see Kawalsky and two other soldiers standing on the hill above them.

"Kawalsky," Jack told Carter as he pointed towards him as Kawalsky and the other soldiers raised their arms in the air. "Yeah!!"

O'Neill punched the air right along with them before turning back to the crowd and gesturing. "Come on, folks!"

"Great shot!" Jack complimented as Kawalsky came down to meet them

"What happened to Dani?" Kawalsky asked, seeing her unconscious form being carried by the big man.

"I'll explain when we get back." Jack promised, knowing that they didn't have much time before they were locked out.

* * *

At Stargate Command, above the control room. Hammond was still standing there as Samuels came in.

"Sir, the deadline has been reached, standing by to seal off the Stargate, sir." Samuels said.

Hammond didn't reply as he continued to stare down into the Gate room below.

"Awaiting your order, sir," Samuels asked again.

"In a minute, Major," Hammond said sharply.

* * *

On Chulak Casey and Warren remained in their position at the top of the rise as Casey spotted something and peered through his binoculars.

Sure enough, staff weapons could be seen moving through the trees. Casey nudged Warren, and they slowly get to their feet as Casey turned his walkie-talkie on. "Sir, we got movement in the trees, a LOT of movement in the trees. We got hostiles, sir! Hostiles closing in!"

At the Stargate Kawalsky, Teal'c, Carter, Skaara, and O'Neill were standing together, listening in.

At the mention of hostiles, Kawalsky turned and shouted to the assembled soldiers and refugees. "Okay, people, we're going on a little field trip." He said as he turned to Carter, "Carter, get busy on that Stargate. We got company."

"Kawalsky, arm your claymores. Me, Casey and Warren will be the last men out." Jack ordered.

"Move! Move! Move!" Kawalsky shouted to the refugees, getting them through the Stargate as quickly as possible.

Atop the rise, Warren and Casey continued to keep a lookout. The Serpent Guards were fairly easy to see now, and were closing in fast.

* * *

In the SGC briefing room Hammond was still watching and waiting, but Samuels wasn't so patient.

"Sir?" Samuels asked.

"All right, seal it off. Lock out their transmitters," Hammond said reluctantly

"Yes, sir," Samuels replied as he turned and headed down the stairs to the control room only to rush up the stairs again. "Sir, a wormhole has just been established on the other side."

"Delay my last order!" Hammond said as he hurried down the steps, with Samuels. "Do not seal the Gate or lock out their transmitter codes!"

"Yes, sir," Samuels agreed as they hurry down to the control room.

"Do we have a remote transmitter signal?" Hammond asked as he crossed the room over to the console where Harriman was working.

"No signal yet, General," Harriman said, as he looked at the iris, which was still closed.

"Wait, there it is." Harriman said as they received the remote transmitter signal and the iris slid open.

A defense team was lined up at the bottom of the ramp as Carter bursts through the wormhole. The soldiers aimed their weapons as two more bodies come through.

"Hold your fire! They're refugees!" Carter shouted, getting their attention as she turned to help the two dazed men up.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Captain." Hammond said over the intercom as more and more refugees flooded into the Gate room.

As Teal'c leapt through the wormhole, a still unconscious Danielle slung over his shoulder, and a staff weapon in hand, the defense soldiers immediately aimed their weapons at him.

"Whoa!" Carter yelled. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire! He's with us!"

Hammond and the other officers gaped in shock as Carter walked up the ramp to face Teal'c and he calmly handed her his staff weapon.

"O'Neill, Kawalsky and Casey were the last to stumble through the wormhole.

"Now! Lock it up! Lock it up!" Carter shouted.

In the control room Samuels entered a series of commands into the computer. "Closing iris!"

Less than a second after the iris locked three heavy thuds could be heard, the sound of three armored bodies colliding with the iris at a fatal velocity before the wormhole shut off.

"Wormhole disengaged." Harriman said over the intercom as the iris retracted, and the only thing that could be seen through the ring of the Gate was the back wall of the room.

The refugees swarmed up the ramp as well, laughing, crying, and thankful to be alive. They gratefully embraced Carter, and O'Neill as Teal'c stood to the side, still holding onto Danielle.

Surprised at first, Carter grinned, and O'Neill couldn't help but smile as a woman kissed him on the cheek.

Flanked by soldiers, Hammond finally started up the ramp, staring in confusion at the scene before him. He found Carter, and O'Neill, surrounded by a throng of grateful admirers.

Before Hammond could speak, a medical team started making its way up the ramp. "Stand back! Stand back!" One of the medics ordered.

Hammond moved aside to let the medical team pass, and Teal'c placed Danielle on the stretcher. "She is uninjured." Teal'c informed the medics.

"Let's get her into the infirmary. We'll check her out just to be sure," The medic said as they carried Danielle away.

O'Neill stepped back as the medics started to carry Danielle down the ramp.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond asked. "Care to explain?"

"Um, we can use the Stargate to send these people home, sir." Carter said.

"What's HE doing here?" Hammond asked suspiciously as he pointed to Teal'c.

Jack moved up the ramp to stand beside Teal'c. "General Hammond. This is Teal'c. He helped us."

"Do you know what he is?" Hammond asked disbelievingly.

"Yes sir. I do. He's the man who saved our lives. And if you accept my recommendation, sir, he'll join SG-1." Jack replied.

Carter looked surprised. She didn't see this one coming.

"That decision may not be up to you." Hammond pointed out.

Jack and Hammond stopped to look at Kawalsky who tripped, looking dazed as he put a hand to his forehead and leaned forward like he was going to be ill.

"Kawalsky! You all right?" Jack asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good." Kawalsky nodded, looking dazed.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Kawalsky, the sure-to-be-very-interesting debriefing for SG units 1 and 2 will be at 0730." Hammond said as he left.

"Yes, sir," Jack replied.

Just for a second Kawalsky's eyes flared white-gold but no one seemed to notice.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far. So what do you think? Let me know what you all think. All constructive critisism is welcome. 


	3. The Enemy Within: Chapter Three

Hi, thanks to everybody that reviewed so far! I know that a lot of you have been wondering why Danielle is so young, and how could she have accomplished so much academically at such a young age, and there is an explanation that is important to the future plot of the story.

* * *

Stargate Sg1 Revolutions: The Enemy Within

Danielle sat on a bed in the infirmary, wondering what was going to happen next. She hadn't really been told too much about what had happened most of the doctors had been too busy dealing with the other patients.

"Dr. Jackson I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for us?" General Hammond asked as he walked into the infirmary, followed closely by Jack.

"Can this wait until the debriefing tomorrow sir?" Jack asked. He didn't want Dani to get blindsided by all the questions that he knew they were going to ask her.

"Sorry Colonel," Hammond said apologetically. "It would be too much of a security risk not to."

"What happened while you were a prisoner of Apophis?" Hammond asked. He had known something was wrong the moment that Danielle had to be carried through the Stargate, and the change of clothes was a dead give away.

"He talked to me," Danielle said, taking a deep breath. "He said that if I stayed with him, he would let all of the prisoners go."

"What do you mean stay with him?" Hammond asked. From what he had learned so far the Goa'uld didn't seem like the type to ask for anything.

"He wanted me to be his queen," Danielle replied, embarrassed. "I thought it was the best way to get everyone out safely."

"Dr. Jackson," Hammond said with a sigh, he really hated to do this. "I know that since you're not a military officer I can't order you to stay on base, but if you try to leave you'll be detained for reasons of national security."

"Sir! That's completely unfair." Jack said feeling outraged on Dani's behalf. He couldn't believe that the General was doing this.

"Those orders came directly from the pentagon." Hammond explained. "I don't like it anymore than you do. Anyone on the mission that was or could have been compromised has to be detained."

"Dani wasn't compromised, in fact-"

"It's okay Jack." Danielle interrupted. "I don't have anywhere else to go anyway."

"Dani…" Jack said with a sigh. He couldn't imagine how tough things had been for her. "Where is she supposed to stay anyway?" Jack asked as he looked at Hammond again.

"I'll make sure that a room is made available for you Dr. Jackson." Hammond promised as he left.

"Jack?" Danielle asked. "Why didn't you just leave when you had the chance? Apophis would have let you and all of the other prisoners go."

"What about you?" Jack asked sharply. "Did you really thing that we would have just left you behind?"

* * *

"Thank you," Danielle said sincerely as she hugged Jack.

The next morning the debriefing had just ended, and Sg1 and Sg2 were being instructed on their new missions.

General Hammond was pointing out destinations on a Star map to Jack, Kawalsky, Danielle and Sam. "These planets designated P3575 and P3A577 have been submitted by Captain Carter's team as possible destinations for your next mission. SG units 1 and 2 will operate concurrently."

Jack turned to Kawalsky, "You know, I'm kind of partial to P3575 if you don't mind taking P3A577."

"No I'll take 577." Kawalsky joked.

"I'm not married to it." Jack said as it went back and forth.

"No, no it's-" Kawalsky said

"I want to be fair about it. How about we flip for it?" Jack interrupted.

"How about you go where I tell you? As far as I'm concerned-" Hammond started to say before he was cut off by the alarms as the Stargate started to activate."

"Inbound traveler! Repeat inbound traveler!" Davis said over the intercom.

"Damn those Goa'uld's are persistent." Kawalsky said.

"I think we pissed them off." Jack said.

"Stealing their queen will do that." Carter said, inadvertently making Danielle blush in embarrassment, making it that much worse because she hadn't actually had a chance to change out of the dress yet.

"Closing the iris," Davis said.

"Alert! All defense teams stand by." Hammond said as he turned to Davis. "Set the base auto destruct countdown at 3 minutes."

"We're not going anywhere as long as the Goa'uld keeps up these attacks." Kawalsky pointed out.

"They can't keep them up forever…. Can they?" Danielle asked as they all heard a few loud thuds against the iris.

"Once they realize our Gate's impenetrable they should just give up." Carter said hopefully.

"Part of me just wants to let em through. Give em the fight they're looking for." Kawalsky said as the Gate shut down.

"Radiation team, move in." Davis ordered.

"Well there have got to be worse ways to go, I suppose." Jack said.

"You don't think the Goa'uld's are sending people through, do you?" Danielle asked, concerned.

"Be like bugs on a windshield." Jack said.

"Team reports all clear, sir." Davis said.

"All right, stand down from alert and abort the countdown." Hammond ordered as Kawalsky suddenly rubbed at the back of his neck, which Jack noticed.

"Kawalsky, what's the matter?" Jack asked.

"Headache, took a fistful of aspirin but nothing helps." Kawalsky replied.

"Get down to the infirmary. Get it checked out. Go on." Jack ordered.

"Sir, I think I'll do that." Kawalsky agreed as he turned to Hammond. "Sir with your permission?"

"By all means Major, I need you to lead your team to P3575." Hammond agreed.

"Inbound traveler! Inbound traveler!" Davis interrupted again.

"Reset the countdown. Here we go again. All defense teams remain in position." Hammond ordered.

"So this iris is gonna hold right?" Danielle asked.

"Pure titanium, less than three micrometers from the event horizon. It won't even allow matter to fully reintegrate." Carter explained.

"So this iris is gonna hold, right?" Jack asked again.

"If it doesn't, the failsafe device will detonate, this whole mountain will vaporize and there'll be nothing to worry about." Carter replied.

"Ah. Good, I feel much better." Jack said sarcastically.

* * *

Later that day Jack knocked on General Hammond's office.

"Come," Hammond called, prompting Jack to walk in.

"I can understand how Kawalsky feels." Hammond said. "This job gives me a headache too."

"Uh-huh. What's the bad news General?" Jack asked.

"Not much for small talk are you Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"How was your weekend? Get any fishing in?" Jack played along.

"I'm rejecting your request to have Teal'c and Dr. Jackson join SG-1." Hammond said. "Wasn't my choice. A Colonel Kennedy is en route from the Pentagon right now. He'll be asking your friends some questions."

"What kind of questions?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"What we're up against. Troop strength, technology, weaponry, basically anything that we can use against them." Hammond explained.

"I'd like to know the answers to those questions too, sir. But after they're done asking them…" Jack asked.

"There'll be more questions. Possible tests on both of them. After all Teal'c's carrying the larval form of a hostile, a very formidable enemy, inside his body, and Dr. Jackson has been off on another planet for over a year."

"What kind of tests are we talking about?" Jack asked.

"Maybe you haven't noticed Colonel. But Dr. Jackson has been exposed to all kinds of organisms and diseases we've never heard of and Teal'c's the first alien species we've actually run into. You don't think that qualifies your friends as subjects of scientific interest?"

"Subjects?" Jack asked annoyed.

"They are what they are Colonel." Hammond replied.

"With all due respect Sir, I don't think they helped save the lives of my team so they could become a couple of damn guinea pigs for US military intelligence. We wouldn't have gotten out alive without either of them!" Jack said furiously.

"Back up Colonel, they both switched sides once. Are you 100 positive they won't switch back?" Hammond asked.

"Yes Sir." Jack said with conviction. "Teal'c switched sides because he couldn't stand the Goa'uld and Dani because it was the only way she could think of to save our lives. She was willing to sacrifice her life, her freedom for us!"

"Well you are alone in that assertion. Colonel Kennedy arrives within the hour. I promise Teal'c and Dr. Jackson will be treated with dignity and respect for as long as they remains as guest of this facility. Beyond that, I can't promise a damn thing. Dismissed Colonel." Hammond replied.

* * *

Jack walked into what had been designated as Teal'c's quarters for the time being to find Teal'c and Danielle meditating.

"Hey, am I interrupting anything?" Jack asked kind of surprised to see the two of them in the same room.

"Yes." Teal'c answered simply.

"Teal'c is teaching me about his people." Danielle said as she opened her eyes.

"Why don't I come back?" Jack asked, not wanting to interrupt.

"The people from Chulak and Abydos?" Teal'c asked.

"We sent the last of them through the Gate just before the Goa'uld started knocking at the door. We were lucky the Abydonians hadn't had a chance to burry the gate yet." Jack answered.

"Good." Danielle replied. She was glad that they would be safe from the Goa'uld.

"Thanks to you two. So how long do you think they'll keep it up?" Jack asked wondering how many more times that the Goa'uld would keep trying to get through the gate.

"I am unsure. I would have believed they would have stopped hours ago." Teal'c replied. "Danielle Jackson, I believe that Apophis's interest in you is the explanation for this."

"I don't think that he's going to keep it up much longer." Danielle said. "One, maybe two more attempts. They have to realize pretty soon that they we have a way to block the gate."

"Am I a prisoner as well?" Teal'c asked.

"As well?" Jack asked, wondering who else Teal'c was talking about.

"Danielle Jackson has informed me that she is a prisoner as well." Teal'c revealed.

"Um, yeah." Jack said reluctantly.

"I understand," Teal'c replied.

"We're not exactly living up to your expectations of us, are we? You see, Teal'c, we've been living alone in our little corner of the galaxy for awhile and I think the people I work for, just need to get to know you a little better. I mean your knowledge of the Goa'uld alone makes them a little curious." Jack explained.

"I will give that knowledge freely." Teal'c answered.

"Yeah, I know you will and we'll put it to good use." Jack promised.

"I will pledge my allegiance to this world." Teal'c promised as Jack sat down beside them.

"I'm just not sure that's ever going to be enough for them to trust you. To be honest with you, I think they're scared of you, both of you." Jack said.

"I understand," Teal'c replied.

"I don't," Danielle replied honestly. "What have I ever done to make them afraid of me?" Danielle asked feeling confused.

"You figured out the Stargate in two weeks, when they couldn't figure it out after two years." Jack said. "You were just some nineteen year old girl that came out of nowhere."

"I still don't understand." Danielle replied.

"They're afraid that if you were ever compromised, it would be the same as leaving the door wide open for the Goa'uld." Jack replied.

"Oh," Danielle replied, looking down. When she said that she would stay behind so that the others could escape they thought she was switching sides.

"I don't believe that Danielle." Jack said truthfully.

"Thanks." Danielle said quietly. It hurt her to think that other people thought of her like that.

"You must be used to that by now, huh?" Jack asked Teal'c. He knew that it would be easier to make Danielle feel better after things calmed down.

"I am a Jaffa. I have served as a warrior for your enemy. I have carried your enemy within me." Teal'c replied.

"Yeah, well it's kind of a human thing. We tend to be afraid of things we don't know." Jack explained.

"Why are you not afraid O'Neill?" Teal'c asked curiously.

"Teal'c, I saw you stand up to a God. Refuse to kill, I saw you make that decision." Jack started.

"Yes." Teal'c confirmed.

"In that moment I learned everything I needed to know to trust you." Jack said.

"If I had killed you then, I would not be here now." Teal'c pointed out.

"Neither would I." Jack replied.

"I will prove my allegiance O'Neill." Teal'c promised.

"Teal'c, I sure wish you didn't have to, either of you." Jack said regretfully.

"When I do? You will show me this world?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh you bet. Just not all at once though. It's big." Jack said as he left.

* * *

In the infirmary a doctor was shining a light into Kawalsky's eye.

"And these headaches Major, they started when you came back from your last mission?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah and they've been getting worse." Kawalsky answered.

"Anybody else on the team experience these symptoms?" The doctor asked.

"No. Why?" Kawalsky asked.

"It could be a reaction to Gate travel." The doctor informed him.

"Look Doc, just give me a horse pill for the pain, or something. It's a damn headache." Kawalsky said impatiently.

The Doctor looked at the back of Kawalsky's neck and saw a lump. "What's this? You didn't notice this?"

"What? Notice what?" Kawalsky asked, concerned.

The lump suddenly moved up Kawalsky's neck and into his brain. "Arrghhhh!" Kawalsky screamed as his eyes glowed and he grabbed the Doctor by the throat.

"Major!" The doctor said in alarm before Kawalsky broke the Doctor's neck.

* * *

In the briefing room Sam and Danielle were leading a briefing about the DHD.

"So the device should be on every planet we find. I studied the one on Abydos for months. It's sort of like a…" Danielle said.

"Telephone." Carter said.

"I like that." Danielle smiled. "In order to get back home all you have to do is dial Earth. Which is… which is what we're here to talk about so... what is Major Kawalsky doing in the embarkation room?" Danielle asked in surprise as she looked down out of the window and saw Kawalsky standing on the ramp with his arms outstretched as if he were worshipping the Gate.

"Page Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond to the embarkation room, now!" Carter ordered as she and Danielle left to go to the Gate room.

In the Embarkation Room Jack and Hammond entered the room. Sam and Danielle were already standing behind Kawalsky on the ramp.

"Charlie?" Jack asked, not knowing what to expect.

"Kawalsky?" Danielle asked.

"Jack? What am I doing here?" Kawalsky asked, with seeming no memory of what had just happened.

* * *

Back in the infirmary Kawalsky was sitting on a bed while Jack went to find a Doctor.

"Hey, we gotta a sick man here! Was the Doctor here before?" Jack asked impatiently.

"I don't remember." Kawalsky said, still very confused as a Doctor finally arrived.

"Sorry, Dr Nimzicki was supposed to be on call. Dr Warner, Chief Surgeon. What's the problem?" He asked.

"Headache," Kawalsky said simply.

"Little more than a headache, Doc. Just had a blackout," Jack added.

"Hmm. We'll do an MRI right away. See what's going on in there." Warner thought as he and Jack walked out.

"Take care of him, Doc. We need him." Jack said.

* * *

In Hammond's Office Kennedy and another woman started to walk out into the briefing room.

"Thank you," Kennedy told the two guards that escorted Teal'c and Danielle.

"Welcome Dr. Jackson, Teal'c. This is Colonel Kennedy," Hammond made the introductions.

"I'm extraordinarily pleased to meet you both." Kennedy said.

"Colonel Kennedy's job is to gather information, knowledge, about our potential enemies." Hammond explained.

"I offer my knowledge of the Goa'uld's. I offer my skills as a warrior in defeating them. I pledge my honor and my life to this world." Teal'c said, standing up.

"I'm not really a warrior." Danielle said as she glanced up at Teal'c, "But I also offer my skills and knowledge freely as well."

"Well thank you." Kennedy said with an unreadable expression.

"This is just an informal meeting you two," Hammond said. "Son, take a seat." He said to Teal'c.

"I have a lot of questions to ask so if there are no objections. What can you tell us about the power source the Goa'uld use to power their weapons, ships?" Kennedy asked, getting right into it.

"Nothing," Teal'c replied.

"I see," Kennedy said, clearly not pleased with the answer. "Do you yourself have an understanding of the physics behind the Stargate?"

"No," Teal'c replied.

"I see," Kennedy said again.

"Knowledge of Goa'uld magic is forbidden," Teal'c added as Jack walked up the stairs.

"It's not magic Teal'c." Jack interrupted. "They just want you to think that. Permission to barge in Sir?" Jack asked Hammond.

"Colonel O'Neill. I was hoping to meet you. Your mission report from Chulak made for the most engrossing analysis of my career." Kennedy said.

"Well thanks. What was your favorite part?" Jack asked, making it very obvious that he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Perhaps now is not the time Colonel?" Hammond said.

"General, you know what I went and did? I told Teal'c how we all respect a person's rights in this country." Jack said.

"I assure you, there is nothing untoward taking place here, Colonel. Please, join us." Kennedy said.

"Thank you. Hey Teal'c, Dani," Jack said as he sat down.

"O'Neill," Teal'c responded.

"Hi Jack," Danielle said.

"That's Teal'c with an apostrophe. T, E, A, L, apostrophe, C," Jack pointed out.

"Colonel," Hammond warned.

"Yes sir," Jack said, getting the message.

"Very well, Teal'c. What can you tell me about the Goa'uld's?" Kennedy asked.

"They rule by force. Their numbers are very few but they are growing," Teal'c explained.

"How many worlds do they control?" Kennedy asked.

"Many hundreds perhaps more," Teal'c said.

"And should we expect to encounter these Goa'uld's everywhere we go?" Kennedy asked as Jack mouths to Hammond, we'.

"It is possible. But there are many more worlds the Goa'uld's have no use for. On those worlds the people are abandoned and left to fend for themselves." Teal'c explained.

"Is there a leadership or Government with which we could negotiate a peace?" Kennedy asked.

"Some, like Apophis, are great Kings and rule over many worlds as their Gods but they have no need for peace. If they could kill you, they would." Teal'c stated.

"Could they? They have spacecrafts, right?" Kenned asked, a little worried.

"Without a Stargate, such a journey would take many months, perhaps even years. It would take many vessels, many slave armies." Teal'c explained.

"We're not that much of a nuisance, just yet?" Jack wondered.

"Dr. Jackson," Kennedy switched to Danielle, noticing that she wasn't saying very much.

"Yes Colonel?" Danielle asked having an idea of what was about to come up.

"I've had a chance to look through your file," Kennedy said as he pulled out a large file folder.

"My file?" Danielle wondered. "I wasn't aware that I had a file."

"Yes, you have quite the impressive resume. You have three university doctorates, archeology, anthropology, and philology. That's very impressive for someone that's only now just twenty years old." Kennedy said as he stared at Danielle.

"I wasn't aware that what I've done prior to going through the Stargate was relevant." Danielle stated.

"How were you able to do that in such a small amount of time?" Kennedy asked, ignoring Danielle's statement.

"Don't answer that Dani," Jack said, beginning to like Kennedy even less. "That isn't any of your business, and it doesn't have anything to do with the mission." Jack stared pointedly at Kennedy.

"I would advise you to answer the question Dr. Jackson." Kennedy warned. "You could very easily be brought up on charges of treason."

"Whoa!" Jack said standing up. "The last time I checked Dani was an American citizen!"

"Colonel O'Neil's right." Hammond said. "You have no right to arrest her for anything."

"Don't we?" Kennedy asked. "All of your mission reports stated that Dr. Jackson joined the Goa'uld."

"In exchange for our freedom!" Jack said getting angry. "She was going to sacrifice herself so that we could get away!"

"That may not be the way other people will see things." Kennedy warned.

"Jack, it's okay." Danielle said forestalling his argument. "I graduated high school at the age of 12, and I finished my last doctorate at the age of 17."

"That doesn't add up." Kennedy said pointedly. "How could you have got three doctorates in the span of five years?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I was studying for the three doctorates at the same time." Danielle replied.

"No one is that intelligent." Kennedy replied.

"If you check with my professors they'll confirm everything." Danielle said quietly. The meeting had quickly turned into an inquisition, something she was completely unprepared for.

"Fine." Kennedy said as he snapped the folder shut. In truth he had already talked to her professors, and they had nothing but praise for her. Some had even called her the most talented prodigy that they had ever heard of.

Kennedy knew that there was something else to it, he just couldn't prove it. No one could have done that much in such a short amount of time.

"Are we finished?" Jack asked hopefully. He could easily tell that Danielle didn't want to be here.

"Not by a long shot Colonel O'Neil." Kennedy denied.

"In you report you said that if you remained on …Chulak as Apophis's queen everyone would be released?" Kennedy asked.

"Yes." Danielle said.

"Teal'c, have you ever heard of a Goa'uld taking a queen?" Kennedy asked.

"It is rare." Teal'c admitted.

"And how many times has a Goa'uld taken a queen that was not a host?" Kennedy asked.

"To my knowledge it has never happened." Teal'c admitted.

"Would you care to explain that Dr. Jackson?" Kennedy asked pointedly.

"I can't." Danielle replied, keeping her eyes glued to the table.

"Come on, you must have some idea. You spent the most amount of time with an actual Goa'uld." Kennedy demanded.

"I… I mean I hope," Danielle said as she looked up, tears clearly forming in her eyes. "That some part of my husband is still in there, that… he was able to control the Goa'uld." Danielle hoped.

"We're done," Jack said angrily as he got to his feet, pulling Danielle up as well.

"No, we're not done yet!" Kennedy said, getting to his feet as well angrily. "If you leave this room you WILL be arrested for treason Dr. Jackson."

"What do you want Colonel Kennedy?" Danielle asked tiredly with a sigh.

"You're withholding information from us Dr. Jackson. I want to know what that is." Kennedy demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about Colonel." Dr. Jackson replied. "May I please leave?"

"For now," Kennedy relented. "But this is not over, and I will have more questions for you. And Teal'c, one more thing before you go. These slave armies, where do they come from?"

"There is a tale of a primitive world the Goa'uld discovered millennia ago. The Tau'ri. The first world where forms of this type first evolved. It is said the Goa'uld harvested among the primitives, some became Goa'uld hosts, others became Jaffa, and the rest were taken as slaves and seeded among the stars to serve them. But that world has been lost for centuries." Teal'c explained not looking at Kennedy. He had so far acted without honor.

"Teal'c, beings of this form evolved here on Earth." Hammond explained.

"This world..?" Teal'c asked in surprise as he turned to face Hammond.

"Is the world you're talking about Teal'c. Ra came here. If our ancestors hadn't rebelled and buried the Stargate…" Hammond continued.

"You would not have become strong enough to challenge them." Teal'c finished.

"Then the galaxy is populated by the ancient people of Earth." Kennedy said in surprise.

"There could be millions by now." Hammond said.

"Then you are their greatest hope. And mine." Teal'c told Hammond.

* * *

Sam and Danielle got out of the elevator and walked down the hallway towards the control room.

"So I heard about what happened." Carter referred to the meeting with Colonel Kennedy. She was very surprised to hear that Danielle wasn't allowed to go anywhere on the base anymore without an escort. She couldn't believe that he considered Danielle a security risk.

"Yeah, umm… I wasn't expecting that." Danielle replied.

"For what it's worth, Sg1 and Sg2 don't believe any of that stuff." Carter said.

"Thank you." Danielle said gratefully.

"I'm gonna drop by the Control room. By the silence around here, it seems as if the Goa'uld's have finally given up. When was the last time you slept?" Carter asked.

"I don't know." Danielle answered truthfully.

"Doesn't help when the whole base goes on alert every two hours." Carter agreed.

"No it's not that, it's just that my mind races and I can't stop thinking about Sha're, where he is, what he's become." Danielle explained.

"But you can't stay awake forever." Carter pointed out.

"No, you're right. I'll try to get some sleep after the next briefing." Danielle promised.

* * *

In the infirmary Dr Warner was looking at the MRI and saw something in Kawalsky's brain and wrapped around his spine.

"All right, we're done." Dr. Warner said as he got up and went to Kawalsky who was coming out of the machine. "Major Kawalsky? We're all done here but I'm taking you off active duty as of now. Major?" He asked.

Kawalsky turned to him and his eyes glowed before Warner hit the alarm.

Kawalsky walked through the corridors of the SGC, into the control room, and flattened three technicians before Carter and Danielle walked in.

"Kawalsky, what the hell are you doing?" Carter asked as he was going for the dialing keyboard to start dialing a gate address.

Kawalsky grabbed her and threw her across the room before she had a chance to stop him.

"…Kawalsky?" Danielle asked as she tried to get closer to him, keeping her hands up, and trying to be as non-threatening as possible.

As Danielle took a few steps closer Sam got up and went for the microphone. "Close the blast doors. Emergency in the Control Room! Emergency in the Control Room!"

Kawalsky reached out quickly and grabbed Danielle as the alarm went off again. "Help me!" he said in a Goa'uld voice.

"Kawalsky!" Jack yelled as he ran in.

Kawalsky turned to see Jack and backed away holding Danielle as Jack followed them and ordered the SF's not to shoot. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot, don't shoot."

Kawalsky took Danielle into an elevator and pushed one of the buttons. Jack got there just as the doors closed.

"Kawalsky, can you hear me?" Danielle asked. "You're still in their Kawalsky. Please you have to fight it."

Kawalsky didn't say anything as he looked at Danielle for a long moment.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Danielle asked, seeing if the Goa'uld inside him would say anything.

Kawalsky's eyes flashed again. "Dani... what's going on? What are we doing here?" He asked clearly confused as the elevator doors opened.

As the doors opened Hammond was already there waiting with a group of SF's, joined shortly by Jack and Sam who had run down the stairs.

"Charlie, what the hell's going on?" Jack asked.

"We need to get you to the infirmary Kawalsky." Danielle said. "I think I know what happened."

* * *

Everyone was in the infirmary looking at Kawalsky's MRI as he lay strapped to a bed on his front.

"The parasite's wrapped around his spine." Dr. Warner explained.

"It's a... It's a Goa'uld. Probably an infant," Danielle said. "We think that the reason it hasn't been able to take you over completely is it's not mature yet."

"It's what's causing your blackouts." Jack added.

"What are you saying? I got one of those parasites in me? Well how in the hell does that happen?" Kawalsky demanded.

"We were kinda hoping you could tell us. You didn't feel it happening?" Jack asked.

"No." Kawalsky replied.

"When was the first time you blacked out?" Danielle asked.

"I was here. We'd just come back through from Chulak. I thought it was just coming back through the Stargate. We were helping that kid, Casey was his name. It was a sharp… oh god Jack. I thought I wrenched my neck. Anyway, Casey, he was all right, they took him out of there. Oh god, Jack, you gotta help me. You gotta get this thing out of me." Kawalsky pleaded.

"That's the plan," Jack said.

"I've taken Major Kawalsky off all pain medication to increase his alertness. It should increase his ability to resist." Warner said, off to the side with Hammond.

"When can you remove it?" Hammond demanded.

"It would be an extremely complex operation. The parasite has literally woven itself around his nervous system." Warner explained.

"Can it be done or not?" Hammond asked.

"Without killing him, possibly. Without making him a quadriplegic, that's a whole different story." Warner said.

"You just tell me who you need to assist. Anyone in the world. I'll have them here within 24 hours." Hammond promised.

"When I was out, did I hurt anybody?" Kawalsky asked.

"There's one man dead. A few more hurt." Jack replied.

"No one blames you for what happened." Danielle said.

"It's not your fault. It's that damn thing that's inside of you. Look, as soon as they know how to do it, they'll cut it out of you. Right now, you got to fight it." Jack said.

"I don't mind telling you, this is scaring me big time." Kawalsky said truthfully.

* * *

Kennedy and Hammond walked into Teal'c's room followed by Jack.

"Teal'c, stand and face this way please." Kennedy instructed.

"What is the emergency? They would not tell me." Teal'c asked.

"That's none of your concern now." Kennedy snapped.

"Kawalsky's become infected with a Goa'uld." Jack answered.

"And you wish to see if I still carry the Goa'uld within me?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, now, please." Kennedy ordered.

Teal'c unzipped his top, forcing the larva yo come out.

"God, I hate those things. Have you seen enough?" Jack asked as the Goa'uld went back in.

"You understand we had to look and see?" Kennedy asked.

"What are its demands?" Teal'c ignored him. He had seen enough of the man to know that he had no honor.

"So far it's only managed to rear its butt ugly head whenever Kawalsky blacks out. But it's already killed a man." Jack explained.

"Then there will be a struggle for the host body. It must have sought a host in desperation before it was mature." Teal'c realized.

"We intend to remove it before that happens." Hammond declared.

"It will kill the host if you try. Once it is one with the host, it is capable of killing him." Teal'c said.

"So, what do we do?" Jack wondered.

* * *

In the Infirmary Kawalsky was struggling on the bed as Hammond, Teal'c and Jack walked in.

"Charlie, we got General Hammond for you." Jack said.

"General, please. You gotta tell them to do something. The pain is too much." Kawalsky pleaded.

"We are, Major. You just have to hold on." Hammond promised,

"Now don't you give me that good soldier crap, General. You order them to cut this damn thing out of me!" Kawalsky demanded.

"Teal'c says if they do that you might die." Jack warned

"I don't care!" Kawalsky shouted.

"Look Charlie. They want to talk to it." Jack explained.

"What! What the hell is there to talk about?!" Kawalsky demanded.

"We must offer it life to save yours." Teal'c answered

"No! No! I want you to kill it!" Kawalsky demanded.

"We must talk to the Goa'uld within you." Teal'c insisted.

"Jack, please help me, Jack!" Kawalsky pleaded.

"Charlie, just let them do their job will ya?" Jack asked, hoping that there would be a way to save his friend.

"No! Don't let them do this, Jack! I want you to kill it!" Kawalsky said desperately.

"His heart rate just doubled." Warner warned.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" Kawalsky shouted before he suddenly reared up.

"Nemes Kree! I won't speak to the traitor." Kawalsky said to Teal'c. "Bring me the girl!" He demanded. "I will only speak to her!"

"Get Dr. Jackson in here," Hammond ordered one of the guards.

A few minutes later Danielle was escorted in by a guard. It was obvious to everyone that she was tired.

"Come here!" The Goa'uld inside Kawalsky ordered.

Danielle hesitantly walked up, until she was beside him. "What do you want?"

"You and returning through the Stargate. Now!" Kawalsky demanded.

"You are in no position to make demands. I have a proposition." Hammond stepped in.

"Release me now or I will destroy you!" Kawalsky ignored Hammond.

"If you leave this man's body, we will allow you to live and send you back through the Stargate in your natural form." Hammond offered.

"This body is mine! And I will leave with the girl!" Kawalsky demanded.

"Dr. Jackson will not be going anywhere with you and if you are unwilling to leave we will be forced to surgically…" Hammond said before Kawalsky ripped his arm out of the restraint, trying to grab Danielle.

"Teal'c! Hold him!" Jack shouted before Kawalsky could reach Danielle who took a few steps back.

"Release me now or I will destroy you!" Kawalsky threatened.

"Do not attempt to escape!" Hammond shouted.

"I command you!" Kawalsky warned.

"We will open fire! Colonel, stand aside!" Hammond ordered Jack.

"Release me now!" Kawalsky said before he suddenly looked up. "Don't shoot!"

"Don't shoot!" Jack said, realizing that it was Kawalsky again.

"Hold your fire!" Hammond ordered.

"Oh, oh God!" Kawalsky said, realizing what he had almost done. "God, Dani I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kawalsky," Danielle said as she moved beside him again. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't you."

"Dr Warner? I want to know the minute that godforsaken thing can be taken out if my officer. Is that clear?" Hammond said, having heard enough.

"Yes sir." Warner agreed.

* * *

In the briefing room Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Danielle, Warner and Kennedy were already seated. Waiting for General Hammond to walk in.

"As you were people. In light of the day's events, Colonel Kennedy has chosen to make certain recommendations to my superiors that I want to share with all of you. Colonel Kennedy?" Hammond said as he took his seat.

"I know that many of you have served with Major Kawalsky so please forgive me if what I am about to suggest appears in any way callous. But I believe surgical removal of the parasite may be a mistake." Kennedy started.

"General, this is a waste of time Kawalsky does not have." Jack said impatiently.

"Dr Warner, what are Major Kawalsky's chances of surviving this procedure?" Kennedy asked.

"10. 12 at most." Dr. Warner said. He had never done an operation that was this dangerous before.

"And the parasite? It is an intelligent being after all, isn't it Colonel? I believe I first read that in your report." Kennedy asked.

"The parasite itself would not survive the procedure." Dr. Warner stated.

"So, we're faced with destroying one life in the hopeless attempt to save another. You see the ethical dilemma?" Kennedy asked, trying to bring morality into the equation.

"No, I don't." Jack said simply.

"My team and I are completely prepared to perform the procedure, sir. We'll do our best." Dr.; Warner promised.

"Of course you will Doctor. Please don't misunderstand. We all wish the invading parasite in Major Kawalsky's body could be safely removed. The facts are the facts." Kennedy pointed out.

"I'm sorry, what was your point?" Carter asked.

"If we proceed with this operation, Major Kawalsky will have died in vain." Kennedy said.

"And if we do nothing Kawalsky will remain a slave in his own body until the day he dies." Danielle spoke up.

Kennedy glared at Danielle before he spoke. "These infant Goa'uld's, they're so young, so fragile in their larval state that they require a... I'm sorry what was it you called yourself?" Kennedy spoke to Teal'c."

"Jaffa." Teal'c said, taking offense to Kennedy's tone.

"For want of a better translation, a what? Incubator? How is it they are so intelligent?" Kennedy asked.

"A Goa'uld is born with all the knowledge of all Goa'uld's that came before it." Teal'c explained.

"Genetic memory." Danielle said. "That means they're born evil."

"Yes," Kennedy agreed. "All the knowledge of the Goa'uld. I just want you all to think on that before we just throw it away. Imagine the good we could do with that."

"I've thought about it. You thought about it? I think we've all thought about it. Any more thinking to be done?" Jack snapped angrily.

"Colonel." Hammond warned.

"Imagine if we could convince that Goa'uld to share that knowledge." Kennedy persisted.

"A Goa'uld would not willingly share." Teal'c pointed out.

"Teal'c is right. To them, we're nothing. Less than nothing, I mean think about it, they've taken on the roles of our ancient gods. What does that tell you?" Danielle asked, trying to get her point across to Kennedy.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Kennedy said angrily. "That was the second Goa'uld to take an interest in you Dr. Jackson, and what it tells me is that you're hiding something from the rest of us! That cock and bull story you told us about your husband isn't going to fly! I want an explanation now!"

Danielle flinched at his tone, his words stinging. "I don't know." She said softly as she glued her yes to the table.

"You don't know?" Kennedy asked in a deceptively mild tone "For someone that supposedly has three PhD's that's a very stupid lie!"

"DON'T call her stupid again!" Jack said shooting out of his chair. He was ready to kill that punk, Colonel or not.

"All right." Kennedy said knowing when to back down as he raised his hands. "What if we just studied it? How much could we learn from that? What if we just faced up to the fact that Major Kawalsky's slim chances of survival and realize that the greatest enemy mankind may ever face has just been delivered right to our doorstep. Even if we let it return through the Stargate as a gesture of good faith. How much could…?"

"Just what kind of an officer are you Colonel?!" Hammond interrupted. "First off as long as there is a snowball's chance in hell that my officer will come out of this procedure alive, we'll go ahead with it, and second you will never speak to Dr. Jackson in that tone again."

"With respect General, I feel I should take this to my superiors." Kennedy said.

"Me, I'll probably just call the President and get approval right from the horse's mouth. But sure, you go right ahead Colonel. Talk to your superiors. In the meantime people, let's get the job done." Hammond said as he left with a nod to a grateful Danielle.

* * *

Hammond, Jack, Sam, Danielle and Teal'c were watching from the observation room above the operating room as SF's with masks and gloves on guarded the operating room.

"I've held back on the use of anesthetic until it can be administered to both patient and creature simultaneously. Major Kawalsky, we're going to begin the operation." Dr. Warner said.

"I wanna say something. General Hammond, sir." Kawalsky said.

"I'm here son." Hammond said through the microphone.

"If this doesn't work, I want you to give the order. I wanna wake up as me or not at all." Kawalsky said.

"You have my word, son." Hammond promised.

"All right. Start the clock. I'm making the first incision. Separating the primary ganglia attaching the parasite to the spinal cord now. It's coming away more easily than I'd hoped. Must be the anesthetic." Dr. Warner said as he begun the operation.

"At least it's going well." Carter observed.

"If we can reverse what's happened to the Major, then there's still a chance for Sha're." Danielle said hopefully.

"The ganglia are still constricting periodically. Obviously there still seems to be some sign of life in this symbiote. I don't know how. Scissors." Dr. Warner ordered the nurse.

"There are thin filaments extending up and into the brain. I'm going to sever them." Dr. Warner said before Kawalsky started to seize.

"Hold him still!" Warner ordered.

"What's happening?" Hammond asked, concerned.

"I don't know sir, I don't think it was anything I did. I'd like to proceed." Warner asked.

"How much longer?" Hammond said.

"Almost there. Almost. I'm taking it out now. I think we did it. Close it for me." Warner said as he removed the symbiote.

"Well done everyone." Hammond commended.

* * *

Later in the Infirmary Kawalsky was waking up.

"That's right Dorothy. It was all a dream." Jack said with a smile.

"Can you move your fingers? Toes?" Warner asked.

"Congratulations Major, you've already exceeded my wildest expectations." Warner said happily as Kawalsky moved his fingers and toes.

"Thirsty." Kawalsky said.

Jack got him a drink, "here. Easy big fella. You're not drinking for two any more."

"I made it." Kawalsky said happily.

"See, I told you. Piece of cake." Jack said.

* * *

Colonel Kennedy walked into Hammond's office. "I heard the operation was a complete success, sir. Congratulations. And I have my orders to return to Langley."

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." Hammond said without even looking up.

"With Teal'c and Dr. Jackson sir, I have their travel orders as well." Kennedy added.

"You do realize without Teal'c co operation in finding an anesthetic, and Dr. Jackson's help with catching him the operation might not have even happened. I think we owe them something for that." Hammond pointed out.

"Dr. Jackson obviously has some kind of influence over the Goa'uld and information she is obviously not willing to share with us, and Teal'c is now carrying the only living Goa'uld available for study and we do need to study it, sir, make no mistake on that. These aliens are possibly the greatest threat this country has ever known." Kennedy replied.

"I'm well aware of the threat, Colonel. This facility is the front line. It's the reason this command exists. We just go about things differently around here." Hammond said.

"I see, well, I'll make the transport arrangements in the morning." Kennedy left.

"You do that." Hammond said.

* * *

In the Infirmary Jack and Danielle were visiting Kawalsky.

"Anyway, Colonel Kennedy's probably gonna want to take it with him." Danielle said relieved. The sooner it was gone the better she would feel.

"Are you talking about that thing that was in my head?" Kawalsky asked.

"Dani's afraid of them, said they were born evil." Jack pointed out.

"You have no idea," Danielle said with a shiver. "They remember everything of the Goa'uld before them. All of the knowledge and memories of their hosts, how could they not be corrupted by that?"

"Dani's right." Kawalsky agreed. "Those things are down right evil, they'd kill their own mothers given a chance."

"Hey, I just heard. They're shipping you and Teal'c out to Langley." Sam said as she walked in.

"What?" Jack asked.

"What for?" Danielle wondered.

"Study. That's Kennedy's word." Carter said, hating what was happening to her friends.

"Right. Like a couple of damn lab rats. Apparently Kennedy's ethics are selective." Jack said as he and Carter left to try and stop Teal'c and Dani from being shipped off.

"Listen, in case they can't talk him out of it, I'd like a minute alone with you and Teal'c before they ship you out." Kawalsky asked.

"I'll try." Danielle promised. "They don't let me go anywhere by myself." Dani said as she walked up to one of the guards, asking him if he could have Teal'c brought up.

A few minutes later Teal'c was brought down to see Kawalsky. "Hey, come on over here. Let me shake hands with the man who helped save my life." Kawalsky said as they shook hands.

"I'd like a minute alone with my friends. I'll make it an order, does that make you feel better?" Kawalsky said as he looked at the guards.

The guards looked between each before shrugging and leaving the room.

Kawalsky looked away and then looked back. His eyes glowed again and he grabbed Teal'c by the throat.

"Jaffa! What they removed was merely a dead husk. I had already become one with the host. I give you this chance: Serve me and you may live." Kawalsky demanded.

"I will not." Teal'c denied as Danielle ran over, trying to break the Goa'uld's grip.

"Then die." Kawalsky said as he strangled Teal'c. He then grabbed Danielle's hand and pulled her outside then flattened the two guards waiting outside.

Kawalsky pulled Danielle with him into the control room walking over to the dialing keyboard.

"Major?" Davis questioned, wondering why he was there.

"It isn't Kawalsky!" Danielle warned. "The Goa'uld's taken over"

Davis was able to sound the alarm before Kawalsky had a chance to knock him down.

Kawalsky set the auto destruct and lowered the blast doors, then made his way to the Gate room with Danielle in tow as the door shut behind them.

The Gate was engaged but Teal'c had already arrived, standing in Kawalsky's way.

"Jaffa! Kal Shak!" Kawalsky shouted.

"You cannot pass." Teal'c said. "Are you alright Danielle Jackson?"

"I'm okay Teal'c." Danielle said. She was scared but the Goa'uld hadn't done anything to hurt her yet.

Jack and Hammond having heard the alarm rushed into the control room.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, seeing Davis on the floor.

"He set the co-ordinates for Chulak." Davis said picking himself up.

Kawalsky let go of Danielle and ran up the ramp at Teal'c.

"He set the auto destruct sequence on the failsafe." Hammond realized.

"How'd he have the code?" Jack wondered.

"I don't know but I need two ranking officers to override and you're it." Hammond said as they both input their codes.

Teal'c grabbed Kawalsky's face and pushed him off towards the wormhole. He pushed him through and then pulled him back out half way.

"All right that did it. Open the blast doors." Jack said as the autodestruct turned off and the doors opened and they could see Teal'c holding Kawalsky near the wormhole, with Danielle off to the side.

Teal'c was doing his best to hold back Kawalsky but part of his arm was inside the worm hole with him.

Danielle ran up to Teal'c side, pulling him further away from the wormhole.

"Teal'c! Dani! Hold him there!" Jack ordered over the microphone when part of Kawalski's head was halfway into the event horizon. "Shut it down! Now!"

The Gate shut down and Teal'c let him go. Jack ran in and up the ramp in time to see a small piece of the Goa'uld drop out of Kawalsky's head and shrivels up.

"He was your friend." Teal'c said.

"My friend died on the table." Jack replied. "Are you okay Dani?"

"I'm okay." Dani replied.

* * *

Later in Hammond's Office he was finishing a phone call. "Oh absolutely. That's good to hear. Oh anytime Sir, you just come on down, we'd be glad to have you. Well hell Sir, he's right here, why don't you tell him yourself. I'm sure he'd like to hear it from you." He said as Kennedy walked in.

"Yes." Kennedy answered the phone "Mr. President?" He asked in surprise. "Are you sure sir... With all due respect sir I don't think you were fully apprised of the risks… What about Dr. Jackson sir? She's a huge security risk… Yes Sir, I'm sure that she'd be valuable in the field… but sir we have to study her, find out what her connection is to the Goa'uld… I understand sir." Kennedy finally said as he hung up the phone with a glare directed at Hammond before spinning on his heel and leaving.

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill, is SG-1 and Dr. Jackson ready to ship out?" Hammond asked.

The president had agreed that Dr. Jackson would do the most good at Stargate Command, but had also made it clear that she wasn't officially a member of Sg-1 or the Stargate program, and her participation would be decided on a mission by mission basis.

"We are Sir." Jack agreed.

"Then you have a go for a standard recon mission on P3575." Hammond replied.

"Yes Sir." Jack said.

"The MALP reports conditions on the planet are favorable," Carter said.

Jack looked across at his team. "Well?" He said before they walked through the Gate.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Please Review! 


	4. Emancipation: Chapter Four

hi, thanks to everyone that reviewed so far, and i hope you keep reviewing

This story is going to go through just about every episode of Stargate at least until the end of season 8, well the ones that can work with all the changes that are happeing to the storyline anyway.

I know that a lot of people are saying that Dani is just way too smart, but trust me it is extremley important to the plot, and will make a lot of sense down the line.

* * *

Stargate Sg1 Revolutions: Emancipation

* * *

Sam was the last to step out of the Stargate to find herself in the middle of a forest. Large rocks were everywhere around the gate.

"What a mess." Danielle said as she looked around the temple the Stargate was situated around.

"This temple was destroyed long ago." Teal'c observed.

"Let's get a move on before we meet somebody who remembers why." Jack said as they walked away from the temple.

"There's no sign of human life." Danielle said as she followed him, looking around.

"This could be some forbidden zone." Teal'c said as they heard a bark.

"Wait, I hear something. It sounds like...dogs." Sam said as they saw a boy running for his life and a pack of dogs chasing after him.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Help!" The boy shouted as SG-1 ran out to rescue the boy.

"No! Help! Ahhh!" The boy shouted as the dogs caught up with him.

"Hey, get out of here!" Jack said as he fired his gun into the air twice. The dogs ran away, scared off by the noise.

Sam and Danielle went to make sure the dogs had left, and weren't coming back as Jack and Teal'c went to the boy.

"You okay?" Jack asked the boy.

The boy didn't answer, not understanding what Jack had said. "Okay...O"

"Yes I am. Thanks be to you. But forgive me I am Abu of the Shavadai." The boy introduced himself.

"Shavadai?" Dani asked as she and Sam joined them.

Abu looked at Sam and Danielle, and then backed up to Jack and Teal'c. "They are women." He whispered.

"What did we do? do I have something growing out of my nose, or..." Sam said as she wondered what had happened.

"He looks really upset. It must be some sort of cultural thing." Danielle answered as Sam walked over to Jack.

"No! I cannot look at you." Abu said, backing up again.

"Okay, now I'm hurt." Sam said, feeling mildly hurt by his reaction.

"Well...hello! I'm Danielle Jackson." Dani said enthusiastically. She had always liked meeting new people, and didn't seem to be put off that Abu was looking away from her. "This is..."

"Jack." Jack said simply.

"Jack." Danielle said in the same tone.

"You are not from the people of the river." Abu realized.

"Uh, no." Jack said, not knowing what he was talking about.

"We are travelers from very far away." Danielle tried to explain.

"The sea of Ogada?" Abu gasped, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be looking at either Sam or Danielle.

"S-sure." Jack agreed, figuring it would be easier than explaining everything.

"Never have we met anyone from that far away. You will be doubly welcomed in my father's camp." Abu smiled.

"This is Teal'c, and this is Dr. Carter." Danielle finished up the introductions as they saw a group of horseman approaching.

"Abu!" One of the horsemen shouted.

"You must take them. You must take them and go! Go!" Abu said in a panic, referring to Sam and Danielle.

The warning came too late however as the horseman were already too close for them to run away from.

Abu ran up to the horsemen. "These people are from the sea of Ogada."

"Two are women." The horsemen realized.

"Yes." Abu replied.

"Jack, I think these people are Mongols." Danielle whispered to Jack.

"Is that good news?" Jack asked.

"Danielle, find out what we did wrong so we can fix it." Sam said as the horseman got off his horse and looked like he was about to pull something out to kill them with.

"No, no, no, let them go." Abu tried to explain.

"He's right, we'll just go." Danielle said as the horseman shoved Abu and Danni out of his way and pulled out a sword. Another Horseman did the same, and another pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed.

Teal'c got his staff ready, and everyone else got their guns ready, while Sam just looked pissed.

Jack took his gun and started firing into the air. The horses were spooked, and the men were scared as well.

Another older man came over the hill on a horse and yelled something, then came down to join his men.

"My son, when you did not return, I feared you were dead." The old man said.

"I would be in a dog's stomach now, but for these." Abu said as he pointed to SG-1.

The old man looked at SG-1 then at his men. "Is this any way to greet a stranger?"

"Those two are women." One of the horsemen said as he pointed to Sam and Danielle.

"Observant bunch." Jack remarked.

"Father, they come from the sea of Ogada, they do not know our ways." Abu explained.

"Law is law. What manner of weapon is that?" The old man said as he pointed to their guns.

"It's a firearm, it shoots like your bow shoots an arrow." Sam explained.

"She speaks, she dies." The old man said.

"No! No! She saved my life." Abu stopped them.

"A woman saved a life. Hers cannot be taken. Now, you're my guest, if you will travel this country, you must learn our ways." The old man explained.

"I'm thinking we should just go back while we're ahead." Sam pointed out.

"If we learn their customs we will be okay. It's an incredible opportunity to study an ancient culture up close." Danielle said, unable to contain her excitement.

* * *

A while later Sg1 and the horsemen walked and rid into the village.

Some of the villagers yelled happily. "They found Abu!" "Abu, Abu!"

A woman came out, in a dress, with her face covered by silk. She hugged Abu, and then a bunch of other women come out from behind curtains to greet Abu.

Everyone was cheering. Two of the women grabbed Sam and Danielle, taking them into a large curtained room with Teal'c and Jack following them.

"This is unbelievable. Uh, the Mongols who settled on the Persian China adapted to the local customs. But there was one tribe the Chagatai that kept the traditional life of the steppe-nomad. Maybe these Shavadai are their descendents. I mean this camp could literally belong to belong to Genghis Khan. It's a living exhibit of a way of life that's been extinct for 900 years." Danielle explained as the old man walked in.

"Ah. Please sit, now we may talk." The old man offered.

"Uh, good, cause I still don't understand what happened out there." Sam replied, a little confused.

"Among our people, it is death for a woman to show her face in public." The old man explained.

"Or to wear the clothes of a man." Abu added.

"The old laws weight heavily, it is well you saved Abu from the dogs. It gave me a way to prevent your death." The old man continued.

"Uh, thank you for that." Sam thanked him awkwardly.

"Soon, the old laws, and the old ways will no longer serve us. Trade will one day replace war, this is the future. We have the strongest, fastest horses and camels. The finest wool..." The old man started to say.

"And medicines. Drugs of unheard of power." Abu continued.

"Oh, we have some pretty swell drugs of our own." Jack said, not believing that they had much to offer.

"Colonel, a lot of breakthrough in medicines are coming out of the mountains, and the jungles, we should really see what he's got." Sam said.

"I will show you, follow me." Abu said as Sam started to get up to follow them.

"I'm afraid you cannot go until properly attired." The old man stopped her.

"Properly attired?" Sam inquired.

"We should probably do what they want. Um, anthropologists do it all the time. They dress and live like the people they're studying." Danielle said.

"Well, I'm not an anthropologist." Sam pointed out

Jack had a big smile on his face. "You are today."

Sam didn't look happy as Teal'c and Jack left the tent as a woman took Sam and Danielle behind the curtains.

Abu showed Jack and Teal'c a man with a bad looking wound on his chest. "I used the medicine on the wound from a fire arrow, in a recent skirmish. His shoulder was badly burned. From the moment I began treatment, there was no pain."

"This could be an antistatic we haven't seen before." Jack said. "We should take some back to test it."

The SG-1 men walked into a tent, to be reunited with the women of their team.

"Colonel, find me an anthropologist that dresses like this and I will eat this head dress." Sam said as soon as Jack and Teal'c walked in.

"Well umm… actually… I'm an anthropologist." Danielle said, wearing a similar dress to Sam.

Sam took a breath to say something else before stopping, looking at Danielle and then pinching the bride of her nose. "Shut up Dani."

Danielle wisely chose to keep quiet, but couldn't keep the amusement off her face.

Jack and Teal'c just stood there with their mouths hanging open, and Jack with a smile on his face.

Sam has on a blue and white dress, with a beaded headdress on, and a white, silk face mask hanging to the side. Danielle was dressed similarly in a white and green dress, also with a white silk face mask on.

"You are...the most beautiful women I have ever seen." Abu said before he walked out.

"Uh, I guess the kid doesn't get out much. Look uh, I will not wear this thing over my face." She said as she picked up the silk face cover. "I don't care how much embroidery it has on it. And this dress, or whatever it's called, I mean I can't move, I can't walk." Sam complained.

Jack still had that smile on his face. "I don't know, It...It kind of works for me."

Sam looked like she wanted to kill Jack.

"Uh, uh the good news is, uh you were right. One of Abu's plants seems to work as an anesthetic. We're taking some home to get it, uh, a-analyzed." Jack said, noticing the look on Sam's face.

"All things considered, Samantha, if we have to come back here, it might be a better idea to bring an all male team. No offence." Jack said.

"But Jack…" Danielle said, trying to change his mind. "Think of all the things we could learn. As long as we have an escort and dress like this we won't have any problems."

"You actually WANT to dress like this?" Sam asked in surprise as she turned to face Danielle. "You can hardly move in that get-up." She pointed out.

"It isn't too different than the dress Apophis made me wear." Danielle denied.

"Well, in view of the fact that they get to go to the party tonight" Sam said as she pointed to Jack and Teal'c. "And we get to stay in the yurt, that smalls like rancid yak butter. I won't be coming back. I'll just get a good night sleep, and hope for better luck next time." Sam said as Teal'c and Jack started to walk out,

"You going to be alright?" Jack stopped right before he got to the tent flap.

"Still doubting us? I'm sure we can scare off the boogey man by ourselves." Sam said as Jack smiled.

"You both look great." Jack said before he walked out to join Teal'c.

* * *

Sam and Danielle were lying asleep still in their full dresses in the tent. A man took a knife out of its holder, and then held it to Danielle's head, waking her head up with a gasp as she snapped awake.

Sam woke up quickly, hearing Danielle as well. She reached for her gun but seeing the knife against Danielle's throat she stopped.

The man quickly tied Danielle's hands together, making sure to keep an eye on Sam as well as he gagged her, then did the same to Sam.

* * *

The next morning Teal'c was standing outside the tent. "Danielle Jackson, Samantha Carter, we are ready to leave."

When there was no answer Teal'c walked in shielding his eyes. "Danielle Jackson? Samantha..." He trailed off noticing the mess and that Sam's gun was still there even though she was not. "No."

* * *

In the woods, far away from the camp Sam and Dani were sitting down with their facemasks on. They were wide-awake as a Abu finally took the gags off.

"Here, you may eat and drink." Abu said as he handed them some water and food.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam demanded.

"There is something I want more than life itself. Until yesterday I thought it was impossible. And then I saw you the two of you, dressed like that. And I knew, your beauty would buy it for me." Abu explained.

"What do you mean buy?" Sam asked.

"I will trade you." Abu said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"You can't do that." Sam denied.

"I can." Abu disagreed.

"We are human being, not property." Sam said angrily.

"What will happen to us?" Danielle asked.

"Your life will be difficult, but you will manage." Abu replied. He hadn't really thought about what would happen to them.

"So you don't care what happens to us as long as you get what you want?" Danielle asked.

Abu did not reply. He had already made his decision last night.

"Our people are coming for us." Sam told Abu. "They probably already know we're missing.

"Where we are going, the men aren't as tolerant as my father. Be warned." Was the only thing that Abu said as they started moving again.

* * *

"Any signs?" Jack asked.

"No, no one has seen either of them since last night." Teal'c answered.

"Alright get geared up and ready to move out in 15 minutes." Jack ordered.

"Perhaps we should speak with Mughal first. This may be another cultural misunderstanding that Danielle Jackson spoke of." Teal'c offered.

"To hell with culture, half the members of my team have been neutralized. That's a hostile act." Jack retorted.

"My son is missing, as well as his horse." Mughal said as he walked into the tent as well. "One of the hoofs of his horse is splayed. He will be easy to track."

"Okay what's going on here?" Jack asked.

"I am as ignorant as you." Mughal replied.

"I don't think so. Now he took Captain Carter and Dr. Jackson, I want to know why." Jack denied.

"Among the Shavadai, women are valued highly for trade. Foreign women, most of all." Mughal guessed.

"Can you help me track them?" Jack asked as he turned to Teal'c.

"Now that I know what to look for, I believe so." Teal'c answered.

"I will give you horses, and guide you myself. My son has betrayed me as well as you." Mughal offered.

* * *

Abu, Danielle and Sam were riding on two horses. Danielle was sitting on the first horse with her hands lashed to the saddle, with Abu sitting behind her holding the reigns with one hand and leading Sam's horse with the other.

When they finally come to another village everything was very dull, everyone was wearing dark, mainly brown colors.

Sam and Danielle obviously stuck out like sore thumbs in their bright dresses. The men stopped to look, and then continue on with their work.

A tall man stepped out of his tent and took out a knife as Abu walked up to him with Sam and Danielle.

"Turghan you may wish to bid me welcome. I have come to trade." Abu said as the man looked between Sam and Danielle.

"Then come Shavadai," Turghan beckoned as he stepped back into his tent. Sam, Danielle and Abu followed. Sam and Danielle still had their hands tied in front of them, and their face covers were still on.

"See the son of my enemy, how he pales in my presence. You risk your head coming here. For what, you think this interest me?" Turghan said for the benefit of the people in the tent with him.

"Yes." Abu said as he took the facemasks off Sam and Danielle.

"We don't belong to this man. We were abducted against our will." Sam informed them.

"Where are they from?" Turghan ignored her.

"The sea of Ogada." Abu answered

"Our friends will come after us, they have weapons more powerful then you can imagine and they won't hesitate..." Sam started to say.

"Silence or I will have you beaten." Turghan interrupted.

"You may do whatever you wish with them, when they are yours." Abu stated.

"Then I would see them." Turghan replied.

Abu took off the headdresses. "Turn around," he whispered to Sam and Danielle.

"No." Sam said as Turghan jumped up and placed a knife against Sam's neck.

"Slowly." Turghan threatened Sam as she slowly turned around.

Turghan then held the knife to Danielle's neck, ordering her to turn around as well. "Your skin is very fair. Look at me!" He said when Danielle wouldn't meet his eyes. "Her eyes are the color of green river stones." Turghan said as Danielle met his eyes and he took the knife away. "Sit." He ordered then got back in his chair.

Danielle sat down on one of the cushions as Abu tried to get Sam to sit but she refused. Abu finally gave up and sat down, leaving Sam standing. "Are you satisfied?"

"Name your price." Turghan said as a girl walked in and sat down beside Turghan. The girl took her facemask off, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Why do you hesitate? Name it, gold, horses, weapons. I have the finest metal craftsmen in the mountains." Turghan asked.

"No," Abu answered.

"Well, what then." Turghan wondered.

"Nya," Abu answered as they both looked at the girl on the floor.

"You would trade one woman, for two other women?" Turghan asked incredulously. He had never heard anything so ridiculous.

"Nya is not just another woman." Abu denied.

"No she is my daughter." Turghan agreed as Nya smiled at Abu. "She will marry a chieftain. The desert warlord Chimakka."

"Father, please." Nya begged.

"It is done! Chimakka will come on the next moon." Turghan denied.

"That's three days." Nya said.

"How can you do that to your own daughter?" Sam demanded.

"Your beauty will not soften my anger much longer." Turghan warned Sam "The offer for the women is 650 weights of gold. Take it or die, either way the women are mine." He said as he handed the gold to Abu.

"Done." Abu said sadly as he left and Nya started to cry. Another woman came to her and hugged her as Turghan backhanded Sam.

"You would do well to learn from my other woman." Turghan said as he turned to look at Danielle. "Here, a woman does not speak, unless she is spoken to."

* * *

In the woods the remaining members of SG-1 and Mughal were beside a river as Teal'c and Jack looked in the dirt.

"They stopped here." Teal'c pointed out.

"To rest the horses, and so must we. For two marks. If we do not find them, I will pay whatever you ask for the loss of Carter and Jackson." Mughal offered.

"We don't own our women." Jack said, slightly offended.

"Truly?" Mughal asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why do you treat them like that anyway, and make them cover themselves up?" Jack asked.

"Shhh, we do not speak of it. The laws for women were made to protect and hide them from the demons, which brought us to this place." Mughal said in a hushed tone.

"Demons?" Teal'c asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is only legend, and long time ago, the dawn of our time." Mughal answered.

"If the demons are gone, why have not the laws been changed?" Teal'c wondered.

"Some say they will return. I say it is an excuse for my men to have their way. Among the Shavadai, even the lowest man is chief among his women." Mughal replied.

* * *

Inside Turghan's camp Abu was hiding behind a tree. When no one was looking he snuck up to the women. When no one was looking he whistled like a bird, getting Nya's attention.

"My father will kill you." Nya said as she ran up to Abu.

"Come away with me. Tonight," Abu asked.

"You know I cannot, now go before they find you here." Nya denied.

"I have listened to the wind, you will come. I will wait for you by the tem tree." Abu said as he left.

Meanwhile in another tent within the camp Turghan was talking to Danielle and Sam.

"Now you are Tugai women of the forest. What can you do? Can you cook? Spin weave, make dyes?" Turghan asked them both.

"I'm a lousy cook, and I couldn't spin weave or die if my life depended on it. You made yourself a bad deal." Sam replied.

"Where you come from, you must have done something." Turghan said.

"In our world I study languages and cultures, the histories of different peoples and the way that they live their lives." Danielle spoke for the first time since they arrived in the camp.

"I am a warrior and a scholar. I do the work of men." Sam said as Turghan dropped his things and stomped over to Carter.

"A warrior. Let me tell you what I do. I raid and burn the tents of my enemies. I slaughter the men and trade the women and children. For this, I am feared. And because of that fear, I have the allegiance of 22 tribes." Turghan boasted.

"But you have to sell your own daughter to make it 23?" Sam asked.

"How would you like to be hung upside down, with dust filled rags stuffed in your mouth and nostrils? A slow death from suffocation." Turghan threatened.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you know what's best for her." Sam backed down.

"The spirits have brought you here to teach you, how to be women." Turghan said as he left.

"Dani? Are you okay?" Sam asked. She had been wondering for a while what was wrong with her. She had hardly said a thing.

"What you're doing is dangerous." Dani pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "He's treating us like we're objects."

"To him we are object's Sam." Danielle pointed out. "Making him angry isn't going to help us,"

"Well what should we do then?" Sam asked.

"I've studied cultures like this before, back on earth. They're like the early Mongols of the 1200's, only the Mongols treated their women with respect, as equals, although most of the history books seem to downplay the roles of Mongol women. Some people believe it was actually the…" Danielle thought out loud.

"Dani," Sam interrupted. "Not that all of that isn't great, but how does it help us."

"Well it doesn't, not yet anyway." Dani replied. "But if we can find out more about their culture there might be a way we can get out of this."

* * *

Sam and Danielle were sitting by a fire with a large plate of food in front of them. They were cutting the food up when Nya came up with an arm full of cotton. She accidentally dropped it in front of the lady and started to cry.

All the women got up and took her away to comfort her, giving Sam an opportunity to hide a knife in her dress. She the put the face mask over her face and snuck off to some horses with Danielle.

They didn't even have a chance to get on the horses before two of the guards spotted them. One of the guards whistled as Sam tried to mount the horse, and the horse jumped onto its hind legs and knock Carter down.

"You belong to Turghan!" The other guard said as he grabbed Danielle, while the other guard grabbed Sam.

"Get your hands off us, let us go!" Sam demanded as they were dragged to Turghan's hut and the guard gave the knife Sam had to Turghan.

"What kind of women are you? Do you respect nothing? Care for no one but yourself? You will both be punished for this." Turghan said as he took out a whip.

"No! It was my fault. Danielle had nothing to do with this. If you need to beat a woman to feel like a man, try me." Sam said.

"I value spirit in my horses, not my women." Turghan said as he grabbed Sam by her hair. "You belong to me, you will learn your place, and be obedient. You will suffer far worse than a beating." Turghan warned.

"Stop! Please." Danielle said. "She only did what she did to protect me." Danielle said as she thought of a desperate plan.

Turghan stopped to look over at Danielle. "What do you speak of?"

"We don't come from the Sea of Ogada." Danielle replied.

"It does not matter, from where you came. You belong to me now." Turghan said.

"It does, my husband, my master. He is a demon, the same demon that brought you to this world." Danielle said. "You must have legends, stories that speak of them."

"We do not speak of them." Turghan said as his face paled slightly. "They have not returned in a long time."

"If they find us harmed you and your entire tribe will be in danger." Danielle said, selling the story further by making her lips quiver and starting to shake.

"If this is true, what are you doing here? Where is your escort? Why do you have a woman as a bodyguard?" Turghan questioned as he started to believe Danielle.

"My husband ordered me to be brought to his new palace, the vessel that brought us was damaged and we landed here." Danielle explained. "Abu was supposed to be our guide. He was to lead us to an iron circle, it will take us home, but he drugged my escort and brought us to you."

"What of this woman?" Turghan asked as he pointed to Sam, not sure what to believe.

"She is one of my bodyguards." Danielle replied. "No man would ever suspect her."

"If we lead you to this iron circle the demons will not return?" Turghan asked.

"Yes," Danielle replied. "If I am returned to him no harm will come to your people."

"Then we will leave tomorrow first light." Turghan promised as he walked out of the tent.

As soon as Sam was sure that Turghan was gone she turned to face Danielle. "That was incredible." She said in shock. "I even started to believe you. Where did you learn to lie like that?"

"I was a teenager when I was on those digs all over the world. It wasn't always the safest place for young women." Danielle explained. "So I had to learn to lie pretty convincingly."

* * *

A few hours later, just outside of Turghan's village Teal'c, Jack, and Mughal had finally arrived.

"The tracks lead directly there." Teal'c said as he pointed to the main tent.

"Who owns the place?" Jack asked.

"An enemy. A man who kills for pleasure. This is very bad." Mughal replied.

"Well then we will go and get her tonight." Jack suggested.

"If we attack, there will be war. Turghan is allied with 22 clans. When he fights, he takes no prisoners." Mughal explained.

"If you will wait until morning, I will go, and request a trade, he cannot refuse." Mughal offered.

"But what will happen to Dr. Jackson and Captain Carter tonight if we wait?" Teal'c asked.

"Turghan will partake in his newest purchases." Mughal explained.

"Oh, there's not a chance in hell, where we come from if a man wants a women, she can say no." Jack replied.

"No one refuses, Turghan, and lives." Mughal said, slightly fearful.

"Then we go now." Jack said as they all started for the village.

"Stop!" A guard shouted as soon as he spotted them. "Turghan!" He shouted when he recognized the people in front of him. They must have been the escort for the woman.

Turghan ran up to them, his eyes settling on Mughal immediately. "I will kill your entire tribe for what your son has done! He nearly brought down the wrath of the demons that brought us here!"

Jack and Teal'c looked between each other wondering what the hell was going on. What was he talking about?

"…Where are they?" Jack finally said, hoping that they would know what was going on.

"Yes of course," Turghan replied as he lead them to his tent.

Jack, Teal'c, Turghan, and Mughal walked into the tent to find Sam and Dani sitting on a pile of cushions, snacking on some fruit.

"Turghan, would you please excuse us?" Dani asked.

"Yes, of course." Turghan said. The further away he was from them the better he felt.

"We came… to rescue you." Jack said, confused by what he found.

"What took you so long sir?" Sam asked as she stood up.

"We really need to leave right now." Dani said as she stood up quickly.

"Wait, what's going on? Shouldn't you be… oh I don't know… their PRISONERS." Jack yelled.

"I tricked them into thinking that the 'demons' that brought them to this world would come back if we didn't go back through the Stargate, and I don't know how much longer that they're going to believe that, so can we please leave?" Dani asked.

When they all went outside again Turghan was outside waiting for them. "I paid 650 weights of gold for them. I expect to have it returned to me."Turghan demanded Mughal.

"Is that a lot?" Dani asked the question that she had been wondering for a while.

"Enough to buy thirty women." Mughal answered.

"You will bring another 350 weights of gold here in two days Mughal with the 650 for the women or I will have your entire tribe killed." Turghan threatened.

* * *

Back in the woods Sam and Danielle had changed back into their SGC uniforms.

"What a relief, I have never been so happy to see you guys." Sam said.

"Oh I don't know about that. You two seemed to be doing okay on your own." Jack pointed out.

"We got lucky Jack." Danielle pointed out.

"We won't get into that now. Mughal, I want to thank you for your help. I don't blame you for what Abu did."

"He is suffering the madness, as I did when I was young." Mughal said, leaving Sam looking confused.

"It's what they call love." Danielle added.

The next morning Teal'c was on watch while everyone else was asleep. A horse could be heard coming from the distance, waking everyone up. They were standing up in an instant, weapons ready before they realized it was Abu.

"Please, you must help me." Abu said as he rode up to them.

"Help you?" Same demanded angrily as she literally pulled Abu off his horse, to the ground, and holding her military knife to his throat. "I should kill you for what you tried to do."

"Stand down Captain," Jack ordered, knowing how Sam felt about the situation. "We don't have time for this."

Sam reluctantly and angrily shoved Abu to the ground before moving back.

"Why?" Danielle asked simply as she walked up to him. "We saved you from those dogs, and you sold us to Turghan. Why?"

Abu looked down, feeling ashamed at his actions. "I love Nya so much. I thought that if I gave you to him we could be together."

"What about us?" Danielle asked softly. "What would have happened to us? You knew that we weren't from your world, that we didn't understand your customs."

Abu didn't say anything he couldn't look at them, either of them.

"They would have hurt us." Danielle said, seeing that Abu wasn't going to answer her. "Since we didn't know anything about your culture they were going to keep hurting us because we would keep making mistakes."

A look of horror flashed across Abu's face. He was so busy thinking about Nya that he hadn't even thought about what would happen to anyone else. "I am sorry… so sorry. I am suffering the madness." Abu tried to explain.

"No." Danielle said simply. "You weren't suffering anything. You made a choice, a choice that hurt us, hurt your father, and your entire tribe."

"If we do not give Turghan a thousand weights of gold by tomorrow he will destroy our tribe." Mughal said.

"But even with the 650 weights of gold he paid me it will wipe out our entire treasury. Our tribe will have nothing!" Abu said in shock.

"Be glad that is all he asked for. It could very well have been your life on top of everything else." Mughal replied.

"Nya was to meet me lat night, but her father caught her. She is to be stoned to death today, better to have left her to marry Chimakka." Abu said sadly. He had lost everything because of his foolishness.

"I would not see anything I cared for go to Chimakka." Mughal said.

"Can I get a little clarification here? Her own father ordered her stoned to death, is that right?" Jack asked disbelievingly.

"Because she broke the law of the land." Abu replied.

"Turghan is compelled to uphold the law, even more if it applies to his own. He must rule by example." Mughal explained.

"We have to go back, now!" Sam said. She wasn't too fond of Abu right now, but she didn't want to see anything happen to Nya.

"Negative." Jack stated.

"She can't be more then 16 or 17! Danielle isn't much older than her," Sam asked trying to get some kind of reaction.

Jack glared at Sam for using Danielle as an example. "Captain, if we go in there and try to get that little girl out, we could be starting a war on this planet."

"Since when are you a politician, Colonel." Sam demanded.

"Easy, Captain." Jack warned.

"De Opresso Liber. To free from oppression, special forces motto." Sam quoted.

"I know what it is. That's our world, this is there's." Jack snapped.

"Sam if we do this Turghan is going to know that we lied to him. A lot of other people could get hurt." Danielle pointed out. She wanted to help Nya as much as Sam did, but there was a chance that a lot of other people could get killed in the process.

"Maybe you guy aren't getting this, but they're about to kill this teenage girl! Simply because she fell in love with this boy!" Sam said as she pointed to Abu.

"Please, use your weapons, and free her." Abu pleaded.

"The Colonel is right. It would mean war, Abu. My son, you must choose, between one woman, and your people." Mughal said, hating the fact that his son had to make this choice.

"I cannot." Abu broke down.

"Neither can I, Nya broke a law that because it was unfair, we can't leave her to die because of that."

"But if it is one life, or many." Teal'c pointed out.

"Wait. Now there has to be another way. Mughal, what about the old laws? Isn't there something that we can..." Danielle started to ask.

"Yes, yes. If we fight with law, Turghan cannot make war. Father, please, think, remember, there must be a law." Abu pleaded.

"There is one." Mughal said reluctantly.

* * *

Back in Turghan's village, Turghan's men had stones in their hands as they made Nya sit against a pole.

"Father, forgive me." Nya cried as Turghan walked up to her.

"I forgive you." Turghan whispered into her ear as he stood up. "Stone her!" He said, dashing away any hope that Nya had.

The men raised their hands to through the stones.

"Do not!" Mughal said as he walked into the village, as the men dropped their stones and pulled out their swords.

"You have no say here, Shavadai…" Turghan began to say before he saw Danielle. "Are you mad Mughal? You were to bring the girl to the iron circle, you have dammed us all!"

"You aren't in danger from them." Danielle said as she looked him in the eyes. "We lied to you, we tricked you."

"NO!" Turghan said, his face red with rage as he stormed up to them, sword in hand.

"I don't think so." Jack said as fired at the ground in front of Mughal bringing him to a dead stop.

"You will pay for this Mughal, and so will you." Turghan swore as he looked at Sam and Dani. "This I promise you."

"Stoning, and tribal disputes may be challenged by another chieftain." Abu said

"There is no such law." Turghan denied.

"There is. In the song of Arkhan-tyr, the sprits will strengthen the hand of the just." Mughal replied.

"I will not fight a cripple." Turghan said in disgust.

"You must." Mughal pointed out.

"You insult my honor by implying that I would engage in such a slaughter. You will lose and my daughter will still die. So unless there is another chieftain who will challenge my decision…" Turghan said as Sam stepped up.

"I challenge it." Sam said.

"You? You plague me." Turghan said.

"Then fight, here's your chance to shut me up once and for all." Sam goaded him.

"I will abide by the wisdom of the spirits. Let them decide justly." Turghan finally replied.

"So when your backs up against the wall and there's no tomorrow, just take one day at a time, and remember the bigger they are, etcetera." Jack half coached, half joked.

"You don't think I can win." Sam realized.

"Sure I do. I assume you have at least some basic hand-to hand training." Jack replied.

"Yeah, level three, advanced." Sam replied.

"You'll do fine." Jack said as Sam went out onto the fighting area and stood in a fighting position as Jack walked over to Mughal, "Just out of curiosity, how do the sprits determine who wins?"

"It is a fight, to the death." Mughal said as he looked at the fighting area.

"Death?" Jack said as Sam and Turghan began to fight.

Jack watched as Turghan pulled out a large knife. "Hey, no one said anything about..."

Turghan's men pulled knives out and held them against SG-1 and Mughal and Danielle's necks.

"Knifes." Sam said as she pulled out a comparatively speaking very small knife from her uniform.

Turghan swung his knife at Sam who ducked and rolled out of the way. Turghan kept the momentum going, keeping Sam on the defensive.

Sam finally managed to stab Turghan in the stomach, a shallow cut that didn't keep him down for long.

Jack was standing at the ready, his finger on the trigger of his gun.

Seeing the blood on Sam's knife, his blood sent Turghan into a rage. Turghan wanted Sam worse than ever now and came at her with full force. He knocked her down sending her head crashing down on a log.

Turghan swung his knife down but Sam rolled out of the way at the last moment and he ended up cutting the log in half.

Before Turghan could get his knife out of the tree Sam kicked him, seeing her moment. Sam quickly had the knife out of Turghan's hand and had him pinned on the ground, with her knife at his throat.

"Carter, please do not kill him." Nya said as she ran up, her hands still tied behind her back.

"I do not want to." Sam said.

"You have won, I am free to go with Abu." Nya said.

"I want to hear it from you." Sam said to Turghan.

"She's free to go." Turghan said.

"And the Shavadai?" Sam continued.

"By law, there can be no war between us." Turghan agreed.

"And me and Danielle?" Sam asked.

"You have won. You are also free to go." Turghan said as Sam took her knife away from his neck and stood up.

* * *

Back in Mughal's village all of SG-1 was standing together smiling.

"You will not stay for the wedding?" Mughal asked.

"Aw, a six day wedding, you know we really should get back." Jack said.

"It is a joyous time!" Abu added.

"But we all wish you and Nya many years of happiness." Danielle said as they left.

"All Shavadai, be free!" Mughal said as the women suddenly came down and stood in public for the first time in many years without their facemasks on.

To Be Continued…


	5. The Broca Divide: Chapter Five

Stargate Sg1 Revolutions: The Broca Divide

* * *

In the briefing room of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex the four members of SG-1 were sitting on the left side of the table, and Colonel Makepeace and Lieutenant Johnson were sitting on the right side while two other officers were standing.

They were each looking at copies of reports, and Teal'c seemed surprised that a report was set in front of him.

"When we completed interviews of all the refugees you brought back from Chulak, ten of them identified the final four symbols the Goa'uld's used to escape through the Chulak Stargate. When we disregard the last one as point-of-origin..." Hammond said as he walked over to the computer monitor sitting near the head of the table.

The display showed a ring divided into seven sections, four of which contained glyphs.

"...that leaves three to work with. Captain Carter's computer model has thus far extrapolated only one set of symbols from the Abydos cartouche that contains these three glyphs." Hammond continued.

"Let me guess... that's where we're going." Jack said as he raised his hand.

"Very good, Colonel." Hammond said dryly.

"Thank you, sir. I pride myself on my deductive reasoning skills." Jack said with a smirk as Carter turned and gave him a look, trying not to show her amusement.

"In one hour, you will go through the Gate to the planet represented by these symbols. It has been designated P3X-797." Hammond said.

Lieutenant Johnson was reading the report, but couldn't help but glance up at Teal'c, eying the Jaffa warily.

Teal'c noticed the distrustful look and returned Johnson's gaze calmly. Making the Marine look back down at the report again.

"Couldn't we call this planet something that's a little easier to remember?" Danielle asked.

"Uh, it's based on a binary code the computer uses for extrapolation." Carter explained.

"Which makes it much easier to remember." Jack said, getting a smile from Danielle and Sam.

"We sent an M.A.L.P. probe through thirty minutes ago. Atmosphere is breathable, no detectable radiation, temperature approximately 40 degrees Fahrenheit." Hammond continued.

"Can we see the video playback, sir?" Jack said, trying to cover up a yawn.

The General hesitated for a moment before moving to stand behind his chair. "There is no playback."

"Why no playback?" Jack asked curiously.

"It appears to be very dark where the Gate resides on this planet." Hammond explained.

"Well, the MALP probe has lights on it, doesn't it?" Carter asked.

"We think they were... broken during transport through the Gate." Hammond answered.

"This is crazy! We don't know what could be there waiting for us when we come through." Danielle pointed out.

"Don't you worry about that. That's why the SG-3 Marines are coming with. You can count on us to watch your backside." Makepeace said as he looked Danielle up and down.

Danielle blushed at the obvious come-on by the Colonel. She hadn't even thought about a man romantically since she got married.

Jack didn't look too happy about it either as he glared at Makepeace.

* * *

In the Gate room the Stargate was already in the middle of a dialing sequence. O'Neill, Carter, Teal'c, and several other officers walked into the gate room. They had their gear, as well as helmets with night-vision goggles.

"Chevron four, encoded!" Harriman said over intercom.

Another segment of the Stargate symbols slid into place, and another chevron lit up as Danielle rushed up to O'Neill and Carter, carrying her helmet under one arm.

"Chevron five, encoded!" Harriman said over intercom.

"You're late." Jack said as he handed Danielle a set of goggles. "Put these on."

"What's this?" Danielle asked as she took them and started looking them over.

"Chevron six, encoded!" Harriman said over intercom.

"Thermal night-vision goggles." Carter answered.

"Hey, here's a question—" Jack said as he adjusted his gear. "Why doesn't the MALP have a set of these?" He said as he held up the goggles, making Carter grin.

"Chevron seven, locked!" Harriman said over intercom as the wormhole activated with the usual plume of blue and white energy particles.

"SG-1 and SG-3, you have a go! Repeat, you have a go!" Hammond said over intercom.

Makepeace stepped forward, pushing Carter aside. "Okay! We'll take point!"

Jack put a hand up to block Makepeace's path before he could go to the Gate. "We'll go through first. You watch Dani's backside remember?" He said with a final glare at Makepeace before starting up ramp.

"Have it your way, flyboy." Makepeace said as he stood back.

Still carrying her helmet, Danielle hurried after O'Neill, catching up with him in the middle of the ramp.

"Could you stop bringing that up?" Danielle asked, referring to Makepeace's backside comment from earlier.

Jack stopped and Danielle put on her helmet, still holding the night-vision goggles as Teal'c came up to them as well.

"Makepeace knows you're a married woman, that should be enough reason for him to back off." Jack explained.

With a rueful look on her face, Danielle merely gestures towards the Gate with her free hand as if to say "after you."

"Give us ten count, then come on down!" Jack said to Makepeace.

Jack stepped up to the event horizon. He stopped and ran his fingers back and forth through the wormhole, like a kid testing the water before jumping in. Satisfied, he stepped through. Carter, Danielle and Teal'c followed, pausing for a moment before stepping through the Stargate.

At the back of the Gate room the SG-3 Marines started up the ramp. Makepeace and another soldier were the first to reach the event horizon, and stopped, looking it up and down.

Makepeace slid the strap of his gun off of his shoulder, sticking the muzzle of the gun into the wormhole as they waited. "One-one-thousand..." He said with a sigh. "Two-one-thousand..."

* * *

On the other side of the wormhole it was dark, pouring rain. The Stargate was situated in the middle of a dark forest.

O'Neill stepped out of the Gate first, with Teal'c, Carter, and Danielle behind him. They descended the steps slowly, weapons drawn and ready. O'Neill paused at the DHD to flick a bit of moss off the weed-

and-moss-covered device.

The MALP was sitting a few feet away from the DHD, partially covered in dirt and debris. Jack kneeled down beside it, brushing a fallen branch off the device before turning to Carter, Teal'c, and Danielle.

"Fan out." Jack ordered. He pulled the night-vision goggles down over his eyes as the other members of the team did.

As Jack looked through the goggles he didn't see anything immediately except for trees.

Jack heard something moving in the brush, and turned towards the sound. He saw a shape large enough to be human disappearing behind a tree, another shape slipped behind a tree.

Teal'c was able to see another shape through his goggles. This one was more obviously humanoid. It was running between the trees.

Jack saw something crouch behind some fallen logs and took a step towards them. He turned and through his goggles he got a brief glimpse of a dark and hairy humanoid form lunging towards him.

Jack's attacker pounced on him with a guttural yell, knocking him to the ground. A second later, Danielle was knocked down similarly just as a third one knocked over Sam.

Four more creatures rushed out and attacked Teal'c, trying to bring him down similarly and beating at him with sticks but Teal'c stood his ground and clinging to his staff weapon.

One of the creatures grabbed the staff weapon, trying to wrestle it from Teal'c's grip. In the struggle, the

staff weapon went off, and the stray staff blast hit the branches of a tree.

Teal'c's assailants were finally able to drag him down to the ground, still pounding on him. One of them stood up, holding a huge rock over his head and prepared to bring it down on his prey.

He never got the chance as the sound of machine gun fire filled the clearing. The creature who was about to crush Teal'c was hit and stumbled, losing his grip on the rock. It fell harmlessly beside him.

The others beating on Teal'c stopped and looked up in fright as the SG-3 Marines rushed through the Gate, weapons drawn.

"Fire!" Makepeace ordered as the last of his team came through the gate.

The Marines shot off another round of bullets, firing in the air. Startled and confused, the creatures stopped beating on SG-1 and ran for the trees, forgetting about their quarry.

Danielle realized that she wasn't being assaulted anymore, sat up, her goggles askew and one eye visible.

The Marines ceased firing and Makepeace came up as Danielle, helping her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you Colonel," Danielle said as she brushed herself off. "I'm okay."

Jack staggered to his feet, dazed. His helmet and goggles were gone, and blood was trickling from a gash on his forehead. "No, I'm okay. Thanks for asking. Everybody else?" Jack asked the rest of his team.

"I'm real glad it was you who took point!" Makepeace said with a smile.

The creature that was about to crush Teal'c lay nearby, dead. O'Neill moved towards it, with Carter beside him.

"What were those things?" Danielle asked, feeling woozy.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Jack said, just as confused as everyone else. He knelt down beside the dead body of the creature and rolled it over on its back.

Carter shined a flashlight onto the creature's face. While the eyebrow ridge was unusually heavy and sloping, the face of their attacker looked almost human. Carter stared in surprise, and pulled the flashlight away.

In the forest on P3X-797. SG-1 and SG-3 made their way cautiously through the trees. It was still as dark as ever, and all of the team members were wearing their night-vision goggles.

O'Neill and Makepeace were in the lead. They could hear guttural groans in the distance, and Makepeace stopped.

As Makepeace looked through the goggles; the usual green-and-black display was disrupted by the yellow-orange shape of a nearby campfire just beyond a nearby tree.

O'Neill saw it too, and come up beside Makepeace, pulling his goggles off to squint into the distance.

Makepeace pulled off his goggles as well, glancing at O'Neill. O'Neill pointed to the right, indicating that they should take positions on the other side of the campfire.

Makepeace turned back towards his men. "Johnson!" He said as he gestured for his men to follow him, and they filed past O'Neill, heading off to the left.

Jack lead SG-1 in a different direction, moving closer to the campfire to get a better look. They crouched down in the brush, staring at the human like creatures moving around the campfire.

"Danielle! What are they?" Jack whispered.

"Well, they don't look completely Homo sapien." Danielle observed. "Uh, the larger brow ridge would imply Homo erectus, but then again, they'd have canine teeth..."

Back to the campfire one of the primitive people stood up. A young woman, her dark hair and dress covered with dirt, was clinging to a tree near the fire.

"...uh, they could be Australopithecus, but the brow ridge would be less prominent..." Danielle continued to observe them.

"You don't know, do you?" Jack accused.

"Um… No." Danielle answered as she continued to watch them. She had never seen anything like this before.

Unlike her captors the young woman looked normal, and was completely terrified. Carter noticed her and frowned. "Why does that one female look different? She looks more human." She asked.

One of the cavemen grabbed the woman roughly by the arm, trying to drag her off. She struggled and cried, trying to get away from him.

"We have to stop him!" Carter said in alarm.

The caveman pulled the woman down on her hands and knees, moving to mount her from behind. She screamed and kicked, clawing at the ground as she tried to get out from under him.

"That's - how prehistoric males probably had sex. Forcibly. The strongest male gets to mate; that's survival of the fittest." Danielle said, feeling the same way about it as Sam.

As the woman crawled away from him, the caveman grabbed her skirt, trying to tear it off, and grabbed her around the waist, forcing her down.

"It's rape, and I think we should stop it!" Carter said as she started to get up, but O'Neill stopped her.

"Carter!" Jack hissed, but before he could say any more, a thud attracted his attention, and then another. Stones were flying into the campsite, striking the cave people left and right. Under the onslaught, the primitives retreated, and the would-be rapist got off the woman as the cave people dashed into the trees.

"Where are those rocks coming from?" Danielle wondered.

"There!" Jack pointed to the other side of the campfire. A group of white-robed figures could be seen through the trees, pelting the primitives with rocks.

Makepeace came up behind Danielle, and O'Neill turned to him. "Makepeace! You and your men take the wide left flank. We'll take the right. Copy?" Jack whispered.

Makepeace nodded and moved off to the left.

"Let's go." Jack whispered to his team as He got up and moved off.

Makepeace's men headed to the left, seemingly away from the white-robed figures, while SG-1 moved right in single file, heading directly towards the white robed people.

The white-robed people were completely covered in a filmy white material from head to toe, hooded and veiled in white, and were using slings to throw the stones. They immediately stopped throwing stones, however, when SG-3 surrounded them.

"Don't move!" One of the soldiers ordered.

Surprised, the figures looked around in fright as the sound of weapons being drawn could be heard all around them. They didn't try to run, however.

O'Neill and Danielle rushed into the middle of the clearing, with Teal'c and Carter behind them.

"All right, hold your fire!" Jack shouted.

"Lower your weapons!" Danielle asked, right beside him.

The soldiers keep their weapons drawn. "They could be Goa'uld," one of them shouted.

"Just keep 'em covered." Jack ordered as he stepped over to the nearest of the figures, a woman, pulling the white cloth away from her neck to examine it. The side and back of her neck was unmarked.

"There's no entry scar." Jack said as he dropped the cloth, irritated. "They're not Goa'uld's. Lower your weapons, kids." He ordered.

The soldiers obeyed, and O'Neill backed off. The white-clad people exchanged puzzled looks, and then fell to their knees, heads bowed.

"Any idea what they are?" Jack asked as he turned to Danielle.

The man closest to O'Neill looked up at that. He removed the veil covering his face, revealing himself to be human. "My lord, we are the Untouched. I am High Councilor Tuplo."

"We are pleased the gods have deemed us worthy of a return visit." The woman said, looking up.

"Gods." Jack said as he looked at Danielle.

"Ah... Only the gods come through the Stargate. I think they're talking about us. We should probably start getting used to this kind of treatment." Danielle said.

"Oh, for crying out loud, we're not gods. Get up." He said as he took the woman's hand, and pulled her to her feet.

"Please." Danielle said as she helped another one of them up as well.

Confused by this behavior, the Untouched allowed SG-1 to help them stand.

"Perhaps they wish us to treat them as mortals. A test?" The woman asked Tuplo.

"Please. Let us take you to the Land of Light." Tuplo said as he moved past the woman, heading into the forest.

Jack, Danielle, and the rest of the soldiers started to follow.

The young woman from earlier was huddled, shaking in terror. The white-robed woman helped her up, guiding her along.

Tuplo and his people were carrying lanterns as they lead the SG teams through the trees. As O'Neill stepped out of the trees, he squinted, surprised; it was suddenly bright and sunny.

Another soldier and Carter stepped into the light as well. SG-1 and SG-3, led by the Untouched were literally stepping from night time to day time. One half of the meadow was dark, while the sun illuminated the other half.

As the group approached a rise they looked down into the valley and saw a fair-sized city below.

The Untouched lead the SG teams up the front steps of a temple in the center of the city. At the top of the stairs there was a pillar that housed a bronze bull's head.

Inside the temple the young woman they found was lying on her side on embroidered cushions. On each side of her there was a bull's head, the horns forming an arch over her as two guards stood watch.

Past the guards, a long table was set in the middle of the chamber. The chamber was lined with square crimson pillars striped with brown.

"Love what they've done with the place." Jack said as he looked around.

"I was going to do my living room like this, but... it didn't go with my other stuff." Carter joked.

"It looks Minoan." Danielle observed.

Tuplo and Leedora, the woman Jack first spoke to along with two other natives, joined them. All four had changed out of their white robes for more colorful and 'normal' attire.

"Welcome. Please, come. Sit." Tuplo asked.

They all moved to stand around the table, with the Untouched taking the right side while SG-1 took the left.

"Is she all right?" Carter asked as she looked at the girl they had found, who was moaning and seemed to be in pain.

"I do hope. She... is my daughter." Tuplo replied.

"What's her name?" Sam asked.

"She is called Melocia. I can only hope we rescued her in time from the hands of the Touched. We must now wait to see if she has been cursed by them." Tuplo answered.

"The creatures that took her - what were they, exactly?" Jack asked curiously.

"They are the Touched. They were unfortunate enough to be cursed by the hilk'sha," Tuplo answered.

"Hilk'sha?' Danielle asked. "There's a word like that on Abydos. Is that 'gods of the earth?'"

"Gods of the underworld. Evil gods." Teal'c added.

"The hilk'sha needed only to touch the unfortunate among us, and they would become possessed. Pure evil, like wild animals." Leedora said.

"So these... 'Touched' people used to live here with you?" Jack asked.

"They were us... until they changed. They became too dangerous and we were forced to banish them to the Land of the Dark." Tuplo explained.

"And where are these evil gods now?" Jack asked.

"Oh, they do not show themselves. We know only of their presence because of their actions." Leedora explained.

"When was the last time the good gods came around?" Jack asked.

"Well, if you are not them, then it has been at least a generation." Leedora explained.

"A generation… Okay... um... will you excuse us for a moment?" Jack asked as he got up and the four Untouched rose as well.

"Ah, no... please, no. Wait." Jack stopped them.

The Untouched remained standing there as O'Neill lead the rest of SG-1 over to one of the thick pillars a few paces away.

"Sounds like the Goa'uld's aren't here and haven't been for some time." Jack observed.

"That is my assessment as well." Teal'c concurred.

"Danielle? Carter?" jack asked, wanting their input as well.

"I agree." Carter nodded.

"In that case, gear up. We'll move out in fifteen minutes." Jack decided.

"Wait a minute, move out?" Danielle asked, stunned. Weren't they going to stay to look around?

"Yeah. Back to the Stargate, back to Earth, terra firma, home, you've heard of it?" Jack asked, slightly sarcastically.

"Uh... well... uh... we should stay a while longer and study this society - learn how they've evolved from a Minoan culture. I mean, " Danielle said, feeling agitated. "You see those statues over there - those are bulls. The bull is all throughout Minoan culture and art, but we never really knew why."

"Hey, I'm a big fan of all this stuff. But art appreciation is not what this mission is about. Get your gear together. " Jack ordered as he and Teal'c turned and walked away as Danielle and Carter stood there,

disappointed.

* * *

The two SG teams walked through the Stargate, arriving in the SGC Gate room. As they walked down the ramp Hammond walked in. "Find anything?" He asked curiously.

"Uh, no, sir." Jack answered.

"Yes, sir. Uh, actually, sir, we found a whole heck of a lot. Sir." Danielle disagreed as she walked up to stand beside Hammond.

"Some beautiful decor, nice folks. Nothing of strategic importance, sir." Jack explained.

"All right, get cleaned up. Mission debriefing in half an hour." Hammond said, accepting Jack's explanation.

"Yes, sir." Jack said.

In the SGC briefing room Danielle jumped up from her seat beside Teal'c halfway through the debriefing. "I'm sorry, sir, I know I'm not officially part of an SG team, but I have to protest."

"Let me guess, Doctor Jackson, this is the science versus military discussion again?" Hammond asked.

"Well... yes. This mission was a perfect example of my argument. We should have stayed on that planet longer; it was the perfect opportunity to study Minoan culture." Danielle explained.

"Not to mention primitive man," Carter explained.

"This really isn't necessary, Doctor, as I've already—" Hammond started to say.

"Sir, would you let me finish, please?" Danielle interrupted.

Hammond hesitated, then reluctantly closed his mouth and let Danielle finish although it wasn't necessary.

"Ok. Um, the people on the dark side are pre-Stone Age, but the people on the light side are clearly from the Bronze Age. So what better opportunity to study the Broca Divide?" Danielle continued.

"The what?" Jack yawned. "Excuse me."

"The Broca Divide. Pierre Paul Broca was a 19th century anthropologist. He founded modern craniometry to study craniums and brains and to compare the divide in intelligence between early species of mankind." Carter explained.

During this explanation, Johnson rocked back and forth in his seat, glaring fiercely at Teal'c.

Johnson's eyes were wide, his nostrils were flaring, and he looked like a wild animal about to charge.

The others attending the briefing didn't notice his strange behavior, except for Teal'c, who looked at him curiously.

"Fascinating." Jack said as he looked to Hammond. "Should I start the debriefing, Sir?"

"That would be a good idea, Colonel." Hammond replied.

"Wait a minute," Danielle said. She still hadn't gotten a chance to explain why they should go back to the planet.

"Dr. Jackson, you're wasting your breath. You've already won the argument." Hammond explained.

"But I have to insist you... " Danielle started to say before she looked up. "What, what, what? I've already won?" She asked, confused.

"The President agrees with you. He's asked that we evaluate the scientific and cultural value of each mission from now on. " Hammond continued.

"Oh, for crying out loud." Jack said, clearly annoyed.

"He has?" Danielle asked in surprise.

"That's great!" Carter said happily.

At that moment, something in Johnson snapped. He leapt to his feet and lunged at Teal'c, grabbing him by the collar. "Wonder how that thing in your gut would like his neck ripped in half?"

"Please release me, Lieutenant Johnson." Teal'c asked.

"Johnson! Let him go!" Makepeace said as he jumped up.

"Not until this Gould apologizes." Johnson demanded.

"Johnson Stop!" Danielle said as she stood up as well. "This isn't going to help anyone."

"What would you know about it?" Johnson snapped, as he turned to face Danielle. You married one for Christ's sake. We should kill you, and this Gould."

Danielle visibly flinched at what Johnson said as she sat down quietly.

"Lieutenant Johnson, take your seat now." Hammond ordered, as he stood up.

"No! " Johnson yelled, growling, he took a swing at Teal'c with his free hand.

Teal'c calmly caught the lieutenant's fist, holding it in a crushing grip as Johnson grunted in pain.

Still gripping his attacker's fist, Teal'c stood up, yanked Johnson's arm behind him and shoved the lieutenant face down on the table in one fluid move. He kept Johnson's arm pinned behind his back, holding the lieutenant down.

"General, I would prefer to not hurt this man." Teal'c said as he glared down at Johnson.

Hammond stared in surprise as two soldiers rushed over and grabbed Johnson's arms, dragging him over to face the General.

"What is your problem, Marine?" Hammond asked angrily.

As Johnson struggled in the soldiers' grip, he started foaming at the mouth, which pretty much answered Hammond's question.

"Take him to the infirmary." Hammond ordered the soldiers. "Tell them to keep him in restraints and check him out."

Johnson grunted and snarled as he was dragged out of the briefing room as the others watched in shock.

* * *

In the Gate room Danielle was holding a clipboard, standing beneath a stepladder beside the Gate, helping Sam.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sam asked from the top of the ladder.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked, hoping to avoid the question.

"Come on Dani, I saw the way you reacted to what Johnson said." Carter added.

"I know, I shouldn't let it bother me. Johnson wasn't thinking straight, I know." Danielle replied.

"It's okay to be upset Dani." Sam said. "What he said wasn't right."

"I miss him." Danielle opened up. "A lot." She said as she thought about Sha're. "It felt nice to have a family again."

"We'll do everything we can to get him back." Carter promised.

"So what do you think that was all about with Johnson?" Danielle asked as she changed the subject.

"Beats me. Maybe he was drunk." Carter said, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to push Danielle for too much right away.

"I don't know. It didn't quite seem like inebriation." Danielle disagreed.

Carter didn't reply, focusing on the readings instead. Behind her, two men in the control room were locked in some kind of struggle as Carter turns and sees them. "What the—"

Danielle looked up as well. In the control room window the two men managed to roll over the consoles and crash straight through the glass partition.

Still struggling, they fell to the floor of the Gate room amidst a shower of glass. Carter and Danielle dropped what they were doing and discarded their equipment at the foot of the ramp as they rushed over, checking the pulses of the two men.

The man Carter was checking was staring blankly at nothing, his mouth hanging open and bloody cuts all over his face.

The bay door slid open and an officer rushed in as Carter got up. "What the hell's going on?"

"I don't know! I didn't see anything!" A second officer said.

Carter ran over to the emergency phone and picked up the receiver. "We need medics, section C, stat! Two men down!" She said as she slammed the phone down, glancing back at the fallen men apprehensively and paused, scratching at her suddenly itchy neck.

* * *

Later in the locker room Jack opened his locker, drying his face with a towel before shoving it inside. He touched the cut on his forehead, wincing. As he turned away, the locker slammed shut. O'Neill turned to see Carter, wearing a tank top, standing there.

"Carter! Uh..." Jack said as he pulled his shirt on. "Sorry, didn't know you were in here.

To Jack's surprise, Cater pulled him to her, grabbing his head and kissed him passionately.

"Mmph! Hey!" Jack said as he pulled back. "What the hell's going on?"

"I want you." Carter said simply as she kissed him again.

"Why?" Jack said in a muffled voice. "I mean, no!" He said as he pulled her off of him. "Carter, this is a little out of line, don't you think?"

Sam grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him down on the bench, straddling him. "You want me?"

She said as she lowered her head down and kissed him a third time.

"No, no-" Jack said, causing Sam to pull back for a second. "Not like this, not like-" Jack said before Sam kissed her again. "Carter! What's gotten into you?" He said as he shoved her off him.

She tried to kiss him again, but he got the upper hand, grabbing her shoulders and rolling off the bench, pinning her to the ground.

"It's about time you saw a doctor, Doctor." Jack said firmly as he hauled her up.

* * *

In the infirmary Carter was strapped down to a cot, with Dr. Fraiser securing her ankles as she kicked and struggled ineffectively as a medic secured a wrist strap.

"Keep her from hurting herself until the sedatives take effect." Fraiser ordered.

As two other medics attended to Carter, Dr. Fraiser walked over to stand beside O'Neill.

"Is this pretty much what Johnson has?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I'd say so." Fraiser agreed. "And the other members of the team. This is the strangest thing I've ever seen."

"Come on. Let's take a look." Fraiser said as she walked off.

* * *

Fraiser lead Jack down a corridor of the SGC, approaching a row of holding cells. A few pairs of orderlies passed by with patients on gurneys as Fraiser stopped at one of the cells.

"We converted DEFCON-1 living compartments from when this place was a missile silo into isolation chambers. You never know what you're going to bring back through the Stargate." Fraiser explained.

She stopped at one of the cell doors and slid open the panel that covered a small barred window. Johnson was crouched beside the metal bed frame, handcuffed to the bed. His brow ridge was swollen, and he snarled rattling the bed frame as O'Neill peered through the bars in disbelief.

"Notice the swelling of the brow ridge?" Fraiser asked. "Some are even developing new follicle growth."

"Any idea what's causing it?" Jack asked.

"Wish I knew. I've got calls in to every specialist in the service, but - I've got one hand tied behind my back because of the need-to-know classification of the Stargate project." Fraiser answered.

She reached over and slid the panel shut, then lead O'Neill over to the next cell where Insistent pounding could be heard from within. "And it's spreading. We got two more in an hour later."

Fraiser stopped at the cell door, and O'Neill slid the panel back to look inside. Its occupant was pounding madly on the wall, heedless to the amount of injuries he was inflicting upon himself in the process.

"I've never seen a behavioral disorder like this. All the victims are acting like animals." Fraiser said.

With a roar, the afflicted man pulled down the bunk bed, knocking it to the floor. He climbed on top of the fallen bed frame, crouching atop it and breathing heavily as he glared at the door.

"You think Carter has the same thing?" Jack asked.

"Mmm-hmm. The behavior fits." Fraiser confirmed.

Jack slid the panel shut, and they turn and head back down the corridor.

"All the victims are behaving like primitives. Most female low-level primates tend to choose their sexual partners according to who would give them the strongest offspring. The leaders of the pack, or a tribe, were usually the prime choice. You should be flattered." Fraiser said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm honored." Jack said sarcastically.

In the control room Danielle came up the steps, a paper cup and a stack of printouts in hand. She finished off the contents of the cup and set it aside as she hurried across to O'Neill, who was standing by a window and nursing a sore shoulder.

"Jack! There you are. I was going on the Internet to do a little research on Australopithecus, and…" She stopped seeing O'Neill's shoulder "wow, what happened to you?"

"Oh, I - got in a little wrestling match with Carter." Jack replied.

"Why?" Danielle asked in confusion.

"I guess she's got whatever Johnson's got. Had to drag her off to the infirmary." Jack added.

"What, did she start a fight with you, like Johnson did with Teal'c?" Danielle asked.

"No, she, uh - tried to seduce me." Jack mumbled.

"Oh. You... poor man." Danielle said with a laugh.

"No, it wasn't like that. She was like a wild animal. She was nuts." Jack replied.

"Well, is she all right? I should go see her." Danielle asked in concern.

"Why?" Jack asked, his tone suddenly changing.

"What do you mean, 'why?'" Danielle asked. "Because I care about her." She said as she started to go, before Jack grabbed her by the arm.

"You care about her? What's that mean?" Jack asked as his eyes narrowed.

"It means I care about her, she's my friend. Please let go." Danielle said, wondering what was going on with Jack, she didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"You're supposed to care about me. Why are you thinking about her all the time?" Jack said, refusing to let go of Dani's arm.

"What are you talking about?" Dani asked, even more confused.

"What's going on?" Makepeace asked as he walked into the room.

"I'm talking about Samantha." Jack said as he ignored Makepeace. "You just stay away from her, okay?" Jack said, clearly more of an order than a question.

"Okay. Okay, Jack." Dani said as she figured out what was going on. "I think you should come with me to the infirmary, okay? Just let go of me and - let go of my—" Dani said as she tried to get Jack to let her go.

Makepeace walked forward, wanting to find out what was going on.

Seeing that Jack had no intention of letting her go Dani started to struggle to get free of Jack's grip, finally breaking free Danielle fell back, crashing into a rack of equipment.

Makepeace surged forward as something changed in him as well and he charged Jack, crashing into him and sending them both to the floor.

When Danielle sat up she saw Makepeace and Jack wrestling on the floor as they tried to beat the living daylights out of each other.

"Security! Get in here!" An officer said after seeing what happened.

Harriman and four other officers came up from behind and pulled Jack and Makepeace apart. It took all five of them to drag Jack and Makepeace away as Danielle finally stood up as a female technician came to check on her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Danielle said as the technician helped her to stand, as they watched the officers drag O'Neill and Makepeace away.

* * *

In the infirmary an orderly finished taking a blood sample from Danielle and removed the tourniquet as Fraiser and Hammond come over to her cot. Teal'c was sitting nearby, waiting to get his blood taken as well.

"We've managed to isolate an organism in the victims' bloodstreams." Doctor Fraiser said.

"Organism? Like a parasite?" Hammond questioned.

"More like a-a parasitical virus. And from what I can tell, it seems to feed on chemical transmitters in the body. That includes neurotransmitters. As they're depleted, all but the most primitive parts of the brain seem to just... shut down." Fraiser explained.

"That's why they act like animals?" Hammond asked.

"Actually, the organism seems to release a hormone that stimulates the primitive regions of the brain that are normally dormant. I-I have never seen anything like this on Earth." Fraiser continued.

"Exactly. 'On Earth.'" Dani said as she hopped off the cot. "That would explain the Touched."

"Beg your pardon?" Hammond asked.

"That is what the primitives were called on P3X-797. The Touched." Teal'c explained.

"But I think, given recent events," Dani said as she glanced over to where Carter was lying. "I think it's safe to say that they aren't born primitive, they must have this very contagious disease. And we came

in contact with it."

"So... the question is, why haven't you and Mr. Teal'c come down with the symptoms?" Doctor Fraiser asked.

"Um... Mr. Teal'c - Teal'c's symbiote probably protects him." Danielle theorized.

"That would be likely." Teal'c agreed.

"Well - what about you, Dr. Jackson?" Fraiser asked.

"Well, that beats me." Dani said as she thought about it. "You're the doctor, Doctor. Uh, maybe I have a natural immunity."

"Perhaps you will develop symptoms later." Teal'c guessed.

"Thank you for the moral support." Dani said in a lightly sarcastic tone.

"I am checking both of your blood for the presence of the organism, and I would bet that you both have it." Fraiser concluded. "This appears to be highly contagious." She told Hammond.

"Are you saying we could have brought a new plague to this planet?" Hammond said, alarmed.

"Yes, sir, that's exactly what I'm saying." Fraiser said solemnly.

"Well, that's it. I'm ordering this mountain sealed off. No one comes in or goes out until we get a handle on this thing." Hammond decided as he turned and left.

A second later, they heard high-pitched howling, accompanied by a heavy thud. Danielle turned in the direction of the sound. Teal'c - who has apparently finished giving a blood sample - got up and ran out of the infirmary, with Fraiser and Danielle right behind him.

* * *

In the corridor Teal'c tossed his jacket on a nearby bench as he lead Danielle, Fraiser, and a medic to the source of the sound, one of the cells.

The heard another thud coming from within. Teal'c slid the panel away to reveal an extremely agitated Jack, who let out another howl, throwing his entire weight against the door.

"He is going to damage himself." Teal'c stated.

"I've been pumping him with sedatives to control him, but they wear off fast." Fraiser explained as she turned to the medic, who handed her a syringe. "Help me give him some more. GO! GO!" She ordered the guards to unlock the door, and Jack dived forward with another howl, but Teal'c and the guard forced him back into the cell.

The two of them managed to hold him, and Fraiser moved in and stuck the needle into O'Neill's shoulder.

After a few seconds, O'Neill stopped howling and slumped in their grasp, his head lolling forward as Teal'c and the guard eased him down onto the bunk.

* * *

The next day at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex General Hammond was in his office, standing at the partition, looking through the star map into the briefing room, when his phone buzzed. Turning away from the glass, he slowly walks to his desk, sat down, and picked up the red phone.

"Yes, sir, this is General Hammond." He answered the phone. "Sir, I'm afraid I have a serious situation here. It appears we've brought a very contagious disease through the Stargate. …Yes, sir, that's right. …No, sir, I've ordered the mountain sealed off, but I think you should order in an armed division to set up a second line of defense. …Well, sir, my recommendation is that anyone attempting to leave the mountain should be shot on sight... and the body burned.

* * *

In the infirmary Carter was strapped to a gurney, as two medics wheeled her out. They passed Hammond on their way in as Fraiser joined him as they crossed the noisy, chaotic room.

"Good news, General." Fraiser said.

"I could use some of that about now. What is it?" Hammond said gratefully as they come over to where Teal'c and Danielle were standing, still unaffected.

"These two," Fraiser indicated to Teal'c and Danielle "don't appear to have the organism in their system. Now if we can just isolate why they've been able to resist it."

"Perhaps we should ask the Untouched how they avoid contracting the disease." Teal'c suggested.

"Maybe they know something we don't." Danielle agreed.

"I could use a blood sample from one of the uninfected. Maybe they have something in their systems to protect them - something we can synthesize." Doctor Fraiser suggested.

Hammond didn't reply immediately as he moved away a few paces, thinking. After a moment, he turned back to them. "All right." He said pointing at Teal'c and Danielle. "Either of you know how to draw blood?"

Danielle and Teal'c just stared at him blankly.

"Doctor, teach them. You go through in half an hour. Gear up." He said as he turned and started towards the door.

"W-w-w-w-wait! Wait! Just the two of us?" Danielle questioned in surprise.

"You're immune! I don't know anyone else who is!" Hammond explained.

"We technically aren't even members of an SG team." Danielle pointed out.

"After this consider yourselves officially part of Sg-1." Hammond said. "I'll make sure it goes through." Hammond promised as he left the infirmary, and Teal'c and Danielle exchanged looks.

* * *

In the Gate room. The Gate wormhole to P3X-797 was open as Teal'c and Danielle entered, both geared up and ready to go.

"Do not worry, Danielle Jackson. The Touched were easily frightened by your loud Earth weapons. We can easily subdue them." Teal'c said, noticing the fear and Danielle's eyes.

"That's easy for you to say." Danielle said as Teal'c walked through confidently.

Danielle hesitated for a second, making sure to pull on her night-vision goggles before she stepped through the wormhole as well.

Danielle and Teal'c walked through the trees, but Danielle noticed something and stopped, urging Teal'c to halt as well. "Teal'c!"

Danielle lifted the night-vision goggles and switched on the flashlight at her hip. The beam slid across the forest floor to illuminate a familiar figure lying unconscious in the dirt.

Danielle knelt down beside it and carefully turned the body over. Teal'c crouched at the body's feet. When Danielle recognizes who it is, she switched the flashlight off. "It's Melocia. She's alive."

"It appears she is afflicted." Teal'c observed.

"So they just - dump her out here?" Danielle asked as she checked her pulse, obviously not liking the way that this culture treated the sick.

"We dump them in a small room." Teal'c pointed out.

"To protect them." Danielle insisted.

"To protect everyone else. There is little difference." Teal'c pointed out.

Danielle glanced back at Teal'c. "You know, you're right? They're like lepers." She said as she checked Melocia's breathing. "And the dark side's a leper colony."

"What is a leper?" Teal'c inquired.

"I'll tell you about it later," Danielle promised, realizing that Teal'c knew nothing about her world's history as she started pulling a blanket from her pack. "We have to help her." She said as she covered Melocia with the blanket.

"Are you planning on helping me?" Danielle asked, a little frustrated that Teal'c was just standing there.

"It is a long journey. We should leave her." Teal'c said, standing up.

"No. No, let's…" Danielle said as she tried to lift Melocia up, obviously having trouble. "Please Teal'c, we can't leave her like this."

Teal'c turned, and through his night-vision goggles he saw that they were surrounded by the Touched. Teal'c promptly fired his weapon in the air, turning his back to Danielle. Danielle turned and spotted several of the Touched advancing from the other side.

"Teal'c!" Danielle pleaded, not wanting to leave Melocia behind.

"Fire your weapon! It will frighten them off!" Teal'c said before he could pick up Melocia and fired off another round into the air. This time the sound got results. The Touched in front of Teal'c howled and retreated.

Behind him, a group of the Touched grabbed Danielle and Melocia and dragged them off.

Teal'c continued to fire, unaware of his friend's plight. When it appeared that the last of the Touched had retreated, Teal'c ceased fire and turned back to where Danielle should be standing. "Danielle Jackson!" He called out when he realized that she wasn't there.

"Danielle! Danielle Jackson!" He called out more urgently, finding no trace of her.

* * *

In the SGC O'Neill was at the window panel of his cell. It slid open and his head jerked up. The guard peered into the cell before opening the door to admit another guard and an orderly, with Hammond

between them. Hammond was wearing a straitjacket and was obviously sedated, followed by Fraiser.

"Sorry, Colonel O'Neill, but your private room just became semi-private." Fraiser said.

The guard and the orderly carefully eased Hammond down to sit on the bottom bunk. O'Neill remained huddled on the cot nearby.

"We're running out of places to put all the victims. We've used the brigs, we've used the temp quarters, some of the storage rooms." Fraiser said. As she let out a frustrated sigh and started towards the door.

Struggling to articulate, his mouth opening and closing, Jack finally managed to speak. "Doc... doc..." He croaked.

Hearing him, Fraiser stopped and turned. "Did you say something?"

"Give... more..." Jack managed to say before breaking off, in apparent pain, his head dropping forward.

Fraiser took a hesitant step towards him, making sure to stay out of arm's reach. "What? Give more what?" She questioned as She knelt down so that they were at eye level.

"More..." Jack started to say. Unable to finish, he extended his arm towards her as if asking for a shot.

"An injection?" Fraiser asked in surprise. "You mean you want more sedative? You've already had more than the maximum safe dosage, twice as much as anyone else because you've been more violent. "

"Give." Jack insisted.

"No. It's not safe." Fraiser decided.

"GIVE!" Jack yelled before saying in a softer tone. "Give."

"Why are you so insistent?" Fraiser asked curiously.

Jack didn't answer, and stubbornly held out his arm.

Fraiser sighed and gestures to the orderly. She knelt down beside O'Neill, rolling up his shirt sleeve and patting and swabbing the area.

O'Neill didn't resist as she took a syringe from the orderly and injected the sedative, watching her patient carefully. The sedative quickly took effect, and O'Neill's head dropped forward limply.

"Must have been in a lot of pain." Fraiser said sympathetically. She hesitated for a second before reluctantly rising and starting towards the door. Suddenly, O'Neill jerked awake with a gasp.

"Doocc!" he yelled.

Fraiser stopped, and turned, staring at him in shock. "Colonel O'Neill?"

Jack nodded, trying to get a word out, but barely able to mouth a "yes." Fraiser knelt down beside him again as O'Neill struggled to speak.

"So you are still in there somewhere." Fraiser smiled.

"Dream... dream?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, Colonel, it's very real. This is interesting... sedatives must knock back the primitive mind. Colonel, listen to me. I am not going to be able to keep you at this level for very long. It is too dangerous. It could cause permanent brain damage." She said urgently.

"What? Wha…" Jack broke off, trying to get himself together "what is it?"

"It's a parasitic virus. All we can tell is that it seems to mess with body chemicals - all of them. Testosterone levels skyrocket, thus the aggressive behavior. It's a histamine-alytic, which means it breaks down histamine. " Fraiser explained.

"Experiment." Jack said.

"What?" Fraiser asked, not sure what he was asking.

"Experiment. On... me." Jack finally said.

"Experiment on you?" Fraiser asked as she shook her head. "No, sir, I can't do that."

Jack took her chin gently in one hand, urging her to look at him. "Use me."

Fraiser looked down for a moment, then reached up to wrap her fingers around his.

* * *

ON the light side of the planet P3X-797. Teal'c approached the temple that Tuplo led SG-1 to earlier, hurrying up the steps. He walked past the guards posted at the entrance into the main hall as Tuplo and

Leedora come out to greet him.

"Welcome back, my Lord. Where are your friends?" Tuplo asked.

"My friends are ill because of this place." Teal'c said.

"They have joined the Touched." Leedora said fearfully.

"They were cursed by the hilk'sha." Tuplo agreed.

"It is not a curse." Teal'c disagreed. "It is a disease. I lost my friend on the dark side of this planet. You must help me retrieve her."

"Why?" Tuplo demanded. "So she can give you the curse? So she can give all of us the curse? No, no! She is better off where she is." He said, clearly afraid of what would happen to the rest of his people.

"She does not have the disease. She is immune. She is not cursed." Teal'c tried again.

"Then by now, she is gone." Tuplo said solemnly as Leedora nodded.

"She had your daughter with him." Teal'c said.

"Melocia... is dead." Tuplo said, finding it hard to say the words.

"No." Teal'c denied. "She is out there. On the dark side. I have seen her. Help me retrieve her and my friend." Teal'c asked.

"She is among the Touched," Tuplo said as he walked past Teal'c in agitation. "She can no longer... function amongst us. Therefore, she is dead."

"She is not dead." Teal'c said.

"If I believed otherwise, do you not think I would help my own daughter?" Tuplo asked as he turned to face Teal'c.

"Many of us have loved ones among the Touched. My own father is there. But we accept that we cannot help them. Therefore, they are dead to us." Leedora told Teal'c.

"How can you be so without heart?" Teal'c asked, bewildered by their beliefs.

"I must ask you to leave." Tuplo said coldly as he moved to stand beside Leedora.

"If you will not help me find my friend, then I must have a sample of your blood." Teal'c demanded.

"Our blood?" Leedora asked in shock. What possible reason could he have to want that?

"Blood is our life force." Tuplo said, clearly appalled by the idea as well.

"I assure you it will cause you no harm." Teal'c sad, trying to convince them.

"I cannot abide this... one in my presence any longer!" Leedora said angrily as she turned on her heel and stormed out.

"You are not welcome here. When we return, I expect to find you gone." Tuplo said, just as angry as Leedora before he turned and followed Melocia.

The other Untouched gathered there following him out. Teal'c watched them go, then turned back to the main entrance. The two guards posted there remained standing at attention, spears in hand.

Teal'c calmly turned and walked back the way he came, making a show of leaving through the main entrance. But as he reached the threshold, Teal'c clubbed the left guard in the head with the butt of his rifle, knocking him unconscious.

The other guard lunged at him with the spear, but Teal'c grabbed the spear, shoving the blunt end into the guard's stomach and then clubbing him in the face with it. The guard went down hard, lying flat on his back.

Taking the needle from his vest, Teal'c knelt down beside the unconscious guard. "I am sorry. " He said as he stuck the needle into the guard's arm to draw blood.

* * *

Back on the dark side of the planet Danielle was being dragged further into the forest. She had lost her night vision goggles a while ago, and it was pitch black.

Melocia was being carried by another one of the touched. Danielle knew that it was only a matter of time before Melocia would become sick.

She also knew what the touched did to the women, she couldn't let that happen, as she started to struggle even more. "NO!" She said as she kicked the one that was pulling her through the forest, but it didn't do any good. The touched that was pulling her didn't even looked like he felt it.

As the situation started to get more desperate for Danielle, something happened. Something that she had hoped would never happen again.

The touched that were surrounding Danielle were suddenly flung away from her by an invisible force, two of them skidding back almost ten feet.

The touched quickly got up, frightened by what had happened. When they looked at Danielle they saw that her eyes were glowing a bright white, overpowering the darkness around her.

The touched grabbed the still unconscious Melocia and ran further into the forest screaming in terror, not seeing Danielle collapse to the ground unconscious.

* * *

It was evening at Stargate Command. In the infirmary Fraiser and a medic were tending to a wounded Carter who was strapped down to a gurney.

Teal'c walked into the infirmary and was surprised to see that Carter has been injured.

"All personnel, be advised that the mountain is now under a Code 5 lockdown. The mountain is now under a Code 5 lockdown." A voice sounded over the intercom.

Seeing Teal'c, Fraiser left Carter to the care of the medic and moved to greet him.

"Thank God you're back." Fraiser said, relieved.

"What happened to Captain Carter?" Teal'c said as he stared at the gurney.

"She was stabbed by her roommate." Doctor Fraiser explained. "Don't worry, it's superficial, she's going to be okay." She said as she lead him out into the hall. "We've run out of space. We've had to start doubling up on the ISO rooms."

"I have retrieved the blood sample you requested." He said as he took the sample from a pocket of his vest and handed it to her.

"Good work, Mr. Teal'c." Fraiser said as she took the vial.

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c said as he walked up Jack's cell.

Jack was leaning against the wall of his cell with his eyes closed. At the sound of Teal'c's voice, though,

he looked up. "Teal'c?" He asked with difficulty.

"I am afraid I lost Danielle Jackson on the dark side of the planet. I am sorry." Teal'c said as he knelt down to O'Neill's eye level.

A short time later the door to the cell swung open and Fraiser walked in. O'Neill and Teal'c were sitting on the bottom bunk as she entered, the guards remaining at the door.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Fraiser asked. "I think I might have something." She said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, clearly excited.

"I was examining the blood sample that Mr. Teal'c brought me, and then it hit me. There was very little histamine in it." She said, stopping at the confused look on Jack's face. "If the people on that planet are human as you say, they have to have histamine in their blood." Fraiser tried to explain.

"How does this help us?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, as I said before, this microbe is a histamine-alytic. It feeds on histamine. The Untouched have no histamine in their bodies, so the organism couldn't survive in them." Doctor Fraiser explained.

"I do not understand." Teal'c said, still confused. "It is the Untouched that become the Touched. If they have none of the substance of which you speak, why then do some of them change?" He asked.

"Because only some of them have this low histamine level, which means that there's probably a naturally occurring antihistamine in their diets. The ones who don't eat it eventually contract the organism. Which is what gave me an idea. I have acute rhinitis, caused by severe allergies." Dr. Fraiser explained.

O'Neill and Teal'c exchange baffled looks. "Explain." Teal'c said.

"I take strong antihistamines every day. I have no histamine for the microbe to feed on. Just like the Untouched, the organism starves in my body." Fraiser explained.

"What of Danielle Jackson?" Teal'c asked. "To my knowledge she does not have allergies, nor does she take antihistamines."

"That's something I have to ask her about." Doctor Fraiser said. "Dr. Jackson doesn't have any histamine in her body either. I ran the test myself, she must have some kind of medication with her."

"That is not possible doctor." Teal'c stated. "Danielle Jackson has not been allowed to leave the base, and has spent her free time in my company after Colonel O'Neil, and Captain Carter have left for the day. I have never once seen her take any kind of medication."

"It's something that we're going to have to look into, but since she doesn't have any histamine in her body either it supports my theory." Fraiser said thoughtfully. "I hope she's going to be okay." She was worried about what could have happened to Danielle, especially after she had found out that she was captured by the touched.

"Does this mean you have a cure?" Teal'c asked hopefully. The sooner that they had a cure, the sooner that they could search for Danielle Jackson.

"We have to try mega-doses of chloropheniramine malleate on someone and see if it works." Fraiser said as she stopped to retrieve a syringe from her lab coat.

"Me. Find Dani." Jack said, having trouble forming the words.

"I thought you might say that." Fraiser said with a small smile. "Now the dose required to completely clear the body of histamine for a long enough period of time could be harmful." Fraiser said seriously as Jack looked at her, determined to try in spite of the risk.

"You're sure?" Fraiser asked, hoping that Jack understood what he had said.

Jack just nodded his head.

Doctor Fraiser hesitated for a moment before getting to her feet and moving over to the IV bag that was attached to Jack's arm. Fraiser injected the contents of the syringe into the IV, and a second later, Jack's head started to droop.

"Now all we can do is wait." Fraiser sighed. "You'd better lock him up again." She instructed Teal'c.

Teal'c got up from the bunk and guided Jack to lie down, pulling a blanket over him.

* * *

Danielle woke up with a splitting headache as she sat up. She groaned as she cupped her face in her hands. This was the most painful that she had ever remembered it being.

For the millionth time she wondered how it was all even possible, what the SGC would do to her if they ever found out about it.

She already had a very good idea what they would do. They would make sure she wasn't assigned to any SG team, regardless of what General Hammond had promised her, and with it destroy any chance she had of finding Sha're.

Dani looked around, trying to figure out where she was. The most important thing was getting out of the dark side of the planet. The last thing she needed was for the touched to find her again.

Looking down Dani was just barely able to make out the tracks that the Touched had made as they dragged her through the forest.

She quickly set off in the opposite direction, heading towards the light side of the planet.

* * *

A few hours later Teal'c was waiting outside of O'Neill's cell, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Suddenly his eyes flew open at the sound of banging from inside Jack's cell.

"Teal'c!" Jack banged on the door. "Doc! Open the door! Teal'c!" He shouted.

Teal'c got up and slid the panel aside to look into the cell. O'Neill who was looking like his old self, stared back at him.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned, hoping that he was back to normal.

"Lucy, I'm ho-ome!" Jack said happily in an altogether horrible impersonation of Desi Arnaz.

"I am not Lucy." Teal'c said, losing hope that the cure worked.

"I know that. It's a reference to an old TV-" Jack stopped, realizing it would take too long to explain. "Never mind. Open the door."

"I will summon the doctor." Teal'c replied.

"No, come on. I'm fine. I'm back to being myself. Just open up." Jack insisted.

"I cannot be certain that you are back to being yourself. You referred to me as 'Lucy.'" Teal'c denied.

"Oh, for crying out loud, will you just open the door? We need to find Dani!" Jack said.

Looking slightly skeptical, Teal'c obeyed, unlocking the cell door. He also wanted to find Danielle Jackson as soon as possible.

Jack stepped out, clearly in control of himself again. "This stuff works. Let's find Doc."

* * *

It had taken Danielle a while but she had finally found her way to the light side of the planet. She had to hide under some bushes a few times when she heard some of the touched walking through the forest.

Danielle walked up the steps to the main hall to find that guards had their weapons pointed at her, one of them with a large bruise on his head.

"Wait!" Danielle said as she put her hands up in surrender. "I'm not one of the touched."

The guards still had their weapons pointed at her when finally Tuplo and Leedora came to the entrance, hearing Danielle.

"Tuplo, Leedora." Danielle said, feeling relieved. "Could you please tell the guards that I'm fine? I'm not one of the touched."

"Your friend attacked our guards." Tuplo said coldly. "We should take you back to the Touched." He threatened.

"What?" Danielle asked, not knowing what was going on. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Your friend attacked our guards after we told him to leave. He demanded we give him our life force." Leedora said equally as coldly.

"Teal'c?" Danielle asked. "Big guy, gold emblem on his forehead?" Danielle asked, still trying to figure out what was going on.

Tuplo nodded. "He then attacked our guards and stole their life force."

"Your life force?" Danielle asked. "You mean your blood. They must be trying to find a cure." Danielle realized.

"It is a curse." Tuplo denied. "There is no cure."

"They're going to try to break the curse." Danielle promised. "Now that they have a sample of your blood they can find an answer."

"Arrest her." Tuplo ordered, not believing a word of it.

"You don't understand." Danielle tried again. "We're trying to help-" Danielle said before the guards pointed their weapons at her. "Ok…ok," Danielle said with a sigh as she held up her hands. The last thing she needed was for it to happen again. She didn't want to hurt anyone again.

* * *

In the Stargate embarkation room the Gate was spinning as the SGC dialed out. Tranquilizer guns were being passed out to the teams by Fraiser and another officer. "The guns are loaded with tranquilizer darts filled with chloropheniramine. Now a direct hit on a Touched man or woman should knock them out long enough in order to starve the disease." She explained. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Doc." Jack said.

"Are we going to try to tranq all of the Touched?" Carter asked, also feeling back to normal.

"Just the ones that get in the way of us finding Dani. We'll leave the rest for the Untouched." Jack explained.

"You think she's still alive?" Carter asked hopefully.

The Stargate wormhole activated and O'Neill turns to see the open wormhole. "I hope so." He said as he started up the ramp, with Carter and Teal'c following.

* * *

On the dark side of P3X-797, the SG teams approached the campsite where they hoped Danielle had been taken, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen, the only one they found was Melocia, who was eating some meat off of a large bone.

"I don't see her anywhere." Carter said as she looked around the campfire. "Are you sure that the Touched caught Danielle and Melocia?" She asked Teal'c.

"I am certain." Teal'c replied. "Melocia was with us they were captured. They were the ones that captured her."

"Alright… we'll tranq this group and take Melocia back with us. Maybe we can get the Untouched to help us track down Dani." Jack said as he signaled to the others, and they raised their weapons, moving into position.

Hearing the click of the tranquilizer darts, some of the Touched moved towards them, but were taken down by the tranq darts easily.

With a clear path to Melocia, Carter, O'Neill, and some of the other soldiers climbed over the small rise they were crouched behind and approach the campfire where Melocia was sitting. She dropped the bone and crouched, ready to spring, growling, as the SG teams surround her.

"Just let me give her an injection." Carter said, hoping that Melocia understood her. She retrieved a syringe from her vest and slowly approached Melocia with it in her hand. After a few steps, Melocia growled and pounced, but was stopped in mid-leap by the tranquilizer darts from the other soldiers' guns. As the tranquilizer hits her systems, she stumbled backwards and slumped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

On the light side of the planet SG-1 and two other soldiers come up to the entrance of the temple. With O'Neill and Carter leading, Teal'c carrying Melocia over his shoulders, and the two other soldiers bringing up the rear. A shocked Tuplo and Leedora met them at the bottom of the steps.

"What are you doing?" Tuplo demanded

"You must not bring the Touched among us!" Leedora said, shocked at what they were doing.

"Just hear us out, please?" Jack asked.

"We found a cure. And we can bring back Melocia." Carter said.

"And your father." Teal'c added, speaking to Leedora.

Tuplo and Leedora exchanged glances, Tuplo finally speaking. "Put him in the isolation circle. We will hear you."

Teal'c obeyed carrying Melocia past them, and into the temple, walking towards the isolation circle.

"Teal'c?" Danielle asked in surprise as she sat up. She hadn't expected to see anyone from the SGC quite so soon.

Teal'c climbs up to the platform and gently lay Melocia down on the cushions. "Are you well Danielle Jackson?" Teal'c asked, surprised to find her here.

"Dani?" Jack asked in surprise, seeing her as well. "We thought you were captured."

"I'm okay," Danielle replied, standing up. "I was able to get away and find my way back here."

"We're just glad you're okay." Sam said, relieved as well.

"If you are not gods, how did you destroy the curse?" Tuplo asked, still skeptical that they had even found a cure.

"As we've been saying, Tuplo, it's not a curse. It's a disease." Jack explained.

"A sickness." Carter added.

"You'll see." Danielle promised, knowing that it was the only way to convince them.

Hearing a groan Carter, Danielle and O'Neill walked quickly over to Melocia.

Dazed, Melocia sat up, a bit confused but back to his old self. "Where am I?"

"The light side of the planet, you're cured." Danielle said as she knelt down beside her with a smile.

"She's back to normal." Jack said with a smile as well.

"Explain." Leedora demanded.

"We know how to... lift the curse." Carter said, trying to explain it to them in a way that they would understand.

"Huh! If you are not gods..." Tuplo trailed off, not sure what to believe.

"Come out there with us. We'll show you." Jack said as he walked out of the temple, followed by Dani, Teal'c, and Sam.

At the edge of the woods, at the boundary between the light and the dark sides of P3X-797. Tuplo, Leedora, and the SG teams approached the boundary, stopping as they saw figures emerging from the woods. But the approaching humans were not behaving like animals; they were walking perfectly upright, shading their eyes against the brightness of the sun.

Leedora moved to the front of the group, recognizing an old man coming out of the trees. "Father!" She shouted happily as she ran to embrace him, crying happily as the old man enfolded her in his arms.

"Oh, oh..." The old man said, overwhelmed, and happy to see his daughter again.

Tuplo smiled and embraced his daughter as well. It was over! The cure was broken he thought happily. Breaking off the embrace, he guided Melocia over to where SG-1 was standing and knelt down in front of Sg-1.

"You have done it, my lord. Thank you." Tuplo said to Jack.

"We'll teach you how to take care of the rest." Jack said helping the man to stand up. He pated Tuplo on the shoulder and turned away, heading towards the light side. As the rest of Sg-1 turned and followed him.

"Uh, sir?" Carter asked.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, already knowing what it was about.

"About my earlier behavior... I wasn't myself, and-" Carter said uncomfortably.

"Oh, Carter, I don't even remember your earlier behavior." Jack led her on.

"You don't?" Carter asked hopefully.

"No, I was infected too, remember?" Jack reminded her.

"Right! Good, I'm - I'm glad." Carter said relieved, as Dani watched them with some amusement.

"By the way, how's the wound?" Jack continued.

"Wound?" Carter asked, wondering how Jack knew about it.

"I understand you got stabbed in the stomach?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yeah, that - that was nothing. With any luck, there won't even be a scar." Carter said.

"Well, good. I was concerned." Jack replied.

"You were?" Carter asked.

"Sure." Jack smiled. "If it doesn't heal properly, you'll never wear that sweet little tank top number again."

Carter stopped in her tracks at that, and Jack kept on walking as Carter stood there for a second, looking chagrined.

"…you know, me Teal'c and Doctor Frasier were the only ones not effected by virus." Danielle said with a smile. "How's the jaw Jack?" She said as she directed a smirk at Jack.

The smug grin on Jack's face vanished as he shot a look at Dani. She wouldn't would she?

"I think you missed the best part Sam." Danielle started to say. "Why it isn't every day that you mmph." Danielle started to say before Jack covered Dani's mouth with his hand.

"Well, look at the time," Jack said quickly. "We better get back to the SGC, general Hammond's probably worried sick." He said as he pulled Dani ahead with him. There was no way that he was going to let that little secret out any time soon.

Carter watched as Jack dragged Dani ahead of them, now REALLY wondering what had happened, before breaking into a smile herself as she and Teal'c caught up with them.

* * *

As Sg-1 stepped through the Stargate they found General Hammond and Doctor Fraiser already there waiting for them.

"It's good to have you back Sg-1, Doctor Jackson." Hammond greeted, back to his old self again.

"It's good to be back." Danielle agreed.

"Doctor Jackson could you come with me please?" Doctor Fraiser asked. "I just have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

"Sure," Danielle said as she followed Fraiser to the infirmary, wondering what was going on.

"I was wondering what kind of anti-histamines you were taking, and for what reason?" Fraiser asked.

"What?" Danielle asked. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"When I tested your blood you had no anti-histamines." Fraiser explained. "Histamine is what the virus fed on, that's why you and I were immune."

"But I haven't had anything except the food on base." Danielle pointed out. "I haven't even been allowed to go anywhere without an escort."

"I know." Dr. Fraiser agreed. She had realized the same thing. "Do you have any medical files from your previous doctors?" She asked.

"Um… I've never had a doctor before." Danielle said. "I was born on a dig in Egypt." Danielle explained. "I've never been sick enough to be taken to a doctor, especially while I was on a dig." She said leaving Doctor Fraiser stumped.

"I'll have to do some more tests later." Doctor Fraiser said with a frown as she thought about all of the possibilities, "but your body may not produce histamine."

"Excuse me," An officer said as he walked into the room. "I'm here to escort Dr. Jackson to the briefing room."

"I'll see you later Dr. Frasier." Danielle said as she was escorted to the briefing room.

Danielle didn't have much to say during the first part of the debriefing, it was mostly things that they had already gone through on their first visit to P3X-797.

Finally it came to the point where Danielle had to explain what happened to her when she was captured by the touched, she just hoped that they believed her.

"…the touched grabbed me and Melocia when Teal'c was fighting them off." Danielle started. "I… um… kicked one of them, …you know… down there." She said as Jack and Sam smiled knowingly.

"Anyway, I ran into the forest, and I hid in some bushes until they left, and then snuck back over to the light side of the planet." Danielle finished.

To Be Contiued…

* * *

Please Review!! 


	6. The First Commandment: Chapter Six

Stargate Sg1 Revolutions: The First Commandment

* * *

Danielle had just come out of her latest meeting with Dr. Fraiser. It was confirmed, her body didn't produce any histamine, what that mean, she wasn't exactly sure.

Her gut was telling her it had to do with what she was able to do to the Touched, what she had always been able to do.

These were secrets that she kept even from Sha're, secrets that she couldn't possibly keep hidden on her own anymore. She was living in a controlled environment, where she went, what she ate, even what she wore to some extent were controlled.

Things had gotten a little better since she had officially been made a member of Sg1, along with Teal'c. Danielle still wasn't sure how General Hammond was able to pull it off. She knew he was facing some stiff opposition from Colonel Kennedy at the very least. He had come by as well, to ask his own questions.

Thinking about it for weeks Danielle finally came to her decision, she couldn't keep her secret alone, she had to tell someone, someone that couldn't be ordered to say anything.

* * *

Teal'c was in the middle of Kel'noreem, when he heard a knock at his door, at this time of night there were very few that visited him.

"Teal'c… if you weren't too busy, I was wondering if we could talk," Teal'c heard Danielle Jackson through the door.

Teal'c stood up, walking to the door. "Come in Danielle Jackson." Teal'c invited as he opened the door.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Danielle asked.

"No. What was it you wished to discuss?" Teal'c asked.

"It's kind of private…" Danielle said as she closed the door, and took a seat on the floor.

"I promise you, anything you tell me will remain between us," Teal'c said as he sat across from her on the floor.

"Do you remember how I was captured by the Touched on the last mission?" Danielle asked carefully, hoping that Teal'c would believe her.

"I apologize Danielle Jackson, I will not fail you again." Teal'c said, feeling no small amount of guilt about losing Danielle.

"No… uh… It isn't about that." Danielle said momentarily thrown for a loop. "I never blamed you for what happened, we were attacked."

"Then I am uncertain about what it is you wish to speak about." Teal'c said, wondering what was on the young woman's mind.

"When I said that I escaped the Touched… It-it… was a lie." Danielle finally said.

"I do not understand." Teal'c said. "I am certain that they captured you."

"I never escaped Teal'c." Danielle replied looking down. "Sometimes when I'm afraid… something happens, …something bad," She said having a hard time explaining.

"What has happened?" Teal'c asked in concern.

"I… I threw them away from me, without touching them. It was with my mind." Danielle tried to explain. "They landed far enough away from me that it scared them, they ran away."

"I do not understand." Teal'c said. "Such things are not possible." He did not know if what Danielle Jackson had told him was true, but he was certain that she believed it to be true.

"I know." Danielle said softly. "I wouldn't think it was real either if it didn't hurt so much."

"Are you injured Danielle Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"No, not anymore. The pain always goes away. I'm afraid because it's never hurt that much before. I've never passed out before." Danielle said.

"Why have you not informed Doctor Fraiser?" Teal'c asked curiously.

"Because of what they'll do to me." Danielle answered. "They'll lock me up, worse than we're locked up now, and they're going to try to figure out what makes me be able to do the things I do."

"Then why have you decided to tell me? Are you not afraid that I will inform them?" Teal'c asked curiously.

"Because I trust you," Danielle answered simply. "And you can't be ordered to tell anyone else."

"Why have you decided to tell anyone this?" Teal'c asked. "Would it not be safer to tell no one?"

"They decide where we go, what we eat, even what we wear," Danielle said as she pointed to the uniform that she was wearing. "Without help it's only a matter of time before they figure it out."

"I will help you." Teal'c promised.

* * *

At night in the woods smoke covered the landscape, crossing over the path, making it imposable to see beyond that. Suddenly a black man came running through the path, a white man right behind him.

They were being chased by three men. "Come on, Franks, let's go!" The black man said, urging his teammate to go faster.

"Conner! Conner! I dropped my remote!" Franks said, he suddenly stopped and ran back for it.

"Got it!" Connor said as he quickly picked it up.

The natives of the planet were in the woods. One of them shot a blow dart that hit Franks in the shoulder, sending him falling to the ground screaming.

Conner kept running, not knowing his friend had fallen. He got to the Stargate and started dialing Earth.

Franks tried to make it to the gate but fell, having a lot of trouble standing.

Conner got the gate open and put in his teams code. That's when he noticed Franks was not with him. "Franks! Franks!"

"Go. Go!!!" Franks shouted, urging his friend to leave him before he fell face first into the dirt.

The natives of the planet were drawing closer, as Conner ran as quickly as he could.

The natives surrounded Franks, a man who didn't look like he was from the planet, but looked to be from Earth stood over him. He picked Franks up by his hair as another man that looked to be from Earth stood at his feet.

""Franks, Franks, Franks. I'm disappointed you, my son." The second man said as he pulled out a gun and aimed it Franks head, one gunshot to the head and Franks was dead.

The Natives gasped at seeing this power, Conner stopped in mid run and turned around. The natives immediately went after Conner, as the gate shut.

"So, Conner got through." The second man guessed.

""What about this one?" The first man asked as he pointed to Franks.

"Burn him." The second man said as they poured what could only be gasoline on Franks, then they took a torch and light him on fire.

* * *

It was daylight by the time the Stargate opened again as SG-1 came through the gate.

"For a planet with a UV radiation as high as this one is supposed to have, the plant life seems to be doing very well." Danielle said as she looked around.

"Apparently Abydos was the exception, not the rule, as far as tree's are concerned." Carter replied.

"Well that makes sense, for a plant to support human life there must be some sort of Carbon-based vegetation, right?" Danielle asked.

"It is no accident." Teal'c added "Many Stargate worlds were tare-formed by the Goa'ulds, centuries ago."

"Okay, let's take a quick look around the gate, before we move out to find SG-9." Jack ordered.

"It's can't be that far." Carter hoped.

"I don't know, this Stargate is literally out in the middle of nowhere, I doubt it plays an active role in anybody's culture." Danielle said as she and Jack started down the trail.

Sam stopped at the DHD and just looked up while putting on her gloves.

Teal'c comes up behind her. "Is there a problem Dr. Carter?" He asked.

"No birds." Sam replied as they both started to walk.

"There should be a road up here or something or...Jack? Guys?" Danielle said as she walked along the forest.

Suddenly a man came up from the ground and pulled Danielle against him, wrapping his arm around her neck tightly. He grabbed Danielle's gun and pointed it at her neck. "Ahh!" Danielle said is shock and surprise. "Okay, okay, don't shoot."

Suddenly another gun was pointed at Conner's neck as Jack appeared behind him. "That's very sound advice."

Conner slowly took the gun away from Danielle's neck as Jack grabbed it away.

Conner turned to see who caught him. "Colonel O'Neill."

"Lieutenant Conner?" Jack asked as Conner looked like he was about to cry in relief before he collapsed.

Jack and Danielle caught him before he fell. "Alright, alright, come-on." Jack said as they dragged him back to the Stargate. "Alright Conner, what's going on? Command received your signal six hours ago, and no one came through. Why?"

"Hanson" Was the only thing that Connor said.

"Where is he, we need to talk." Sam asked.

"No, don't." Connor warned.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Franks... he..." Conner got up and started running, quickly followed by Sg1.

What was left of Franks wasn't pretty. It looked to be just a couple of bones and his dog tags.

Conner bent on one knee at the site.

"Conner?" Jack asked as Conner picked up Franks dog tags. "Conner, I need to know what happened."

"Permission to speak freely about a superior officer, sir?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Jack said, already getting an idea of what happened.

"He's lost it, he's out of control." Connor said.

"Captain Hanson?" Sam asked, needing clarification.

"Maybe it was the sun, radiation." Connor tried to explain.

"Wait, are you saying the sun did this to Franks?" Danielle asked, alarmed.

"No, Captain Hanson did that to Franks." Connor clarified.

"What?" Sam asked, not believing it.

"For trying to get back through the gate." Connor explained.

"I don't buy that." Jack denied.

"Sir, we were trying to warn command about what's really going on, the people here, they believe he's their god!" Connor explained.

"Because you came through the Stargate?" Teal'c asked.

"No, no, you don't get it." Connor shook his head. "Hanson believes it too."

"Carter?" Jack asked as he and Carter went off to the side to talk as Conner started to bury what was left of Franks.

"I want you to take Conner back through the Stargate, report to General Hammond what's happened here." Jack ordered.

"No, sir." Sam disagreed.

"No, Sir?" Jack asked, not believing that Carter was willing to go against orders.

"If you are going after Captain Hanson, I should go with you, I can get to him." Carter explained.

"Look, Captain, either we're bringing him back to face a court marshal, or not. I think we both know what the 'not' means." Jack explained.

"I know him, Colonel." Carter replied.

"Yeah, that would be the problem." Jack agreed.

"I gave him back the ring because I know him. I know how he thinks, how he operates." Carter continued.

"How he likes to play god?" Jack asked.

"Look, I don't understand how that could happen, any more then you do, but if SG-1 is going after him then I am going with you." Carter said adamantly.

"Wait a minute, you, you, you can't do that, there are hundreds, probably thousands of them. H-he's their god. They'll die for him, they'll kill for him in a heartbeat." Connor tried to explain how serious this was.

"That's not your problem, now I need someone to report back to the General, and that is you." Jack ordered.

"No, sir." Connor replied.

"No sir?" Jack asked. "Does it say Colonel anywhere on my uniform?" He asked sarcastically as he made a show of checking his uniform.

"I know the planet, the situation, I think it's suicide. But if you're going, I'm going, sir." Connor said as Sam looked at him like he lost his mind.

"But you are not physically able." Teal'c pointed out.

"Franks was my friend." Connor replied.

"This isn't about revenge." Carter tried to dissuade him.

"Maybe not for you. We got to move now, in daylight." Connor insisted.

"Well, we're off to see the wizard." Jack said, finally giving in.

"I hope you packed lots of sun block." Connor said.

"The probe's data indicated that shade, even heavy cloud cover won't protect us, it can be pouring rain, and we'll still burn." Carter said.

"She's right." Connor agreed.

"Then why on Earth, are we traveling during the day?" Jack asked.

"We're not on Earth, people here live in caves. I think they used to be mines; they only come out at night. They're probably still after me, sir." Connor warned.

"To OZ." Jack said as they started to walk again.

* * *

Baker was standing outside, in the day light looking around. There were large sunburns on his face. He walked into his cave, and met Hanson who was standing at a large rock. "Your right, they sent SG-1."

Hanson looked at his dog tags, then tore them off and threw them down.

* * *

It was night time, and Sg1 had a fire going. Danielle was eating, and looked very disgusted. "This taste like chicken."

"So what's wrong with it?" Sam asked.

"It's macaroni and cheese." Danielle said as she put it down.

Jack and Teal'c were in the woods messing with something.

"Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"The perimeter is established." Teal'c said as he threw a rock into the woods, suddenly lights turned on and a very loud alarm went off.

"Perfect." Jack smiled as the alarms turned off. "If any little rocks sneak up on us, we'll have plenty of warning." He said as they returned to the tents and Conner walked up.

"So, any indigenous lions, tigers, or bears I should be lying awake worrying about?" Sam asked.

"The plant life is all that seems to live in the sun." Connor said.

"How could something like this actually happen? The SG teams are supposed to be made of well-trained professionals." Danielle asked.

"Well when we first met the cave dwellers, they immediately bowed down to us, thought we were gods." Connor explained.

"Well that's a fairly common phenomenon, I mean uh, it happens." Danielle agreed.

"Except Hanson didn't deny it." Connor added. "Told us it might be safe if we allowed them to believe he was god for a while. He said it was the system of government they needed to retake their world."

"And, you were okay with that?" Danielle questioned. It was a weak argument at best.

"Franks was our anthropologist, he agreed with Hanson, that it might be safer. But the longer we stayed here, the stronger they believed. On our fourth or fifth week here, a young child wandered out of the caves, and must've gotten lost, Hanson went on after him, he was gone for two full days before he came back. Carrying the child, barley alive in his arms." Connor said.

"The cave dwellers must have loved him for that." Sam concluded.

"Yeah, they did, he wasn't the same after that." Connor agreed.

"You're saying that's what sent him over the edge, the sun?" Sam asked.

"It wasn't any one thing," Connor explained. "If it was, me and Franks, we could have seen it coming. Done something about it before..."

"Before what?" Teal'c asked.

"There were a few cave dwellers that got the idea that Hanson was just a man, like they were, thanks to Franks and I. He had them tied to stakes and left out in direct sunlight, if they lived seven days, they were allowed back in the caves." Connor said.

"A number of certain Biblical events took place over the course of seven days." Danielle pointed out.

"By then they were blind. Giant bleeding burns all over them. Just took them a little longer to die. Personally, I'd rather eat a bullet." Connor continued.

"I'll take first watch." Jack said.

A few hours later Jack was still on watch. Conner woke up and went up to O'Neill. "Hey, Colonel, I'll take watch."

They heard a noise then saw a native walking close. Both of them pulled out there guns. There were lots of them, and they were getting closer.

Jack woke Teal'c, and then Danielle. "Let's go, we've got company."

"Are you sure?" Danielle asked, sitting up as a dart hit right next to her head.

"Pretty sure." Jack deadpanned.

The Natives started to shout as they stepped into the alarm and causing the lights turn on. Jack stood behind a tree shooting as Sam quickly woke up gun in hand. She started shooting, soon followed by Conner and Teal'c who used his staff weapon to hit a tree. Half the tree fell and sparks flew everywhere and scared off the natives.

"They appear to be gone." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, Conner?" Jack called as he looked around, but there was no sign of him. "Conner?" Apparently, the natives had captured him.

* * *

It was morning in the village the native workers were working on what looked to be the skeleton of a large building.

"The temple is taking too long to build." Hanson observed.

"There working as hard as they can." Baker said.

"But not as long as they can. Divide them into shifts, day and night." Hanson ordered.

"You can't." Baker said in alarm.

"What?" Hanson asked, surprised that he was being questioned.

"They'll die." Baker pointed out.

"Sacrifice. Their way to salvation." Hanson said.

Back in the woods SG-1 was walking down a trail through the woods. Teal'c had point, while Sam and Danielle were walking together in the middle leaving Jack in the back.

"They were probably instructed just to take Conner. Send us a message that Hanson's in Control." Danielle observed.

"Sound's familiar." Sam agreed.

"Witch part?" Danielle asked.

"He likes control." Sam said.

"Oh…. What did you see in him?" Danielle wondered.

"I don't know. I guess I've always had a soft spot for the lunatic fringe. he was...he was charming." Sam replied.

"That's good, charming is good." Danielle agreed.

"I don't know. I should be more surprised by this then I am, but I'm not. You know, he had this in him, Danielle. Too many years of Black Ops." Sam said.

"Well that's typical of our government's evaluation of solders. The crazier they are, the more extreme situation they seem to be put in to." Danielle agreed.

"He wasn't happy when I broke off the engagement, but he seemed like he really pulled himself together when we met up at Stargate Command." Sam remembered.

"Apparently not." Danielle said as Teal'c suddenly stopped and motioned for everyone to be quiet.

Jack walked up to Teal'c. "What do you got Teal'c?"

"This way." Teal'c said as they got to a cliff and saw hundreds of people working on the temple in the daylight.

Teal'c tossed Jack a pair of binoculars. "The road out of the valley, passed the mountain."

Jack looked into the binoculars, and saw people pushing a cart with a large rock on it, then a man tied to a pole, very burnt.

To the left another man was tied to another pole and further down tied to the last pole was Connor.

Jack shook his head and sighed. "I'll be back in 30 minutes."

"If you are thinking about rescuing Conner..." Teal'c started to say.

"Not yet, Captain? When the time comes I'll need your help getting in the front door." Jack said.

"I'm prepaid for that, sir." Sam said as Jack got up and left.

"There will be none left to worship if this continues." Teal'c observed.

"Like Abraham." Danielle agreed as both Sam and Teal'c looked at Danielle.

"Who is Abraham?" Teal'c questioned.

"A biblical figure. Believed to be the father of man, God tested his faith by instruction him to make a great sacrifice, his son Isaac." Danielle explained.

"Did he sacrifice his son?" Danielle asked.

"He gave it a good shot before an angel stopped him at the last minute." Danielle said.

In the valley a group of men were trying to help a fallen man, with little success. Baker saw them and walked over. "Get up!"

"He's worked straight through the night, he needs rest." One of the workers said.

"Shut up!" Baker yelled as the fallen man tried to get up but he couldn't. "Do I have to make an example? Do I?" Baker said as he took the butt of his gun and started hitting the fallen man with it and the man started to scream.

"Hey, look over there." Sam said as she handed the binoculars to Teal'c and got up.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Danielle asked.

"I can't just stay here and watch him beat that man to death." Sam replied.

"You will be captured." Teal'c said.

"Uh-huh." Sam agreed.

"You think that's a plan?" Danielle asked.

"Danielle, I can get to Hanson, that's what the Colonel was talking about." Sam explained.

"Well can you at least wait until he gets back?" Danielle asked,

"A man could be dead by then." Sam said as she ran off, leaving only Danielle and Teal'c left.

"We should have stopped her." Danielle sighed.

"We would have failed." Teal'c pointed out.

Jack was standing somewhere else watching what was going on with the worker. He ran behind a bush, pulled out his gun and used the scope to look at Conner.

Suddenly Sam was their punching Baker down to the ground. "Well, that was refreshing." She said as Jack ran back to Danielle and Teal'c.

* * *

In the cave Baker had his gun at Sam's back and was taking her further into the cave. Sam was lead to stand in front of Hanson who was at his throne with women at his feet.

"Well, it's about time." Hanson said when he saw her.

"Hello Jonas." Sam said.

"And you never thought I'd amount to anything. Quite a leap isn't it? From Captain to..." Hanson started to say.

"What's happened to you Jonas?" Sam interrupted.

"Please, sit down." Jonas said. "These caves were once mines they permeate the hillside for miles but these people have been multiplying like rabbits. They don't have the technology to dig themselves more space, they don't have the courage to leave the caves. It's like a third world country in a bottle."

"And you think yours saving them?" Sam asked skeptically.

"I know I am. These people, they're human beings. They're like us. How can we turn our backs on them? Kidnapped from Earth, forced into slavery for centuries!" Jonas said passionately.

"We can't change that." Sam said.

"Yes we can, we must help." Jonas said.

"Well how is posing as a god and slowly working these people to death going to helping?" Sam demanded.

"I hate that word, stop using it." Jonas demanded. "I'm not posing! It is a matter of definition my people need me. They believe in me, and because they believe they work."

"To death." Sam added.

"We're building a civilization, Sam. They are going to be sacrifices. It's better than rotting in caves, living and dying in squalor like you've never seen. I'm creating a great people."

"In your image?" Sam asked.

"Yes. It's going to be wondrous! You'll see, you'll see." Jonas said in a fanatical tone.

* * *

Back at the remaining members of SG1 stood from where they were sitting.

"Alright, were going to have to get one of them alone, talk to them." Jack said.

"They could give us away." Teal'c pointed out.

"Maybe not, maybe not." Danielle disagreed. "I think I've got just the candidate." She said as they saw a man who had sneaked off to the river to drink and wash off.

Danielle walked up next to him and started to wash her hands. The man looked at her, fear in his eyes.

Danielle waved hi, then looked back down. Jack walked up to the other side of the man, he looked up and saw Jack.

The man quickly jumped up and turned around to run only to be met by Teal'c. Teal'c puts his finger to his lips. "Shh"

* * *

Back in the caves Hanson was showing Carter pictures drawn on the walls of the cave. The drawing were of animals and people dancing under a giant orange bubble, a table type thing in the middle.

"I really wish I understood these drawings." Hanson said.

"Why don't you ask your people?" Sam asked.

"All knowing." Hanson explained.

"You knew I would come didn't you?" Sam asked.

"How could you not? Healer of the emotionally wounded. I was your one failure. The bird with the broken wing that wouldn't heal." Hanson replied, almost bitterly.

"You seem to be flying well enough on your own." Sam pointed out.

"I hoped that you would understand." Hanson turned his back to her, giving Sam an opportunity to grab her gun and cock it loudly as Hanson quickly turned around.

"I do understand, your sick and you need help." Sam said as she kept her gun trained on him.

"That your idea of help?" Hanson asked.

"Yes, you're coming back with me." Sam said.

"Well, your gonna have to use it, Sam. Go on. It's still loaded, pull the trigger." Hanson said as Sam's hands started to shake. "Do it!" Hanson came closer to Sam. "So help me, that is the only way you're going to stop me. What's a few deaths compared to the survival of MY people? Killing their savior might irritate them a little, but at least I'd be gone."

"Don't make me do this." Sam said.

"Go on, pull the trigger, one more fraction of an inch." Hanson said as he slowly took the gun out of Sam's hands. Sam looked like she was about to cry. "You had the gun. You appeared to have all the power. Yet, I was in control. That is the strength of a god."

* * *

Back in the woods Sg1 had the man lying under a tree. "My name is Jamala, Jamala. Please don't kill me."

"No, we won't." Danielle promised.

"Jonas said you would come. Devils with power like him here to destroy us." Jamala said fearfully.

"No! No, we're not devils. We're men and women like yourself. I'm Danielle, this is Jack and this is Teal'c."

"Hi!" Jack said as Jamala looked at Teal'c.

"Is ha a Jaffa?" Jamala asked.

"Yes." Danielle said.

"Don't kill me!" Jamala begged.

"No! It's okay! He's friendly, he's a friend." Danielle got up and put a hand on Teal'c's shoulder.

Teal'c had a huge frown on his face. "Smile, look friendly." Danielle said to him. Teal'c put on the worst smile Danielle had ever seen in her life.

"You're going to have to work on that a little bit." Jack said.

"How do you know he's a Jaffa, have you seen one before?" Danielle asked.

Jamala shook his head. "No, just stories from when I was a young boy. Long ago. He is a servant of the old gods, yes?"

"Well yes and no. He's from another place. So are we." Jack explained.

"Another place?" Jamala asked.

"Earth. It's way, way out there, where we're from, Jonas too. See he's not a god, he's just a man. A crazy man, granted, but..." Jack said.

"Okay, Okay, Jonas is bad." Danielle cut him off.

"But it's alright, he can't hear you right now, he can't hurt you." Jack said.

"But he will if you and your people continue to believe in him and follow him." Danielle said.

"No, he will save us!" Jamala denied.

"By laboring you in the sun until extinction?" Teal'c asked.

"If we finish the temple, Jonas will make the sky orange. It will be safe to come out in the light. There will be no more sickness." Jamala said.

"The sky, orange?" Jack asked, confused.

"The sky. Up there." Jamala pointed up as Danielle sighed.

"Yeah, I know what the sky is. Why?" Jack asked.

"When the sky's orange, it's good. There's no more sickness." Jamala explained.

"And Jonas can make the sky orange?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, he can." Jamala said.

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"He says he can." Jamala replied.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Jack asked.

"I believe so." Teal'c agreed.

In the cave Hanson walked out of his cave, along with Sam. They walked out to the cliff looking out at the workers. "It's going to be magnificent. Isn't it?" Hanson asked, more to himself than for any kind of response.

"What's the point Jonas, by the time it's built there'll be no one left to worship you." Sam pointed out.

"Please. Mere survival for these people will require unquestioning faith, pure devotion. They must believe in me, if I'm to lead them into the desert, to the promised land. I'm merely separating the wheat from the chaff. Besides I'm supposed to be crazy, right?" Jonas said.

"I never said you were crazy." Sam pointed out.

"But you think it don't you?" Hanson laughed. "That's alright. I still have faith in you even if you don't believe in me, yet. You'll come around."

"I don't think so, Jonas." Sam said.

"Come here." Hanson said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into the cave.

* * *

In the woods Teal'c was drawing a picture on a piece of paper, the picture looked like the table thing that was drawn on the wall in the cave.

"What is it?" Danielle asked.

"It is something I have seen the Goa'ulds use. It creates an energy force high in the air." Teal'c explained.

"What, protection from the radiation, like this planets sun?" Danielle asked.

"The device I saw appeared to turn the sky orange." Teal'c said.

"The cave painting tells of this. They show this symbol." Jamala confirmed.

"Have you ever actually seen one of these things he's talking about?" Jack asked as Jamala nodded.

"Where?" Danielle asked.

* * *

In the caves Hanson pulled back a curtain, showing Sam a large cloth covering something big. He pulled the cloth off and she saw what must have been in the picture he was talking about. Sam went around it to look at it.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Looks like something the Goa'ulds left behind. What I gathered from the local folklore is that the ancient gods used it to make the sky orange, to protect the people from the sun sickness." Hanson explained.

"Some sort of shield." Sam agreed.

"Yes."

"You don't know how to work it?" Sam asked.

"Not my area of expertise." Hanson replied.

"You never cared about me coming here because you wanted me, Jonas, you just wanted me to figure out how to turn this thing on for you." Sam realized.

"Oh no! That's not true," Hanson denied. "I sincerely hope that one day you will agree to be my goddess. Turn it on."

"What if I won't?" Sam asked defiantly.

"The we will watch every last cave dweller die in the sun, before I kill us both. 'He hath not failed one word of his good promises'. I've been carrying this for years." Hanson pulled out a book. "All along I've been looking for God. And here I am."

* * *

"So you betrayed your gods, as I am betraying mine?" Jamala asked.

"The beings I betrayed were not gods. They had power, but power alone does not make one a god. Do you understand?" Teal'c asked

Meanwhile behind them, Jack and Danielle were working. Jack had Jamala's clothes on and Jamala had Jack's on.

"Can't leave Conner out there another day, he'll die." Jack said.

"We also have to do something about Captain Carter." Danielle agreed. "But if Teal'c can turn on this device, we could seriously undermine Hanson's power."

"There is a problem with your plan, Danielle." Teal'c said.

"Wait, don't tell me you don't know how to turn it on." Danielle asked.

"Yes, I can turn it on. But there must be two." Teal'c explained.

"What are you talking about?" Danielle asked.

"The shield technology evolves a force field, being bounced back and forth between the two devices." Teal'c replied.

"I have only seen one, in his cave." Jamala added.

"Hanson may not know, he needs the second device." Danielle realized.

"This is the valley." Teal said as he started to draw a diagram. He added a bunch of triangles to look like mountains, and he puts a circle on one end and a ladder looking thing on the other. "Here is the Stargate," He traced the circle. "Here is the temple." He traced the ladder looking thing.

"Good drawing." Jamala complimented.

"Thank you." Teal'c said. "Where was the first device found?"

Jamala pointed to a spot near the Stargate.

"Then the second device is..." Teal'c said as he drew a x with a circle around it all the way across the valley and near the temple.

"You're assuming the Goa'ulds just shut them down and left them in place?" Jack asked.

"That is correct."

"I'm sorry Teal'c. Your calculations could be way off. Conner doesn't have time for us to be wrong. I'll go after him. You try to find that second device. I'll try to meet you back here." Jack said as he ran off after Connor.

Teal'c, Danielle and Jamala were walking through the woods. Jamala was way ahead of the others. They found a rock platform but nothing on it.

"This place is like where the other one was found on the far side of the temple." Jamala said.

Danielle and Jamala got down on their knees and started wiping away the leaves and dirt from the platform.

"This is like solid rock, we'll never be able to get through this." Danielle realized.

Teal'c, who was standing off the platform looking around, came to join Danielle and Jamala. he looked at the spot Danielle and Jamala had searched and tapped on it with his staff, nothing happened.

"Stand aside." Teal'c said as Danielle looked up at Teal'c then jumped up, pulling Jamala up off the platform.

Teal'c followed them, then aimed and fired his staff weapon at the spot in the middle of the platform, creating a large circular hole in the platform.

Danielle ran up to it, followed by Teal'c and Jamala. "I just hope it still functions."

* * *

In the valley Jack was hiding behind some rocks, making his way to the poles. He stopped behind a rock and pulled out a blowgun. He aimed at one of the guards and blew.

The blow dart hit the guard right in the chest, who passed out and fell down the cliff.

Jack walked up to Conner. Conner's head was down and his eyes were shut. "Kill me."

"Are you sure? I've come all this way." Jack said as Conner's head snapped up in surprise.

Jack untied him. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go." Jack said as they started slowly walking. "Think we can pick up the pace a little bit here?" Jack said as they heard a man shout.

They both saw Baker in the background and heard his gun cock as guards surrounded the two.

Jack turned to Baker. "Hey, how you doing? You know we'd love to stick around but some brain-dead sycophant left my buddy out here to die. So were out of here."

Baker backhanded Jack across the face and took his gun, then his knife. "Move." he pushed Jack as they all started to walk.

* * *

In the cave Sam had her little computer out with some wires sticking out, going into the shield maker. "The control board seems to follow the same basic circuitry patterns as the gate technology."

"Just turn it on." Hanson said impatiently.

"Colonel O'Neill." Sam said in surprise when she saw Jack was escorted in by a guard.

"Captain. I see everything's working out just as we planned." Jack smiled.

"Shoot him!" Hanson ordered.

"No! Alright I'll..." Sam started to say.

"Wait, you're going to turn this thing on in here?" Jack asked.

"Do it now. If it works, I'll spare him." Hanson said.

Sam turned to Jack, who nodded and waved her to get a move on it. Sam fiddled with the device until an orange light shot up to the ceiling. "It's beautiful."

* * *

Danielle and Teal'c had the other shield maker out from under ground.

"Will it work?" Danielle asked.

"I do not know." Teal'c said as Jamala came running as fast as he could towards Danielle and Teal'c.

"Everyone is being forced to gather at the circle of the gods." Jamala said as he caught his breath.

"The Stargate." Danielle realized.

* * *

The Stargate has been knocked down, and all the villagers were surrounding it.

Conner and Jack sat on their knees near the gate, hands tied in front of them as Baker stood behind them, and Hanson and Carter stood behind Baker.

"My children. Today is a great day!" Hanson said to the gathered crowd "The sun stood still in the heavens, and hasted not to go down about a whole day. I have the power to help, and to cast down. But fear not, standstill, and see the salvation of the Lord. Today, we will bury the doorway, that brings forth demons who threaten to undo us. But first I will send those evil doers who have already invaded our world, back to the hell from whence they came." Hanson said as he pointed at Jack and Conner.

He dialed in Earth's address. "Fear not, for I the lord your god, control the gateway to the underworld." Hanson said as the gate opened and the people jumped as it opened.

Sam looked like she could barely control her rage. "You said you wouldn't kill them."

"I'm not," Hanson agreed. "I'm sending them back to Earth."

"Without sending the signal to open the iris they'll die." Sam pointed out.

"Please Sam, I'm having a moment here." He ignored her as he returned to yelling. "I am the lord your god, there is nothing I cannot do. No one is greater then I. No one is more powerful then I. Throw them in."

Jack and Conner were pushed up and taken to the edge of the rock going over the gate.

Suddenly Danielle appeared, she jumped on to the edge of the gate. "Wait! Stop!" She said as Jamala shot Baker with Teal'c's staff before he could shoot.

"Back away!" Jamala shouted as Hanson pulled out a gun. Sam kicked it out of his hands.

Hanson backhanded Sam and they started to fight.

Jamala shot the staff right by Hanson causing him to stop and turn.

"Listen to me, no matter what Jonas has shown you or done for you, he is not a god." Dani addressed the crowd.

"Don't you listen to her!" Hanson shouted. "They are demons, agents of the devil! I am your savior!"

"We're not demons, for crying out loud." Jack said.

"This..." Dani said as she picked up a gun. "This is not magical power. It is called a gun, and it is a machine." She said as she made the clip fall out and the villagers gasped.

"Do as I say! Or you will all die!" Hanson said.

"Do as he says and you WILL die." Jack replied.

"Do not betray me, after all I have done for you! I promised you I would bring you out of the caves, into the light. Today I fulfill that promised." He said as he walked over to the shield generator. "Behold the magical power that belongs to your god! I give you the sun." He turned it on. "I give you the world."

The light went straight up, but did nothing more.

Hanson went over to Sam and jerked her by her vest. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" Sam replied. The device worked exactly as it was supposed to.

"Fix it!" Hanson demanded.

"It's a machine, I can make it work, and so can you, just like Jamala there can fire that staff. Now I'll show you how, there are two devices. And both must be turned on for the shield to work. Watch."

Danielle nodded to Jamala who shot the staff in the air. Teal'c saw it, and turned on the other shield.

Suddenly both bright light hooked together like a rainbow, then a large orange dome formed.

"I'm taking you with me!" Hanson said to Sam as he realized that he had been found out.

Jack pushed Conner off the ledge, and tackled Hanson, sending Hanson, Jack and Sam down and on the ground.

The villagers were very mad at Hanson and tackled him in a mad dash. They picked him up and they threw him into the Stargate before anyone had time to dial in the code.

* * *

A few hours later the gate was back up and SG-1 and some villagers were standing together talking. Jack was standing by himself looking at something when Sam walked up to him. "Uh, I think we're ready."

"Think we should tell them to bury the gate after were gone?" Jack asked.

"Teal'c seems to think the Goa'uld won't be back." Sam said as Danielle walked up.

"Maybe we should come back and check on these people." Danielle suggested.

"I think we've done enough, don't you?" Sam said as Danielle nodded and walked away.

"Something else on your mind?" Jack asked.

"I had the chance to end this, Colonel, he literally asked me to do it." Sam explained.

"Killing a man is no badge of honor, captain." Jack pointed out.

"I know." Sam agreed.

"Look, I'm no expert on this thing." Jack waved the book Hanson had. "I generally read one commandment, and I think it's the first."

"I am the Lord your God, and you shall take no other God's before me?" Sam asked.

"Okay, so it's not the first one. I'm talking about the 'No Killing' one. No matter what the reason, every time you break it, you take one step closer to Hanson." Jack said as Sam nodded.

"Thanks," Sam said as Jack handed her the book, then went to where the rest of SG-1 and the villagers were talking.

"So, you going to be alright?" Jack asked Jamala.

"Yes." Jamala said as they shook hands. "The world outside the caves...it's very big, yes?"

"Yeah, it's bigger then you can imagine." Danielle agreed as she and Jamala shook hands.

Danielle walked to the Stargate, and dialed home. Sam transmitted the code, and SG-1 plus Conner walked up to the gate.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
